Le Deuxième Masque
by liuanne
Summary: "Mon cher petit Catman, tu ne peux pas être le grand méchant et le meilleur ami du super-héros local ! C'est juste pas crédible !". Kuroo se met à grogner. "On peut savoir comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?". "Je ne suis pas idiot, Kuroo Tetsurou, il n'y a que deux personnes dans ce quartier avec des coiffures aussi improbables."
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo !

J'avais envie d'écrire un petit OS kuroshou et… Et des choses sont arrivées, et au final je me retrouve avec une fic (c'est passé d'une one shot à un two shots à quelques chapitres de 12k à encore plus de chapitres à 6k please KILL ME). Du coup voilà, j'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, si ce n'est que tout m'échappe et c'est pas vraiment de ma faute, _je promets_.

J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance MAIS j'ai pas du tout fini l'écriture de cette fic, donc pour l'instant on va y aller à un chapitre par semaine et après ça on avisera mdr.

ALORS PASSONS AUX CHOSES SÉRIEUSES. Ceci est une fic principalement axée sur nos chers amis Kuroo et Daishou, avec en fond du BokuAka et Kenma et Mika parce que Kuroo et Daishou seraient morts quinze fois sans eux. En fait c'est plus ou moins un ua Kick Ass, mais en vrai c'est plus que je me suis inspirée du principe du film (aka : des gens qui pensent que mettre des costumes de super-héros c'est cool alors qu'ils ont zéro pouvoir) en incluant tout ça sur le cadre du manga du coup vous avez pas besoin de voir Kick Ass (d'ailleurs je suis pas fan du film en soi, à certains trucs qui me font bien rire haha bref). Et honnêtement je crois que c'est le fandom Miraculous Ladybug qui a déteint sur moi avec les bails d'identités secrètes parce que du coup je me sens obligée d'en inclure ailleurs HA.

Daishou a les cheveux châtains dans cette fic (pas toujours, mais vous comprendrez) pour _des raisons_. Oui je sais que c'est triste. Mais il aura aussi des cheveux verts donc no worries my dudes, i gotcha.

Sinon le warning c'est que… Tout est stupide. Kuroo is dumb (cette fic me fait détester Kuroo je vous jure). C'est quasi que du crack et parfois je dois me reprendre en mode AH MAIS WAIT IL FAUT DES ÉLÉMENTS DE ROMANCE ! Donc je vous jure qu'il y en aura. Pour l'instant c'est essentiellement du crack tho.

Puis spéciale dédi à ma partenaire in crimes **Mindell**, qui m'accompagne dans tous mes fandoms et qui m'a aidée pour quelques noms de super-héros/méchants haha, merci de m'avoir écoutée raconter des conneries à propos de cette fic et tu as intérêt à écrire cet OS dont tu me parlais ou je vais te HARCELER. Sinon **Aeliheart974** est responsable de tout ceci vu qu'elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur le kuroshou.

J'ai une playlist qui va avec cette fic et je vais donner quelques titres (genre un ou deux à chaque chapitre quoi), d'ailleurs les bouts de lyrics qui traînent viennent d'elles. La première c'est _No More Heroes_ de _The Stranglers_, solo de guitare les amis. Et je me tais, comme d'habitude mes notes d'auteur sont beaucoup trop longues bYE.

Bonne lecture !

— — —

— — —

_**i. whatever happened to the heroes**_

— — —

— — —

— Écoute, Bokuto, j'ai beau voir le problème sous tous les angles possibles inimaginables, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as pu te couper avec une _crêpe_.

Voici le genre de phrase que l'on peut entendre au repère des Super-héros de la préfecture de Tokyo. Si Kuroo ne l'avait pas lui-même prononcée, il l'aurait probablement trouvée déplacée ou au moins un peu bizarre. Mais honnêtement, vu le contexte, c'est une remarque parfaitement valide.

— Arrête de me parler de ça, rétorque Bokuto d'un ton plaintif. J'en fait des _cauchemars_.

Il est affalé sur le vieux canapé rouge de la pièce, la tête enfouie dans un coussin et les pieds battant inutilement l'air. À sa droite, Akaashi est assis, droit comme un piquet. Il acquiesce très sérieusement, comme si c'était un problème des plus inquiétants et qu'il passait ses nuits à devoir rassurer Bokuto d'avoir vécu une expérience aussi traumatisante.

— Mec, même si je _cherchais_ à me couper avec une crêpe, je n'y arriverais pas.

— Ce genre de trucs, ça t'arrives que dans les moments de faiblesse… Tu penses être à l'abri, mais non. Quand tu t'y attends le moins, je te jure.

— Ouais, fait Kuroo, moyennement convaincu. Enfin bon, je sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore surpris. Il t'arrive toujours les choses les plus improbables.

La semaine précédente, il l'avait appelé en pleine détresse parce qu'il avait perdu ses clés d'appartement, juste avant de se rendre compte qu'elles étaient planquées dans ses cheveux. Même à Kuroo, ce genre de truc n'arrive pas — franchement, dans ses _cheveux_.

— Avoir une vie remplie comme la mienne n'est pas de tout repos, tu sais, continue son ami en se redressant légèrement. Entre le volley, l'université, les missions de super-héros, les crêpes qui s'en prennent à moi et tout le reste, tu vois…

Il termine sa phrase avec un regard vers Akaashi, et un clin d'oeil mal dissimulé qui ne tire qu'une très légère réaction de ce dernier. Parfois, quand il n'est pas occupé à se lamenter sur sa pauvre existence, Kuroo se demande comment ces deux-là ont fait pour finir ensemble (ou pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un comme Akaashi accepterait de sortir avec un _enfant_), mais il y a une lueur douce dans leurs regards et il décide de ne pas chercher à comprendre.

— On pourrait tout aussi bien arrêter le truc des super-héros, marmonne Akaashi.

Il leur jette un regard blasé, l'air de dire, _regardez. Regardez autour de vous, vous voyez pas que passer des après-midi entières dans un vieux salon en échangeant des anecdotes sur les crêpes n'a aucune sorte d'utilité ? _

— Ça, c'est très impoli, décide Kuroo. Le truc des super-héros est ultra important.

— Mmh-mh, et ça explique certainement pourquoi toi, le super-vilain du quartier, est assit avec nous dans la base des gentils, je suppose.

— On fait une trêve ! s'exclament Kuroo et Bokuto avec un même ton agacé.

Akaashi les fixe quelques secondes supplémentaires, un air de jugement certainement sans aucune arrière-pensée peint sur son visage. Puis il retourne à son journal, probablement prêt à les ignorer pendant le reste de la journée (ou du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux se mette à faire quelque chose d'un peu trop dangereux, auquel cas il se permettra d'intervenir — comme la fois où Bokuto a voulu voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait se pencher par la fenêtre sans en tomber, et non, Bokuto n'a _aucune_ notion de survie). Kuroo est familier avec ce genre de truc ; vous êtes habitués à être ignoré quand votre ami d'enfance n'est autre que _Kenma_.

— Tu devrais te méfier, quand même, reprend Kuroo avec un sourire méchant. Je pourrais m'introduire dans votre base pour préparer un mauvais coup.

— J'ai pas peur, la dernière fois que t'as dit ça, tu as passé deux jours à manger des céréales en te plaignant d'un personnage d'une série que personne ne connaît.

— À t'écouter, Bo, on pourrait croire que je suis un sale branleur.

— Ben voyons, pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un irait penser ça…

— Pour ma défense, les super-héros du coin sont trop doués et ne me laissent pas commettre le moindre méfait, continue Kuroo avec un clin d'oeil.

Ça semble réveiller un peu Bokuto, qui se redresse cette fois-ci entièrement, mais étant toujours sur le ventre, cela lui donne juste la même pose qu'Ariel sur son rocher dans _La Petite Sirène_.

— Crois-moi, on galère aussi ! Faut dire que les super-méchants du coin sont sacrément doués !

Akaashi leur jette un nouveau regard de par-dessus son journal. Il est très bref, mais Kuroo peut presque y lire un _vraiment ? Comme la fois où vous avez remplacé les contenus de nos paquets de céréales par d'autres céréales ? Parce que ce n'était pas très intimidant_. Si Akaashi leur disait toujours ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, Kuroo est à peu près sûr qu'il passerait sa vie à se remettre en cause. Heureusement pour lui, il est du genre silencieux et décent, ce qui l'empêche de passer son temps à les rabaisser (ce qui serait assez simple, soyons réalistes). Ainsi, Kuroo peut encore se convaincre qu'il est une personne digne de respect, comme n'importe qui d'autre.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Akaashi n'a pas tort quand il insinue que ce qu'ils font ici est parfaitement inutile. Il y a quelques années, le lieu regorgeait d'étudiants en costumes à la con, prêts à donner de leur temps pour effectuer telle ou telle bonne action. Les super-héros étaient de mode : tout le monde pouvait se revêtir d'une identité secrète pour se donner bonne conscience. Bien sûr, ça incluait aussi une bonne part de délires et une quantité d'alcool non-négligeable, mais en somme, ça avait été une période très paisible et positive. Personne n'avait de super pouvoirs, ils n'étaient pas dans un putain de film. Alors ils s'abaissaient aux tâches plus ingrates : nettoyer les rues, animer des ateliers, faire rire les autres, ce genre de trucs.

Bokuto avait été enchanté par l'idée, bien sûr. Il en avait parlé à Kuroo pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à son tour — Akaashi devait avoir subi le même traitement, probablement plus intense encore. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant : c'était à la fois enfantin et presque classe, et Bokuto n'aimait rien plus que d'être au-devant de la scène. Quant à Akaashi, il semblait vouloir prêter sa vie à regarder Bokuto briller.

Kuroo était différent. Il n'avait pas envie d'être au centre de quoi que ce soit : il voulait juste faire des conneries. Le terme de super-héros lui paraissait prétentieux mais pas dans le bon sens. Ce n'était pas fait pour lui, de toute évidence. Mais Bokuto avait proposé une alternative qui l'avait convaincu — il se souvient encore de son visage gonflé d'excitation, contenant mal son sourire, quand il avait gueulé, _tu seras mon rival, Kuroo ! Les méchants sont plutôt cools dans les films, non ?_ — Kuroo avait immédiatement accepté, bien sûr. Être un super-vilain lui semblait à peu près dix fois plus cool que d'être du côté des gentils (il s'était cependant promis de ne plus critiquer les goûts de Bokuto depuis que ce dernier avait piqué une crise après une petite remarque sur les tatanes qu'il avait porté tout l'été en Terminale). À cette époque, le QG des méchants n'avait pas encore cramé (certaines personnes ne devraient juste pas essayer de cuisiner, même pour faire des _pâtes_) et ils ont tous eu leurs bons moments là-bas.

Tout cela appartient au passé, bien sûr. La plupart des gens ont suffisamment de bon sens pour admettre qu'il vaut mieux indiquer « participe à des actions bénévoles » que « se balade en collants dans la ville » sur son CV. Mais il est évident que ni Bokuto, ni Kuroo ne font partie de ces personnes (pour tout un tas de raisons qui apparaîtront évidentes durant leurs aventures).

— Kenma n'est pas là ? finit par demander Bokuto, qui doit probablement commencer à s'ennuyer (et la présence de Kenma n'y changera rien du tout, d'ailleurs, vu que Kenma semble avoir décidé que gérer Kuroo lui demandait assez d'énergie comme ça et se contente de regarder Bokuto dans le blanc des yeux dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, et de l'éviter le plus possible).

— Non. Il a quelque chose de très important à faire.

— Je suis sûr qu'il te dis ça pour t'éviter et jouer à je sais pas quoi encore.

— Bokuto, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Je sais bien distinguer les excuses des choses réellement importantes. C'est un _nouveau_ jeu. Il l'a attendu toute la semaine. Ce matin, quand il a pu l'acheter, il a presque _souri_.

Bokuto semble légèrement perturbé par le sens des priorités de son ami mais ne revient pas dessus. En fait, Kuroo aurait presque aimé qu'il le fasse. Ça aurait été une très bonne raison de lui rappeler qu'il a séché trois jours entiers de cours juste parce qu'il avait juré de trouver un trèfle à quatre feuilles dans son jardin, et qu'il avait fini à moitié en larmes parce qu'il en avait repéré un mais dont le quatrième pétale s'était malencontreusement détachée au moment où il l'avait cueillis (ben voyons). Bokuto est le genre de personne qui préfère porter un de ces maillots de sport transparents sans rien en dessous plutôt que de faire une machine, il n'a rien à dire.

— Allons faire des trucs de super-héros, répond-il finalement.

— Pas moi. Je suis un méchant.

— On s'en fiche ! Fais des trucs de méchants, genre jeter des paquets de bonbons par terre ou intimider des petits vieux, peu importe.

— Oh, je vois. Tu espères encore que des gens te reconnaissent dans la rue. Mon pauvre, ça ne risque pas d'arriver !

Bokuto prend un air très contrarié, comme si Kuroo venait de dire quelque chose de choquant alors qu'ils savent tous que c'est la stricte vérité.

— Si t'as envie d'entendre des gens prononcer ton nom de super-héros, on est là, tu sais, ajoute Kuroo en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Toujours là pour toi, mon pote. N'hésite pas.

Son ami semble hésiter, au point de s'en mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il baisse les yeux un instant et les relève pour croiser le regard de Kuroo puis d'Akaashi. Puis d'un ton plus confiant, il déclare :

— Non, ça ira, je suis pas désespéré à ce point.

Kuroo remercie le ciel. Le pseudo de Bokuto est une espèce d'horreur à laquelle il ne veut jamais avoir à penser à nouveau, jamais, mais il se trouve qu'il est un ami plein de considération. Sa gentillesse le perdra, vraiment.

Akaashi semble penser exactement la même chose. Le nez légèrement froncé, il pousse un infime soupir de soulagement.

— Hey, et toi c'est quoi déjà ton identité secrète ? lui demande Kuroo avec un grand sourire. Tu ne l'utilises tellement jamais que je l'ai oubliée.

Son cadet lui répond par un regard d'une neutralité effrayante.

— Hedwige, répond-il.

— _Hedwige !_ s'exclame Bokuto au même moment. Je me demande quel genre de génie a eu _cette_ idée !

— Je me demande aussi, rétorque Akaashi d'un ton glacial.

— Tu as dit oui, tu peux pas m'en vouloir !

Kuroo retient un petit ricanement. Il est bien placé pour savoir que refuser quoi que ce soit à Bokuto est une tâche complexe, qui se résulte souvent par du sang et des larmes.

— Les autres propositions étaient Archimède, Monsieur Hibou et _Big Mama_. Bien sûr que j'ai choisi Hedwige.

— _Big Mama_, répète Kuroo avec un grand sourire.

— Dans _Rox et Rouky_. Inutile de préciser que c'était mon dernier choix.

Pendant un instant, Kuroo se met à imaginer comment ça aurait pu être d'appeler Akaashi comme ça, et l'expérience est si satisfaisante qu'il hésite à revenir à la réalité. Mais il le faut : Bokuto est déjà debout, en train de fouiller dans le bac posé juste à côté du canapé. Il en ressort munit d'un masque blanc, décoré de quelques plumes, qu'il vient poser sur son visage avec entrain.

— Tu veux que je te refile le tien ? demande-t-il à Kuroo.

Il acquiesce, et deux secondes plus tard, il a en mains son propre masque : il est issu d'un costume complet de Batman, bien qu'il en ait découpé le haut (ses cheveux ne passaient pas dedans). Il le positionne avec un demi-sourire.

— Je le sens bien, aujourd'hui. Je crois que je vais même mettre ma cape, dit-il.

— Oh, dans ce cas je vais aussi prendre la mienne ! Ce sera le grand retour de Super Chouette et Catman !

Le petit _yey_ de Kuroo lui reste coincé dans la gorge lorsqu'il entend les deux noms. _Super Chouette_. Il y a des choses qu'on ne devrait tout simplement pas dire. Bokuto pourrait faire comme lui et choisir un pseudo un tant soit peu convenable aux yeux de la société — _Catman_, c'est sobre, c'est vendeur, c'est _élégant_ — mais non. Il faut qu'il décide de ruiner le plaisir de tout le monde parce qu'il a le pire sens de l'humour au monde (_mais Kuroo, tu comprends pas ! Quand les gens me verront, ils pourront dire « c'est Super Chouette » ! Et on ne saura pas s'ils pensent que c'est vraiment chouette ou s'ils prononcent juste mon nom de super-héros ! _— ce à quoi Kuroo avait répondu, _allons, Bokuto, ça n'arrivera jamais, jamais de toute ta vie_). Mais personne n'a envie de contrarier Bokuto et ils sont donc condamnés à faire comme si c'était un bon jeu de mots. Parfois, Kuroo déteste sa vie.

Bokuto sort un nouveau bout de tissu du bac.

— Tu crois qu'on devrait mettre nos collants, aussi ? demande-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Ça dépend. Si Kenma débarque dans pas longtemps, pourquoi pas.

Les yeux de Bokuto se rétrécissent avec incompréhension.

— Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Kenma ?

— Il _déteste_ nous voir dans ces collants. Il dit que c'est la pire chose qui lui a jamais été donnée de voir.

— La meilleure, tu veux dire ! Ces trucs-là sont moulants et nous avons des atouts à montrer au reste du monde ! s'exclame Bokuto en désignant ses propres mollets.

— C'est exactement ce que j'ai essayé de lui expliquer, mais il m'a regardé comme si j'étais une chaussette sale dans un coin de sa chambre.

C'est d'ailleurs avec une expression similaire qu'Akaashi le regarde à présent. Mais Kuroo est immunisé. Tout cela ne lui fait plus rien du tout.

— Bon ! reprend Bokuto. On fait quoi, du coup ? Tu ne veux porter les collants que si Kenma vient ?

— Écoute, je vais pas m'emmerder à les enfiler si ça ne fait pas chier au moins une personne.

Bokuto hoche la tête avec un air entendu, comme si c'était un argument imparable. C'est le moment qu'Akaashi choisit pour intervenir :

— S'il vient d'acheter un nouveau jeu, il ne risque pas de débarquer maintenant. Pas la peine de s'embêter avec ça.

Et Kuroo doit faire appel à ses plus grandes capacités de déductions pour savoir si cela veut dire qu'Akaashi ne veut pas lui-même les voir avec les collants, ou si tout ceci n'est qu'une stratégie visant à donner cette impression pour que Kuroo tombe dans le piège et que Bokuto l'imite par la même occasion — et Dieu sait que Bokuto a des jambes qui en valent la peine (des épaules aussi, et même un torse, et— et Kuroo va s'arrêter là, ce sera préférable pour tout le monde). On ne sait jamais, avec Akaashi. Tout est possible.

L'enfilage de cape se passe relativement bien. Kuroo ne porte pas son habituel uniforme de l'université, car c'est le week-end : il est vêtu d'un ensemble jean t-shirt noir qui d'après lui met vraiment sa silhouette en valeur. Avec une cape Batman et un demi-masque Batman, tout cela fonctionne très bien. On ne peut malheureusement pas en dire autant de Bokuto, qui porte un de ses horribles joggings vert fluo. De toute façon, sa cape ne s'accorde avec rien du tout : elle est beige et recouverte de petits dessins de plumes visant à nous faire croire que ce sont des _ailes_. Mais encore une fois, Kuroo ne dit rien. Il a lui-même eu ses beaux jours, porté un sweat bleu recouvert de petits canards avec un pantalon rose (tout cela pour faire honte à ses amis, bien entendu, mais toujours est-il qu'il ne peut plus critiquer les tenues des autres depuis ça).

Une fois bien parés (peut-être que _bien_ n'est pas le bon mot), ils se décident tout deux à quitter la pièce sous le regard légèrement soulagé d'Akaashi, qui pourra enfin goûter au doux privilège de finir ses mots croisés dans la solitude.

Le repère des gentils n'est qu'à deux pas de leur université. En fait, Kuroo suppose (et sait d'expérience) que ce n'est pas le seul de Tokyo, malgré un nom qui indiquerait le contraire. Il ne faut pas non plus déconner : ils ne sont pas les derniers super-héros/méchants de la préfecture, il reste bien quelques dingos suffisamment naïfs pour continuer à croire que c'est cool (et ça l'est !), qui sont juste logés dans d'autres repères. Mais dans le monde des super-héros, on aime se penser spécial. Dire qu'il y a bien six ou sept endroits du genre dans la ville n'est pas très flatteur, alors on fait genre y en a qu'un. Cela a mené à tout un tas de quiproquos, autrefois. Kuroo se souvient de cette phrase magique, _rendez-vous au QG_, qui mettait tout le monde dans la confusion la plus grande car ils ne savaient pas quel endroit était évoqué.

Celui-ci est juste à côté de chez eux, donc, et ils ne le lâcheraient pour rien au monde. La pièce est spacieuse, au dernier étage d'un immeuble plus que respectable (du style suffisamment moderne pour qu'ils y soient bien, et assez modeste pour qu'ils ne s'y sentent pas mal à l'aise). Ils ont même un accès au _toit _(bon, c'est sans compter sur Akaashi, qui a annoncé que plus jamais ils ne devraient y retourner depuis que Bokuto a voulu en descendre en s'accrochant à des draps liés les uns aux autres, _comme dans les films_). Kuroo ne sait pas qui paye pour un tel appartement — ni lui, ni Bokuto, ni personne qu'il ne connaît, mais il aime se dire que la ville leur réserve ce lieu. À vrai dire, ce serait l'endroit idéal pour organiser d'immenses soirées mais il a peur de se faire virer, et puis il n'a pas envie de partager le repère. C'est réservé aux supers, un point c'est tout.

La descente en ascenseur se révèle légèrement embarrassante lorsqu'une dame relativement bien habillée les y rejoint, jugeant longuement leurs tenues improbables avant de hausser les épaules et d'appuyer sur le bouton correspondant à son étage. Kuroo garde un grand sourire tout le long de l'expérience — il a appris que c'était la chose à faire pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise, tout en les regardant droit dans les yeux. Cela lui donne l'illusion de ne pas être complètement pathétique.

Une fois dehors, ils décident de patrouiller. C'est une chose qui se faisait beaucoup avant — on les saluait même (enfin, on saluait _Bokuto_, qui était un gentil. Kuroo se faisait juste vaguement mépriser). Malgré les temps durs, il n'est pas rare de croiser des gens en costume dans la rue. Kuroo se met à chercher une connerie à faire pour contrarier son ami. Son objectif de la journée est de créer une scène à la fois tragique et hilarante. Un tableau équilibré, assez impressionnant pour attirer un peu l'attention, mais pas trop non plus pour pas qu'ils aient d'ennuis. Il ne faut pas non plus déconner. Si Kenma avait été là, ça aurait été plus facile : il a beau dire qu'il se fout royalement de son rôle de sidekick et qu'il n'est là que parce que Kuroo serait insupportable s'il ne venait pas, il se prend au jeu. Sous son ton désintéressé se cache un grand manipulateur, probablement bien plus effrayant que Kuroo, même dans ses meilleurs jours. Enfin bon. Les jeux vidéo restent quand même sa _top_ priorité.

— Bon, on fait ça comment ? finit par demander Bokuto, visiblement fatigué de parcourir les rues en ramassant les mégots de cigarette qu'il trouve par terre. Tu achètes de la chantilly et asperges les passants avec, et je les sauve en léchant leurs visages ?

— Bokuto, c'est dégueulasse. On ne va pas faire ça. Tu vas finir en prison.

— Je peux juste enlever la chantilly de leur visage _à la main_ avant de la manger, sinon…

— Non. Et de toute façon, j'ai pas un rond. Je vais pas me ruiner pour avoir des emmerdes.

Il décide de passer à autre chose avant que Bokuto ne se rende compte que son discours ne tient pas trop la route.

— On peut faire le truc de la course-poursuite, sinon. Ça fonctionne à tous les coups.

_Le truc de la course-poursuite_ repose en fait sur un système très simple : Kuroo se met à courir et Bokuto doit le rattraper. En soi, ça n'a rien d'original ou même d'intelligent, mais la pratique peut se révéler particulièrement incroyable. Déjà, c'est une bonne occasion de gueuler des répliques de personnages de films, et de bousculer pleins de gens dans la rue. Et puis, Bokito peut se permettre de crier « arrêtez cet homme ! » à qui veut l'entendre, ce qui augmente sa bonne humeur de, disons, au moins soixante pour-cent.

— Y a pas assez de monde, ça va être gênant, grogne son ami.

— Tu portes un costume de hibou, je ne vois pas ce qui peut être plus gênant que ça…

— Toi, rétorque Bokuto. Quand tu essayes de nous faire croire que tu peux communiquer avec les chats.

— C'est parce que je peux le faire.

— Kuroo…

— Juste— _écoute_—

— J'ai déjà assez donné, dit Bokuto avec un soupir presque triste.

Kuroo trouve ça très gonflé de la part de quelqu'un qui a réussi à se couper avec une _crêpe_. Il se défend en saisissant une peau de banane qui dépasse d'une poubelle pour la lancer au visage de son ami. Avec une grimace de dégoût, ce dernier s'apprête à riposter quand un claquement au sol se fait entendre.

Avec un sursaut, Kuroo tourne la tête et observe bêtement la bombe à eau qui vient de tomber à vingt centimètres de lui. Un ballon bleu ciel éclaté sur le bitume. C'est très certainement l'oeuvre d'un génie du mal, pense-t-il.

Un sifflement se fait entendre, les amenant tous deux à hausser le regard. Les hauteurs de Tokyo sont encore tendres, sous le doux Soleil de Printemps. Les toits se succèdent avec une imperfection familière, comme un étrange puzzle. Deux silhouettes découpent le ciel.

Le profil d'une femme dont Kuroo ne pourrait donner l'âge à cette distance. Ses cheveux ramenés en une queue-de-cheval, son costume clair et brillant lui semble-t-il — de longues paires de bottes et de gants. Son masque est d'un rouge qui rappelle les longs tapis de velours dans les châteaux, et elle aborde un sourire satisfait qui lui donne des frissons. À côté d'elle, se tient un jeune homme, certainement son coéquipier. Il est assis sur le toit, une jambe repliée contre son torse, l'autre qui se balance dans le vide — une posture qui indique une certaine nonchalance, pense immédiatement Kuroo. De loin, seules des couleurs vertes et dorées lui sautent aux yeux. Il doit essayer de se concentrer plus longtemps sur son visage pour voir si c'est bien le cas, mais oui : ses cheveux sont également d'un affreux vert. Quel mauvais goût.

— Hé oh ! gueule Kuroo. C'est quoi ce bordel, au juste ?

Il reçoit comme réponse une nouvelle bombe à eau qu'il esquive de peu.

— Mais ça va pas ?

Impossible de savoir de quel côté sont ces individus masqués. Kuroo pencherait pour le côté des méchants, vu leurs méthodes douteuses, mais ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi il se fait attaquer, _lui_. Enfin, peut-être que si. La plupart des super-vilains veulent juste plonger le monde dans le chaos, tout le monde peut-être visé. Mais quand même. Quitte à choisir une victime, autant prendre le gentil, qui est genre, _juste à côté_.

— Ils viennent pour toi ? demande Bokuto. Tu les connais ?

— Alors là, pas du tout. Je vais aller les emmerder.

— Tu veux que je vienne, ou—

Kuroo secoue la tête et place une main sur l'épaule de son ami avec un sourire en coin.

— Nos chemins se séparent ici, mon pote. De quoi j'aurais l'air, si tu me donnais un coup de main ? Je gère.

Quelque chose dans le regard de Bokuto lui dit qu'il a bien trop souvent prononcé ces mots sans rien gérer du tout, mais il en fait abstraction. Inutile de vivre dans le passé.

En évitant une dernière bombe à eau, lancée par le garçon avec un ricanement qui paraît vaguement familier à Kuroo, il se dirige vers la maison sur laquelle sont postés ses deux attaquants. Il y a bien une petite chance qu'il parvienne à escalader la façade jusqu'au toit, en empruntant les deux balcons apparents, mais Kuroo n'est plus aussi suicidaire qu'avant, et il se dit que se mettre dans une position si vulnérable alors que ses attaquants sont munis de bombes à eau n'est pas un si bon plan que ça. En toute simplicité, il décide de sonner à la porte.

Une femme qui doit avoir au moins soixante ans lui répond, à peine surprise par son accoutrement.

— Madame, fait Kuroo avec le ton le plus mielleux dont il est capable (qui d'après Kenma n'est franchement pas terrible. Il faut dire que Kuroo est plus la personne qui fait fuir les petits vieux dans la rue et qu'on prend comme exemple pour dire aux enfants « tu vois, tu n'as pas envie de terminer _comme ça_ », que celle qui fait craquer les dames de soixante ans). Je voulais juste vous faire savoir qu'il y a deux super-vilains sur votre toit.

— Oh, fait-elle avec une impassibilité qui lui échappe. C'est… Embêtant.

— Oui, en effet. Je me présente, je suis Catman.

— Catman, répète-t-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue.

— Je me proposer de virer ces charlatans pour vous. Serait-il possible d'avoir un accès à votre toit ?

Il tente un sourire peu convainquant, mais elle accepte avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Tout en haut, fait-elle tout simplement. Ne touchez à rien.

— Entendu !

Il se précipite dans les escaliers et bouscule au passage un gosse qui le regarde avec de gros yeux avant de gueuler « Tata, c'est qui ce bouffon ? » et Kuroo se retient fortement de lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Il ne voit pas en quoi porter un masque et une cape Batman pourrait être naze.

Arrivé au grenier, il trouve une trappe qui donne accès au toit et s'y glisse sans trop efforts. Au final, il n'a rien perdu de ses prouesses passées.

Il est attendu.

— Une minute et onze secondes, siffle la fille. Pas trop mal.

Le garçon se retourne vers elle avec un sourire mauvais.

— Mouais. Si tu veux mon avis, ma grand-mère aurait fait le même score. Et elle fait de l'arthrose.

— Tu peux parler, tu as voulu escalader la maison voisine pour arriver ici en passant par le local à poubelles, et tu as dû te traîner jusqu'aux genoux dans les ordures avant de réussir à agripper quoi que ce soit.

— Kami, pas _maintenant ! _grogne-t-il. Un peu de tenue, nous sommes face à notre grand ami, euh, _Catman_.

Kuroo ne sait pas s'il doit être heureux que quelqu'un le reconnaisse (ce doit être le rêve de Bokuto, et il avoue ressentir un éclat de fierté, cependant bien vite balayé par le ton moqueur de ses ennemis) ou juste méfiant vis-à-vis de ces individus qui paraissent très louches.

— Vous êtes qui ? demande-t-il, tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches dans une posture très classique. Vous me connaissez ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça, mon minou, fait le garçon.

Sa voix a quelque chose de si agaçant que Kuroo se demande s'il ne va pas juste partir et fuir toute cette situation avant qu'il ne se retrouve embarqué dans des affaires qui le dépassent. Mais honnêtement, pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose…

Il détaille ses opposants du regard. Avec ses cheveux verts, le type est au moins aussi chelou que lui. Il porte un masque qui recouvre toute la partie supérieure de son visage — les joues comprises — d'un vert sapin, soulignant un regard sec et odieux. Ses yeux sont d'un horrible jaune qui trahit immédiatement la présence de lentilles. Le reste de son costume n'a pas grand-chose de particulier ; il est plutôt moulant, comme le veux la tradition (et personne ne se plaint de ça, vraiment), vert pâle jusqu'aux articulations. Ses gants et bottes sont plus sombres, et un immense serpent de la même couleur et brodé de dorures vient barrer son torse, descendant jusqu'à ses cuisses. Si Kuroo n'avait pas été aussi agacé, il aurait presque pu penser que c'était un travail convenable.

Le costume de la fille est bien plus classique : d'un blanc pailleté, adoptant des couleurs qui vont dans les dorés ou rouges aux extrémités. Elle dégage une aura plus héroïque qu'effrayante, mais Kuroo se figure que c'est une technique plutôt vicieuse, quand on veut tendre un piège.

— Je suis Snake, fait le garçon en lui tendant la main. Et voici Kami.

Kuroo hausse un sourcil. Là, il perd des points pour l'originalité.

— Jamais entendu parler, grogne-t-il.

Il regarde la main de Snake avec un dégoût apparent, et l'autre finit par la retirer avec un soupir. Kami laisse échapper un petit rire joyeux, ce qui semble l'irriter d'avantage.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? continue Kuroo.

— Oh, rien du tout, on ne fait que se présenter. On est les nouveaux méchants du quartier, donc fais gaffe à ton cul.

— Ah, c'est une façon un peu tordue de me demander de vous accepter dans la Ligue des Super-Vilains de la préfecture ? Parce que c'est pas très convainquant.

Il n'existe bien évidemment aucune Ligue des Super-Vilains, mais Kuroo prend note d'en créer une, qui sera uniquement composée de Kenma et lui. Le nom a quelque chose de cool.

— _La Ligues des_— non, non, absolument pas, rétorque Snake, apparemment effaré par l'idée même d'être associé à un tel truc. On te dis ça pour que tu sois un peu préparé pour nos grands projets. Tu peux prévenir tous tes gentils copains.

— Euh— je vais prévenir personne. Je suis un méchant aussi, je te rappelle.

Il aime bien Bokuto, mais faut pas déconner.

Un rire étouffé échappe à Snake, qui lui jette un regard peu convaincu, l'air de dire, _arrête ton char, personne ne va tomber dans le panneau_. Bien évidemment, Kuroo est très contrarié.

— Je dis pas ça pour déconner, vous savez…

— Ben voyons…

— Mais je t'emmerde !

Snake secoue sa main en l'air, comme pour balayer ses arguments. Il échange un regard avec son acolyte, avant de revenir à Kuroo en secouant la tête en mode, _allons, ça ne va pas du tout_.

— Mon cher petit Catman, tu ne peux pas être le grand méchant et le meilleur ami du gentil ! C'est juste pas crédible !

— Déjà, comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que je suis le meilleur ami de Bo— de _Super Chouette _(il grimace en prononçant le nom), et ensuite, mec ! Xavier et Magnéto !

— Tu m'excuseras, mais Magnéto est un peu plus impressionnant qu'un pauvre type qui lance des peaux de banane quand il est contrarié. Et je ne suis pas idiot, Kuroo Tetsurou, il n'y a que deux personnes dans ce quartier avec des coiffures aussi improbables.

— Comment _oses-tu ? _se révolte Kuroo.

— Tu vois, c'est ce que les vrais méchants font.

Kami semble se sentir obligée d'intervenir.

— Ouais, enfin tu casses pas non plus trois pattes à un canard, hein, descend un peu sur Terre. Pour l'instant, ta seule action maléfique a été de marcher dans des ordures et de balancer des bombes à eaux sur une cible facile.

— Kami, de quel côté es-tu ? demande Snake avant que Kuroo n'ait eu le temps de s'indigner d'être qualifié de cible facile.

— Du côté des gagnants. Tu te la ramènes beaucoup trop, c'est gênant. Moi je veux bien qu'on fasse équipe avec Ku— avec Catman pour profiter de son expérience, aussi limitée soit-elle. Je trouve ça presque excitant, et j'ai bien envie de m'amuser !

— Crois-moi, c'est pas avec Kuroo— euh, _Catman_— qu'on va s'amuser…

— Au point où vous en êtes, vous pouvez juste m'appeler par mon nom, hein, raille Kuroo. Je vous dirais rien.

Il se fait royalement ignorer.

— De toute façon, c'est toi qui m'as traînée dans cette histoire, continue-t-elle. J'ai accepté pour te faire une fleur, alors j'ai le droit de rigoler aussi.

— Oh, t'en fais pas pour ça, on va bien se marrer.

— Ouais, ben ce sera sans moi, fait Kuroo. Je me tire, vous êtes fatiguant et louches.

Les deux autres se retournent vers lui, presque outrés. Enfin, c'est un bien grand mot. Kami aborde une moue légèrement déçue alors que Snake lève les yeux au ciel.

— Tout de suite les grands mots…

— Vous connaissez mon nom et j'aime pas ça, c'est tout.

— Moi non plus je n'apprécie pas particulièrement le fait d'avoir déjà vu ta sale tête sans masque, et alors, j'en fais pas un drame.

— Vous êtes chiant, dit Kami, on pourrait faire équipe tous les trois, vous n'y mettez vraiment pas du votre.

— Excuse-moi, je suis supposé le prendre comment ? Vous m'attaquez et vous m'insultez, donne-moi une bonne raison de vous rejoindre.

Snake se met à ricaner, un son que Kuroo pense avoir entendu bien trop de fois en l'espace de genre, cinq minutes.

— T'as entendu ça, Kami ? On l'a _attaqué_.

— Ta gueule.

— Oh, mais c'est qu'il a de la répartie ! T'as raison, faut qu'on l'embarque avec nous, on a bien besoin d'un gars intimidant comme ça.

C'est à ce moment précis que Kuroo décide qu'il n'en a plus rien à foutre et qu'il n'a pas à subir tout ça. Il leur adresse un dernier geste très peu courtois avant de faire demi-tour et se glisse dans la trappe pour sortir de ce trou à serpents. Il entend Kami s'énerver légèrement, cracher un _ah bah bravo, tu l'as fais fuir !_ auquel Snake répond immédiatement _mais enfin, c'est pas de ma faute s'il est si susceptible ! _puis il est plongé dans le silence de la maison.

En arrivant au premier, il croise de nouveau la maîtresse de maison, qui le regarde pendant une poignée de secondes avant d'engager la conversation.

— Alors, l'homme-chat, vous avez réussi à virer les autres ?

— Non, mais bonne chance, répond Kuroo (qui au point où il en est ne trouve même plus l'énergie de corriger les autres sur son nom).

Elle a l'air à peu près aussi embêtée que si quelqu'un avait renversé de la sauce tomate sur une nappe jetable.

— Ah, d'accord. Bonne journée.

Kuroo la salue rapidement et quitte le bâtiment pour retrouver Bokuto. Son ami a visiblement réussi à se garder occupé en nourrissant des pigeons, et il se retourne vers lui avec un sourire ravis quand il l'entend débarquer.

— Alors, tu t'es pas fait tuer ?

Kuroo n'est pas sûr d'avoir quoi que ce soit à répondre à ça.

— Ils te voulaient quoi ? continue Bokuto.

— Juste me faire chier, je crois. Enfin, je suis pas sûr. Apparemment ils étaient pas d'accord sur ce point.

— Oh, et tu as pu apprendre des choses sur eux ?

— Oui, une : le type est un sale con. La fille a l'air décente, par contre.

— Ils sont super-vilains ?

— Ouais. Je crois qu'ils veulent me prendre la place dans le classement…

— Il y a un classement ?

Kuroo soupire longuement et croise ses bras contre son torse.

— C'est une façon de parler, Bo, bon aller, on se casse. Je veux pas rester près de ces gens bizarres.

Habituellement, c'est en parlant de lui qu'on dit ce genre de chose. Changer de côté lui fait un peu de bien.

Bokuto se relève, tout content de lui — nourrir les pigeons doit figurer dans son top cinq des missions les plus satisfaisantes — et lui donne une grande tape dans le dos visant probablement à lui remonter le moral. C'est le geste qui compte, se dit Kuroo en grimaçant de douleur. Ils redescendent la rue bras dessus-dessous et son ami a la gentillesse de l'écouter insulter Snake et ses horribles cheveux verts. Quand ils arrivent enfin à la base, Bokuto sort les clés de sa poche et se retourne vers Kuroo avec un drôle de regard.

— Il va pas non plus être ton pire ennemi, hein ?

Un rire lui échappe.

— Y a pas moyen. Quelqu'un occupe déjà cette place et il est impossible à détrôner.

— Ouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais.

Un sourire vague flotte sur les lèvres de Bokuto, et Kuroo prend note. Il est trop crevé pour lui poser des questions maintenant, mais il aimerait vraiment savoir pourquoi est-ce que personne ne semble le prendre au sérieux quand il évoque son ennemi mortel.

— — —

— — —

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'ai vraiment une amie qui s'est coupée avec une crêpe (ET UNE CLÉMENTINE MAIS CETTE MEUF) et tous mes soucis me paraissent très futiles, à côté.

J'espère que ce début vous aura plu ! Moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas, c'est vraiment pas une fic sur laquelle je me prends la tête (enfin un peu quand même faut pas déconner haha). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en tout cas :) !

Des bisous et à la semaine prochaine (si tout se passe bien) !


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy people voici le deuxième chapitre ! Plus de Daishou, plus de Mika/Kami (c'est la BEST) ; Kuroo est toujours stupide. ENJOY.

Merci à vous pour les reviews, chacune d'entre elles a illuminé ma journée en vrai donc bless u !

La chanson du jour c'est Alright de Supergrass j'aime cette chanson voilà j'ai rien à ajouter, haha, enfin une note d'auteur COURTE ! Bonne lecture !

— — —

— — —

_**ii. we are young, we run green, keep our teeth nice and clean, see our friends, see the sights, and feel alright.**_

— — —

— — —

Kuroo est en train de vivre un rare moment de tranquillité quand Daishou Suguru décide de débarquer pour pourrir sa vie. Encore.

Il est allongé sur un des bancs du campus, à la sortie du restaurant universitaire, la tête contre l'épaule de Kenma, trop absorbé dans son jeu pour faire le moindre commentaire. Ses yeux sont explosés et Kuroo le soupçonne d'avoir passé la nuit à jouer, mais se retient du moindre commentaire : combien de personnes ont déjà essayé de le raisonner sur ce sujet, sans aucun succès ? Beaucoup trop, si vous voulez son avis. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il n'y a que lui, mais qu'au bout de cent-cinquante fois, il a l'impression de s'être dédoublé.

Le silence n'est pas le terrain de jeu de Kuroo, mais il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. Il le trouve confortable, au fond, et les craquements de pas d'étudiants au sol, les rires lointains et les coups de klaxon poussés sur le parking ont presque un côté relaxant malgré tout. Ça, et les bruitages qui s'échappent de temps à autre de la console de son ami. Il se souvient avoir été quelqu'un de silencieux, autrefois. Il avait l'habitude d'être presque timide et d'appréhender le monde. Puis il y a eu ces histoires de volleyball et de _Bokuto_, et ça a un peu changé.

Il doit bien lui rester une bonne demi-heure avant que les cours ne reprennent, et Kuroo décide que rien ne peut gâcher ce moment si paisible, rien du tout, jusqu'à ce que l'horrible tête de serpent de Daishou apparaisse dans son champ de vision, et là il change d'avis — _tout peut toujours empirer, toujours rester sur ses gardes_. Kuroo pousse un grognement et fait semblant d'avoir le regard dans le vide, de ne pas avoir repéré ce sale type. Avec un peu de chance, il ne remarquera rien du tout ! Il passera son chemin sans un mot et la journée sera sauvée !

Mais Kuroo est un homme de malchance. Un rejeton de la société et de ses miracles. Un habitant du monde des ombres et des souffrances. Daishou le regarde avec un grand sourire, le genre qui lui donne envie de crever. Il sent Kenma faire un mouvement de la tête en sa direction et il sait qu'il est cuit.

— Tiens, tiens, tiens, dit Daishou (comme s'il était le méchant d'un putain de film), si ce n'est pas mon vieil ami Kuroo Tetsurou.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Il fait de son possible pour maîtriser son ton et ne pas avoir l'air furieux dès le départ, ce qui serait bien trop jouissif pour Daishou, mais même si l'effort est notable, ce n'est pas très convainquant.

— Rien, je prends juste des nouvelles d'un ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis au moins trois heures.

Leur dernière interaction remonte au cours d'anglais qu'ils ont partagés dans la matinée. Kuroo a bien fait attention à l'éviter toute l'heure, mais rien que le son de sa voix quand il répondait à une question de leur prof suffisait à le mettre sur les nerfs. Et Daishou est un lèche-cul, ce qui veut dire qu'il parle beaucoup en classe (d'un ton mielleux et plus faux que la couleur de cheveux de Bokuto), ce qui veut dire que Kuroo souffre de martyre.

— Je sais pas, Daishou, rétorque-t-il. Je pense qu'il va falloir mettre un peu de distance entre nous, tu vois. Je suis un type bien, donc je le dis pas assez souvent mais à vrai dire, je t'apprécie moyennement.

— Ah ouais ? Tu fais bien de le répéter, j'avais pas trop compris avec le message dans la boîte aux lettres, l'autre jour.

Kuroo ouvre sa bouche et la referme. C'est une histoire vieille d'environ deux mois, dont il n'a pas vraiment envie de parler. Il était très bourré et très influençable, et Bokuto dit parfois des choses qui semblent brillantes quand on a bu un peu trop de rhum. Bref, Daishou a le lendemain retrouvé un message sur lequel on avait collé des lettres découpées dans des magazines pour former les mots suivants : RETOURNE DANS TON TERRIÉ SALLE SERPENT, accompagné de quelques dessins qui étaient supposés représenter des reptiles mais qui au final ressemblaient plus à des vers de terre. Daishou avait pris le tout en photo pour l'utiliser comme nouvelle photo de profil Facebook, notifiant Kuroo et le faisant au passage passer pour un imbécile illettré.

— Ah, ce mot d'amour ? fait Kuroo en essayant de garder une expression impassible.

— Oui, tu envoies vraiment des signaux contradictoires.

— Ben maintenant tu es fixé, mais si tu veux je peux t'envoyer un autre message encore plus clair.

— Ce serait un _plaisir_, siffle Daishou.

— J'ai déjà quelques bonnes idées. Genre, écrire un poème dont chaque vers commencera par une lettre de ton nom. Sauf que ce sera que des insultes, parce que c'est tout ce que tu mérites.

Kenma lui donne un coup de coude, comme pour lui dire de s'arrêter là. Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit là pour le lui dire, honnêtement.

— Tu as l'air d'y avoir longuement pensé et ça me touche beaucoup, fait Daishou en portant un main à son cœur. J'attends cela avec impatience.

— Fais gaffe, je glisserais peut-être des poils à gratter dans l'enveloppe.

— Tu sais parler aux hommes, mon cher.

— Bon, vous avez fini ? les interrompt Kenma d'un ton faible mais ferme. J'essaye de me concentrer, alors si vous voulez continuer à— faire ce que vous faites, peu importe ce que c'est, faites-le ailleurs, s'il vous plaît.

— Ça s'appelle faire la guerre, grogne Kuroo.

Son ami hausse les épaules, comme s'il ne pouvait pas être moins intéressé par sa réponse. Ce qui est probablement le cas.

— De toute façon, Daishou allait partir, pas vrai ?

— À ton plus grand malheur, je sais.

— Ouais, ouais. Bon vent.

Daishou lui adresse un dernier clin d'œil avant de continuer son chemin d'un pas normal, comme s'il n'était pas la pire personne au monde. Kuroo se demande ce que ça fait, d'être quelqu'un de détestable comme ça. Comment est-ce qu'il peut vivre avec ça ? Qu'est-ce qui le pousse à sortir du lit chaque matin ?

Comme à son habitude, Kenma ne fait aucun commentaire sur la scène et retourne à son jeu comme si de rien n'était. Kuroo lui est reconnaissant — si ça avait été Bokuto, il aurait posé tout un tas de questions débiles et ça aurait été une expérience embarrassante pour tout le monde. Comme souvent, Kenma est l'homme de la situation — et c'est ce qui fait de lui un excellent sidekick, même si jamais il n'apprécierait qu'on lui fasse un tel compliment.

— Il me casse les couilles, grogne quand même Kuroo (pour la bonne mesure). Il peut pas se mêler de ce qui le regarde ? C'est déjà suffisamment rageant comme ça de devoir supporter sa sale gueule en cours.

— Change de cursus, c'est ce que j'ai fait pour t'éviter. Remarque, ça n'a pas vraiment marché…

— Rien ne pourra briser notre amitié, Kenma.

— Oui, oui…

Il semble sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais la flemme prend le dessus.

De toute façon, même si Kuroo n'avait pas terminé en licence de maths, il aurait probablement continué à croiser Daishou sur le campus, comme il le fait avec tant d'autres. Kenma est en physique, pourtant ils trouvent quand même le moyen de manger ensemble quasiment tous les midis. Ils retrouvent également Akaashi, qui est en lettres et qui a malheureusement lié une étrange amitié avec Mika, ce qui fait que Daishou est aussi parfois de la partie. Kuroo déteste tous les aspects de ce hasard un peu trop ironique pour être crédible, mais ne le fait pas savoir à Akaashi, car ce n'est pas _vraiment_ de sa faute, pas vrai ? Bien sûr, il leur arrive d'avoir de ces étranges conversations télépathiques pendant lesquelles Kuroo a l'impression d'être un enfant qui se fait gronder par sa mère pour mauvais comportement, mais bon. Il apprécie plutôt Mika, c'est une fille bien. Elle aime la science-fiction et ne manque pas d'humour, même si parfois Kuroo doute de son affection à elle envers lui (ou qui que ce soit, vraiment, vu que Mika a la mauvaise habitude de dire beaucoup de chose sur le même ton, les rendant incapables de savoir si elle présente ou non). À part cela, c'est la seule à avoir le moindre pouvoir sur Daishou, et elle passe beaucoup de temps à se foutre de sa gueule, ce que Kuroo apprécie beaucoup.

C'est comme on dit : _les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis_. (Même si, bon. Techniquement ces deux-là ne sont pas ennemis et traînent beaucoup ensemble. Mais il faut avouer que Daishou est bien plus supportable quand elle est dans les parages).

Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'Akaashi est en partie fautif de son désarroi, mais en vrai ça ne change rien au fait que Daishou soit _dans sa classe_ et que ce soit affreux. Comme ça, même quand il n'est pas en classe il doit se le coltiner. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aimerait les _maths ?_ Qui aime les maths, à part Kuroo ?

Une mélodie qui sort de la console de Kenma le tire de ses pensées sombres. C'est probablement qu'il vient de compléter son niveau.

— J'ai entendu dire que tu étais tombé sur des super-vilains, l'autre jour, fait Kenma en rangeant ses affaires.

— Ouais, deux nouveaux. Ils savent comment je m'appelle.

— Oh…

— On est d'accord, c'est bizarre ?

— Pas s'ils sont du coin… Du campus, peut-être…

Kuroo hausse les épaules. Il n'a pas particulièrement envie de penser à tout ça maintenant. Il retrouve Daishou dans moins d'un quart d'heure et il n'a pas besoin d'un nouvel ennemi.

— De toute façon, ils avaient pas l'air de vouloir abandonner. On le reverra sûrement bientôt. Prépare tes meilleures répliques de vilain.

Kenma ne se prête pas vraiment au jeu du méchant, du moins en apparence. Une personne qui ne le connaît pas trop pourrait penser qu'il déteste avoir à être là, qu'il a été forcé par Kuroo ou un truc du genre (ce qui est aussi plus ou moins vrai), mais des yeux d'experts pourront déceler la vérité. Kenma _aime_ avoir le mauvais rôle. Kuroo n'explique pas autrement son petit sourire satisfait (très timide, mais quand même) dès qu'il met quelqu'un dans l'embarras. Et puis, Kenma a un costume qui ne manque pas de classe, en accord avec son nom de super : le Baron (comme dans _le Royaume des Chats_. Oui, c'était le seul personnage félin qui les mettait d'accord). Il porte un costume gris. Un costume, un vrai — veston, pantalon en toile, nœud pap', la totale. Il faut avouer qu'il a bien plus d'allure comme cela qu'en temps normal.

— On verra bien, marmonne-t-il.

Mais Kuroo peut voir qu'il a l'air curieux, malgré tout. Ou peut-être qu'il se fait des idées et qu'il trouve juste un peu de réconfort en l'idée que son ami s'intéresse un minimum à la triste vie qu'il mène. Peut-être qu'au fond, Kenma veut juste rentrer chez lui et ne plus jamais lui parler. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se fait des idées comme ça.

Un bref coup d'œil à sa montre lui indique qu'il ne lui reste qu'une poignée de minutes pour rejoindre son bâtiment avant la sonnerie. Il soupire longuement et rassemble ses affaires, se préparant mentalement à piquer un petit sprint. Kenma hoche la tête avec compréhension, l'air de lui souhaiter _bonne chance_. C'est tout ce dont Kuroo a besoin à ce moment-là.

Lorsqu'il débarque au cours de maths de l'après-midi, il est tout essoufflé et ses cheveux semblent avoir décidé d'être encore plus décoiffés qu'avant. Il ne reste qu'une place de libre au dans la salle de TD, et il grimace en apercevant Daishou deux rang plus haut. C'est une proximité qui ne lui plaît pas, mais il n'est plus à ça près.

L'enfoiré se retourne vers lui avec un air pompeux.

— Ben alors, Kuroo ? Tu as passé toute la pause à m'écrire ce fameux poème ? Il a intérêt à être bon.

Kuroo lui adresse un doigt d'honneur en espérant que ça suffira à le faire taire, et se prépare mentalement à passer une horrible après-midi.

— — —

— — —

Kenma juge le petit tas de crêpe juste devant lui avec des yeux plissés. Puis d'un mouvement très lent, il passe à tous les autres tas de crêpes, soigneusement étalés sur la table basse du QG.

— On attend du monde ? demande-t-il, et Kuroo peut sentir qu'il est fatigué d'avance (ça, ou il a encore passé la nuit à jouer plutôt que de faire ce que n'importe quel humain doit faire pour survivre : dormir).

— Non, répond Akaashi d'un ton très posé. Kuroo essaye de reproduire une crêpe _coupante_.

— C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air ! s'exclame Bokuto. On a dû refaire de la pâte !

— Je savais très bien que ce serait pas simple, fait Kuroo. Se couper avec une crêpe relève du miracle.

— Du cauchemar, tu veux dire.

— On en a déjà parlé, moi je pense que ça fait de toi quelqu'un de spécial.

Bokuto semble très ému par ces mots, et fait semblant d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil.

— Essayer d'être spécial ne t'amènera à rien, lui reproche Kenma. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu veux te couper, au juste ? Ça te paraît pas un peu exagéré ?

Son ton indique un _même si, venant de toi, je suis franchement pas étonné_ que Kuroo essaye tant bien que mal d'ignorer. Il fait semblant de réfléchir.

— Mmh, non.

Son ami hausse les épaules, avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, juste à côté d'Akaashi. Ce dernier lui lance un regard compatissant et va même jusqu'à lui tapoter l'épaule.

— En tout cas, c'est une tâche complexe, continue Kuroo. Il faut que la pâte soit très fine pour découper la peau, mais suffisamment solide pour ne pas se briser au moindre contact. Il faut pas que le bord soit cramé non plus, mais s'il n'est pas assez cuit il sera trop mou pour couper quoi que ce soit.

— Tu as une idée ? demande Bokuto.

— Non. On va juste continuer à en faire un peu au hasard jusqu'à ce que ça fonctionne.

C'est d'après lui un plan brillant. De toute façon, plus il essaye de prévoir les choses, plus elles lui échappent. Adviendra ce qu'il adviendra.

— En attendant, ça fait beaucoup de bouffe. Merci qui ?

Personne ne lui répond, mais Kenma semble vaguement intéressé par la nourriture. Peut-être qu'il se demande combien d'heures de jeu il pourra gagner s'il arrête définitivement de se préparer à manger en gardant un stock avec lui. Ce que Kuroo ne supporte absolument pas, mais si Kenma veut quelque chose, il ne voit pas comment il pourrait se dresser contre lui. Kenma est un peu un génie du mal, vous savez.

— Je vais aller acheter des accompagnements pour tout ça, fait savoir Akaashi. Vous voulez quoi ? Confitures, nutella… ?

Kuroo et Bokuto échangent un grand sourire.

— Crème de Coco !

— Châtaignes ! Marrons !

— De la pâte à tartiner au chocolat, mais _Lint_.

— Du_ caviar !_

Akaashi les fixe en silence, puis se tourne vers Kenma.

— Je vais t'accompagner, soupire ce dernier. Et je vous préviens, on va prendre des choses parfaitement normales.

Kuroo ne peut s'empêcher de crier :

— Tout cela est très normal, pour les riches que nous sommes !

— Tu as passé deux mois à faire ta vaisselle à l'eau froide parce que t'avais plus un sou.

— Oui, c'était horrible, admet Kuroo. Mais cela appartient au passé. J'ai accepté de donner des cours à quelques quelques lycéens en maths et depuis j'ai rejoint le rang des fortunés.

— Donc tu acceptes qu'on se serve dans ton porte-monnaie ? fait Kenma avec un semblant de sourire.

— Alors là, non. Tu vas aller t'acheter une édition collector de Zelda ou je sais pas quoi. J'ai encore un instinct de survie.

Son ami hausse un sourcil, l'air de dire, _vraiment ? Vraiment, Kuroo ? Tu es en train d'essayer de te couper avec une crêpe, tu as passé au moins une heure à en faire dans ce seul et unique but, et tu veux nous faire croire que tu as encore le moindre instinct de survie ?_ Mais Kuroo ne pense pas qu'il ait le moindre droit. Il se souvient très bien de cette fois en primaire, où ils parlaient de ce qu'ils feraient pour se défendre si un tueur entrait dans leur maison, et là où tous les autres avaient commencé à mettre au point des plans plus ou moins élaborés (celui de Kuroo comprenait un miroir, et il s'était trouvé très intelligent, plus malin que n'importe quel adulte, d'avoir pensé à un tel stratagème), Kenma avait tranquillement déclaré qu'il fermerait très fort les yeux en attendant de mourir. Ça, c'est le niveau zéro. Au moins, Kuroo sortira vivant de cette expérience. Coupé, heureux, et vivant.

Ce n'est que lorsque Akaashi et Kenma quittent la pièce que Kuroo se rend compte que son ami d'enfance n'aurait jamais pris la peine de faire un effort si la situation n'était pas désespérée, et qu'il réalise qu'il doit être un peu vexé par tout ça. Kenma doit probablement le trouver très fatiguant et préférer traîner avec Akaashi — ah, ça, Akaashi est arrangeant. Mais mine de rien, ce type peut se montrer très improbable et hilarant malgré lui. Kuroo ne compte pas le nombre de conneries du style « tant que tu es avec moi, tu seras le plus fort » qu'il a sorti à Bokuto avec cet air sérieux qu'ont les protagonistes de romans. Sérieusement, personne ne dit ça, personne ne trouve ça normal ; sauf ces deux-là. Parfois, Bokuto se met à faire une crise de confiance en lui et vous avez beau lui sortir tous les arguments au monde, il les rejettera avec un désespoir à peine masqué. Vous pouvez y passer des heures, ça changera rien du tout. Puis Akaashi débarque comme une fleur, aligne trois mots improbables, et le voilà tout souriant. C'est le genre de pouvoir qu'il a. Bien sûr, ça ne fonctionne que sur les idiots comme Bokuto (_idiot_ dans le sens positif, Kuroo lui porte tout l'amour au monde, vraiment). Si Akaashi lui disait ce genre de truc, Kuroo en mourait probablement. Il s'étoufferait de rire (il imagine déjà la situation — lui, en train de se prendre la tête sur un exercice de maths, puis Akaashi qui lui dit qu'il sera fort car il est là, Kuroo relevant la tête et lui demandant en quoi sa présence pourra l'aider à résoudre cette double intégrale. Akaashi hausserait les épaules, Kuroo aussi, et ils laisseraient ça là. Non, ce serait bien trop ridicule).

Un rire lui échappe en pensant à tout ça, et Bokuto lui répond en lui lançant de la pâte à crêpes dessus.

— Allons, Bo, ne la malmène pas comme ça, il faut la laisser _reposer_.

— C'est des conneries, ça. Ça fait aucune différence.

Kuroo hausse les épaules. Ses talents de dégustateur ne vont pas jusque là (ils s'arrêtent à la cuisson des pâtes, et encore).

Ils se mettent à se disputer un peu sur la recette exacte, puis sortent des bières, qu'ils décident d'utiliser comme ingrédients. N'ayant aucune notion du dosage, leur pâte est bien trop liquide mais ils parviennent quand même à en faire quelque chose.

Kenma et Akaashi débarquent quelques minutes plus tard, et déposent une boîte de thon sous les yeux de Kuroo.

— On n'a pas trouvé de caviar abordable, mais on s'est cotisé, et on t'as pris ça, lui sourit Akaashi.

— — —

— — —

La semaine suivante, ils trouvent une note d'appel au secours dans la boîte aux lettres du repère. Kuroo est immédiatement méfiant — elle est trop parfaite pour que ce soit crédible. L'écriture circulaire et délicate, accompagnée d'une touche de parfum (_Flower by Kenzo_, et oui, il est très fier de posséder cette connaissance). On dirait plus une invitation a un dîner gala qu'une note d'appel au secours. Ce genre de truc devrait être teinté de désespoir, de toute façon : des lettres tremblantes, une odeur de sueur, voilà ce qui laisserait entendre que la situation nécessite leur intervention. Là c'est plus _oups, j'ai renversé une goutte de mon champagne hors de prix sur mon canapé hors de prix et j'ai besoin d'un esclave pour nettoyer tout ça_.

Bref, Kuroo le sent pas, et Kenma non plus, mais de toute façon ils s'en fichent parce qu'ils ne sont pas là pour aider les gens. Bokuto, en revanche, semble prendre la situation très au sérieux.

— « Notre chat est resté coincé dans notre magnifique cerisier et nous avons besoin d'un super-héros pour le sortir de cette situation affreusement embarrassante », lit-il d'un ton horrifié. Tu te rends compte, Kuroo ? On peut pas laisser faire ça.

Kuroo commence à se demander pourquoi il est impliqué, puis il comprend. La présence de chat dans l'histoire a dû créer une connexion bizarre dans le cerveau de son ami. À vrai dire, l'évocation de l'animal lui donne presque envie de venir.

— Ça me paraît très louche, tout ça. Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin d'un super-héros pour se charger de ça ? On n'est pas des pompiers.

— Ils ont dû voir la scène dans les Indestructibles, fait Bokuto en se caressant le menton.

— Mouais, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils s'abaissent à ce genre de cinéma, après tout, ces personnes sont les heureux propriétaires d'un magnifique cerisier fleuri, brillant de milles feux.

Bokuto le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, comme si _Kuroo_ était la personne qui était bizarre, dans l'histoire.

— C'est absurde, un cerisier ne peut pas briller de mille feux.

— C'est une figure de style, rétorque-t-il.

— Très mal utilisée, commente Akaashi avec un petit hochement de tête.

_Ça commence à bien faire_.

— Bref, moi j'y vais pas, c'est ridicule.

— Un pauvre petit chat apeuré ! s'exclame Bokuto. Tu vas le laisser là !

— Tu ne sais pas s'il est petit et apeuré ! Peut-être que c'est un gros chat blasé ! Tu sais, la plupart des chats sont comme ça, maintenant. C'est triste mais c'est la vérité.

Il faut bien que Bokuto apprenne les choses, au bout d'un moment. Il faut arrêter de vivre dans le mensonge.

— Je vais t'accompagner, soupire Akaashi. On avisera.

De la part de la personne supposée être la plus rationnelle du groupe, c'est un peu décevant. Mais bon. Chacun ses faiblesses — celle d'Akaashi, c'est Bokuto. Celle de Kuroo, c'est— _c'est_—

— Soyez prudent, commente Kenma avec un bâillement. Moi je reste ici. J'ai pas encore commencé le dernier Kingdom Hearts, que j'ai acheté avec la fortune de Kuroo.

Par réflexe, ce dernier porte la main à son porte-feuille et en vérifie subtilement le contenu. Non, son unique billet est toujours à sa place — Kenma est juste un sale petit enfoiré.

— Si vous n'êtes pas de retour dans deux heures, on partira du principe que vous vous êtes fait enlever par des mafieux, grogne Kuroo. Bonne chance.

Une fois vêtus de leurs tenues — Kuroo se demande si elles ne deviennent pas plus ridicules à chaque fois (Bokuto a-t-il toujours eu un faux bec ? Qui a décidé que Akaashi serait crédible avec un justaucorps par-dessus un collant ?) —, ils partent avec cet air qu'ont les hommes qui s'en vont sur le champ de bataille. Kuroo les salue d'un geste militaire qu'il n'est même pas sûr d'effectuer correctement, puis retourne à son album et à sa collection de stickers de footballeurs. Il n'a que faire de ce sport tout à fait ridicule, mais il n'a pas trouvé d'équivalent avec les joueurs professionnels de volley, alors il fait avec.

Il finit par s'ennuyer et demander à Kenma s'il peut jouer avec lui, mais le regard irrité qu'il reçoit lui fait comprendre que sa question était malvenue. Kenma est occupé, et ses affaires sont trop sérieuses pour que _quelqu'un comme lui_ (peu importe ce que ça implique) puisse s'en mêler. Voilà le genre d'impression que ça donne.

Deux heures passent et le duo n'est toujours pas de retour. Kuroo ne s'inquiète pas réellement mais décide, par principe, d'appeler Bokuto pour voir si tout va bien. Il tombe directement sur sa messagerie — bon, c'est Bokuto, il a sûrement accidentellement activé le mode avion de son portable. Il essaye avec Akaashi, mais le même problème survient. Là, c'est nettement plus inquiétant.

— Ben je crois qu'ils se sont vraiment fait enlever par des mafieux, siffle-t-il.

Kenma met son jeu sur pause, ce qui veut dire que la situation est plus inquiétante que ce que Kuroo pensait.

— Akaashi ne répond pas ?

— Non.

— Essaye de voir l'adresse de la carte sur Google, pour voir ?

Il s'exécute.

— Wow, c'est pas un quartier riche, le genre où on trouverait des cerisiers fleuris.

— Montre ?

Il tend son portable à Kenma, qui fronce les sourcils.

— La rue me paraît parfaitement normale.

— Mais je vois aucun cerisier !

— Tu sais que la vision de Google Maps n'est pas non plus cent pour-cent fiable, hein ?

— Écoute, c'est quand même inquiétant.

Kenma hoche la tête, et malgré un air dépité à l'idée d'abandonner son jeu si vite, il sauvegarde et sort du canapé.

— D'accord, d'accord. Je vais t'accompagner, j'ai pas envie de recevoir des demandes de rançons parce que tu as été stupide et insouciant et que tu t'es aussi fait capturer.

Avec un sourire sincère, Kuroo lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Ils enfilent rapidement leurs costumes — nettement plus convainquant que ceux des deux autres — et se précipitent dehors pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée, plutôt proche de leur base (ce qui est tant mieux, prendre le bus habillé comme ça n'est pas forcément une partie de plaisir).

Les vingt minutes de trajets donnent le temps à la nuit de tomber. Les lampadaires s'allument et Kuroo regarde distraitement leurs ombres se balader sur les murs, attachées à leurs talons. L'air est encore doux, tacheté de nuées d'insectes — il ferme la bouche et respire par le nez pour ne pas en avaler. Kenma fixe la demi-lune d'une mine détachée. Puis ils arrivent devant la maison — une maison parfaitement normale, ni trop petite ni trop grande, dotée d'un garage et de plantes grimpantes le long de sa façade. Un sifflotement se fait entendre, mais Kuroo ne peut pas dire s'il vient de derrière les murs ou d'ailleurs.

Il échange un regard avec Kenma, puis s'avance pour sonner au portail. Un bruit mécanique se fait entendre, et le garage s'ouvre devant eux.

Pour être honnête, une telle action pourrait être très impressionnante — c'est le grand méchant qui se révèle dans une mise en scène surprenante et ingénieuse. Mais la porte du garage met tant de temps à se relever que ça en devient plus embarrassant qu'autre chose. Il observe les bottes vertes sombres, et les plus brillantes, de deux individus qu'il a déjà croisé auparavant : Snake et Kami. Alors que la porte remonte, il peut les voir changer de posture plusieurs fois, et lorsque leurs visages sont finalement visibles, leurs mines sont moins assurées qu'elles ne devraient l'être. Kuroo retient un ricanement. Kenma est très silencieux. Il fixe les deux nouveaux venus avec un air atterré, puis passe d'eux à Kuroo, d'eux à Kuroo, avant de laisser échapper un long soupir.

— Bienvenu, dit Snake d'un ton très calme, comme s'il ne venait pas de sortir d'une situation parfaitement ridicule.

— Hello ! renchérit Kami. Ça faisait longtemps !

Il n'y a aucune arrière-pensée dans son ton, du moins pas en apparence. Ça donnerait à Kuroo l'envie de lui faire confiance, si elle n'était pas probablement en train de retenir ses amis en otage.

— Bien le bonsoir, répond-il, nous sommes à la recherche de Super Chouette et d'Hedwige.

— C'est ma foi fort contraignant, nous étions justement en train de nous amuser avec eux, fait Snake en secouant la tête. Si tu tends l'oreille, tu pourras peut-être entendre leurs cris de désespoir.

Kuroo tend l'oreille mais n'entend rien du tout.

— T'es con, Snake, soupire Kami. T'es plus en train de les torturer, donc ils sont parfaitement silencieux.

Snake semble très contrarié par cette remarque. Il garde son sourire suffisant mais ses yeux lancent des éclairs lorsqu'il se retourne vers sa partenaire.

— Dis donc, tu peux pas me laisser être cool et dévastateur pendant au moins deux secondes ?

— Tu n'es ni cool ni dévastateur, et nos amis méritent un meilleur accueil que ça. La prochaine fois, je te laisse pas parler si c'est pour raconter des conneries.

— Ah la la, Kami, maintenant ils vont penser qu'on ne s'entend pas…

Mais son ton est si léger que Kuroo sait que c'est une mise en garde à ne pas commettre cette erreur.

— Voyons, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils iraient penser ça… Non, ils sont juste en train de se demander pourquoi est-ce c'est moi qui joue les sidekicks alors que je suis visiblement la plus compétente des deux ! chantonne-t-elle. Kami et son sidekick Snake ! Kami et son sidekick, comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? Ah oui, ça a un rapport avec un serpent !

Elle a l'air si enchanté par l'idée que personne n'ose l'interrompre.

— Bref, reprend Snake avec une lenteur accablante. Nous retenons vos amis.

— Quelles sont vos demandes ? demande Kuroo avec un ton très pro, genre il a déjà été dans cette situation avant.

— Que vous admettez être à la botte des gentils. Que vous disparaissiez du paysage. Que tu te coupes les cheveux.

Kuroo porte une main à ses cheveux avec un bond en arrière — _ça n'a aucun rapport ! _

— Ben voyons, tu veux pas cent balles et un mars, non plus ?

Snake fronce les sourcils, comme si c'était la chose la plus débile qu'il n'ait jamais entendue.

— Non, je veux pas m'emballer un mars, qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire—

— Oh, laisse tomber ! grogne Kuroo. Tu es encore plus stupide que tu en as l'air.

— Il a raison, fait Kami, Snake, tu devrais vraiment me laisser faire la conversation.

— Bon, ça suffit ! Je me laisse pas abattre par vos remarques désobligeantes, je m'en fous. Je suis là pour faire chier le monde, ça me fait rire. Vous pouvez continuer à m'insulter, ça me fera _rien du tout_.

Kuroo se reconnaît un peu dans cette technique, et hoche la tête.

— Bon, Baron, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Je suppose qu'on s'infiltre dans leur base et qu'on récupère Hedwige et… Super Chouette.

— Et pour ces deux-là, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? continue Kuroo. _Quelle sentence ?_

Quand Kenma est de bonne humeur, il se met à sortir des répliques de méchants dans les films. Bonus si c'est un Disney. Kuroo lui tend une perche pour le mettre un peu dans l'ambiance.

— La mort… Par décapitation, répond Kenma.

— Oh, je connais ça ! s'exclame Kami. C'est dans _Aladdin !_

Elle frappe dans ses mains avec un air enchanté. Kenma penche la tête en avant, comme pour la remercier.

— Je peux ? demande-t-elle.

— Vas-y.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et prend un ton faussement effrayé pour demander ::

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Kenma sourit doucement.

— Ton pire cauchemar.

— _Mulan ! _fait Kami en donnant un coup de coude à son acolyte. Ce type est très fort !

Tout comme Kuroo, Snake semble fatigué par cette espèce de fraternité qui se forme avec l'ennemi. Il la regarde avec l'air de dire _un peu de décence, enfin_. Kuroo en profite pour donner un coup de coude à son propre sidekick et le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Il ne faut tout de même pas oublier l'objectif de cette mission.

— On veut juste récupérer nos potes, dit Kuroo. On n'hésitera pas à utiliser la force si besoin.

Personne n'a l'air impressionné.

— On a réussi à maitriser ton ami Bokuto, ricane Snake. C'est pas tes bras d'anguille qui vont nous impressionner.

Ça ne suffit pas à lui détruire sa confiance. Kuroo a gagné de nombreux matchs grâce à ses _bras d'anguille_. Et puis même quelqu'un de modeste comme lui peut reconnaître qu'il est plutôt musclé. Non, Snake tente juste de le prendre au dépourvu et ça ne fonctionnera pas. Il note que l'identité secrète de Super Chouette est aussi cramée que la sienne, et que Snake ne veut probablement pas se salir la bouche plus longtemps en prononçant ces affreux mots.

— Comment vous avez fait pour le capturer, d'ailleurs ? Il pourrait vous mettre au sol en moins de deux secondes.

— Nous avons utilisé notre cerveau, mon cher. Kami était tapie dans l'ombre et torturait un pauvre chat dont on entendait les plaintes. Le pauvre Bokuto n'a pas supporté, il a fait ce qu'on lui a demandé. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun animal, juste des vidéos Youtube de chats affamés.

— Malin, commente Kuroo.

— Je n'ai nullement besoin de ton approbation.

— Bon, on va pas non plus y passer la nuit, hein, commente Kami. On s'arrache, les gars.

— Comment ça, _on s'arrache_, grogne Snake. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

— On laisse les deux nullos où ils sont et on va boire un coup ensemble, continue-t-elle.

— Mais enfin, _non_.

— On est des méchants ! Des méchants ! Ce n'est même pas particulièrement maléfique !

Kenma met fin à ce petit débat en faisant remarquer que si Bokuto a été suffisamment naïf pour tomber dans leur piège, il sera probablement apte à leur payer au moins une ou deux tournées. Il ajoute aussi que Hedwige a la faculté de ne s'exprimer qu'en vers lorsqu'il boit et que ça peut s'avérer être très drôle. L'argument fait immédiatement changer d'avis Kami, qui se précipite pour aller chercher les deux maillons manquants.

Bokuto débarque avec un air encore un peu effaré. Il se glisse à côté de Kuroo avec des lèvres pincées.

— C'était horrible, commente-t-il. Ils ont volé des cartes Pokémon a des enfants pour les déchirer sous nos yeux.

— Allons, Bokuto, le rassure Akaashi. Ils ont dit ça pour te faire de la peine. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont acheté eux-mêmes leurs cartes.

— Ouais, renchérit Kuroo. Ils ont dépensé leur propre argent pour ces conneries, quels cons.

— Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Akaashi.

— Apparemment, on va boire un coup.

Il ne sait pas s'il en a particulièrement envie. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient autre chose à faire, au final. Même Kenma a l'air un peu motivé, pour une fois, peut-être que c'est dû à la bonne humeur débordante de Kami. C'est vrai qu'il semble difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Après une seconde d'attente afin de vérifier si c'est une blague ou non, Akaashi hoche la tête, comme si la réponse avait la moindre logique. Bokuto semble légèrement perdu mais hausse les épaules.

— Désolé, grogne Kuroo. Ils vous ont attrapés pour m'atteindre. Tout est ma faute.

Il a toujours rêvé de prononcer ces mots. Leur potentiel dramatique est incroyable.

— Mais non, t'en fais pas… J'aurais fait la même chose pour toi, répond Bokuto.

Kuroo s'apprête à lui faire remarquer que sa réponse n'a aucun sens, mais il se fait prendre à part par un Snake en apparence confiant mais dont le sourire menace de s'écrouler. Il peut presque l'entendre grincer des dents. Tout en plaçant un bras autour des épaules de Kuroo, il se penche vers lui pour déclarer d'un ton mauvais :

— Écoute, cette situation ne m'enchante guère, mais on ferait mieux de jouer le jeu. Tu saisis ?

— C'est clair que j'ai pas envie qu'on devienne un quatuor non plus, hein. Chacun de son côté c'est très bien.

— Mais Kami est trop emballée pour faire marche arrière. On va devoir passer la soirée ensemble.

— T'en fais pas, sourit Kuroo. Je ferais suffisamment semblant de m'amuser pour que ta copine pense qu'on s'entend bien, mais en réalité je serais en train de préparer un plan terriblement maléfique pour vous faire tomber.

Un petit hochement de tête appréciateur vient souligner sa remarque.

— Et ça ne devrait pas en être autrement, fait Snake. Au fait, Kami n'est pas ma _copine_.

Kuroo se fiche bien de ça. Il l'a dit sur un ton provocateur, il n'en sait rien et n'a pas envie de savoir. Mais il y a une pointe d'agacement dans le ton de son ennemi qui lui donne l'impression qu'il y a une histoire derrière tout ça. Peut-être quelque chose à creuser, il ne sait pas. Il retient l'information au cas où.

Le reste de la soirée ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu. Kuroo s'était préparé à rager et à être sur la défensive tout le temps, ou au moins à chercher des façons de faire chier leurs nouveaux opposants. C'était le _plan_.

Ce n'était pas— de _s'amuser_. Genre, s'amuser pour de vrai, rire à en tomber par terre et à noter des bouts de phrases qui sur le coup ont sûrement semblé incroyables sur son portable pour au final ne plus rien y comprendre le lendemain. À vrai dire, Kuroo ne se souviendra pas de tous les détails — il se réveillera avec une sacrée gueule de bois et avec des pièces de puzzles dans la tête. Une image floue de Bokuto qui leur commande un plateau de shots, de lui et Snake qui s'affrontent au mètre de shots, un goût mystère choisi par Kami, la reine de la soirée. Kenma et Akaashi en retrait, mais tout de même présents. Après quelques recherches, il retrouvera une vidéo de ce dernier en train d'improviser un poème particulièrement virulent (qui comprend les mots _cul_ et _smaragdin_ dans un même vers).

Une fois étendu sur son lit, les yeux parfaitement ouverts et le mal de tête un peu plus supportable, le reste reviendra par petits bouts.

Bokuto qui essaye de lui apprendre la valse sous les directives maladroites de son petit ami, et Snake qui intervient, le ton froid, _allons ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre_, avant d'entraîner Kuroo avec lui. Ils arrivent à faire quelques pas puis se cassent à moitié la gueule, mais Kuroo retient essentiellement la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne — ils ont retirés leurs gants pour ne pas étouffer sous la chaleur. Kami et un sourire doux, en train de parler avec Kenma et Akaashi d'un cocktail délicieux dont elle vient d'apprendre la recette, et ils essayent tous les trois de s'y mettre, avec des airs d'assistants de laboratoire. Snake le met au défi de trouver une pick-up line qui fera rougir Kami mais la seule raison pour laquelle elle s'empourpre est parce qu'elle s'étouffe à moitié avec son mojito à force de se foutre de sa gueule. Kuroo réussit néanmoins à négocier ça comme une victoire et passe le reste de la soirée à lancer des bretzels sur Snake, qui à ce point est trop bourré pour s'en indigner. Au final, ils font la fermeture et ressortent bras dessus-dessous, le souffle chaud de son nouvel ennemi étrangement proche de sa gorge. Il se retourne pour croiser son regard, mais ça ne dure qu'un bref instant.

— La prochaine fois, faudra se rappeler dans quel camp tu es, fait Snake.

Kuroo cherche quelque chose de cinglant à répondre mais tout ce qui sort de sa gorge est un gloussement stupide. Il sort un stylo de sa poche (technique de l'étudiant en retard : si vous n'avez pas toujours le temps de prendre votre sac avec vous, ayez au moins de quoi écrire) et note son numéro sur le bras de Snake. Ce dernier regarde sa peau marquée en clignant des yeux.

— La prochaine fois que vous préparez un mauvais coup, appelez-nous, et on verra dans quel camp je suis, sourit Kuroo.

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se séparent, que Kuroo rejoint les épaules de Bokuto avec un soupir, une respiration qu'il ne s'était pas vu retenir. Kenma le fixe avec un drôle de sourire, le sourire qui veut dire qu'il le trouve un peu idiot mais quand même attachant. Au final, il sait bien que Kenma l'apprécie au moins un peu — il ne passerait pas autant de temps avec lui, sinon — mais un petit rappel de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal. Kuroo peut se contenter de ça.

Ils s'enfoncent dans la nuit, chacun de son côté. Kuroo se demande à quand remonte la dernière fois où il s'est autant amusé.

— — —

— — —

Retour sur quelques points haha :

1\. J'ai l'instinct de survie de Kenma, moi aussi si un tueur en série rentrait chez moi je le laisserait me tuer sans opposer aucune résistance haha ha.

2\. Flower by Kenzo c'est le best parfum donc c'est celui de Mika fight me on this. Non en vrai ça lui irait trop bien y a pas à se poser de questions.

3\. Quand j'étais petite, je croyais que l'expression « cent balles et un mars » était « s'emballer un mars » parce que ça se prononce pareil ! C'est pas évident ! Bref je comprenais pas cette expression, je la trouvais vraiment stupide. Tu veux pas s'emballer un mars. Ben non, qu'est-ce que j'irais foutre à m'emballer un mars, tu sais pas parler mon pauvre coco. Tout le monde se foutait de ma gueule donc je laisse tranquillement Daishou prendre ma place là-dessus, sorry.

Merci d'avoir lu :D ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour booster la motivation ahhh voilà, plein de bisous sinon ! Au week-end prochain :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Cette fois je suis bien en avance dans le week-end :D (probablement parce que je vais bosser pendant tout le reste...) mais voilà donc le chapitre 3, assez court et dans lequel il se passe pas grand-chose mais plus de Daishou, puis il faut bien développer les relations donc voilà.

La chanson du jour c'est The Most Immaculate Haircut de Metronomy (ÉCOUTEZ METRONOMY VOUS NE LE REGRETTEREZ PAS… L'album « The English Riviera » c'est un sans faute, c'est ultra chill et les deux chansons finales sont TOP). Sinon vous pouvez aussi écouter Sleeping Gas de The Teardrop Explodes (ma playlist est trop longue donc voilà haha).

Bref je vous laisse, bonne lecture :) !

— — —

— — —

_**iii. he's got the most immaculate haircut**_

— — —

— — —

Il faut à Snake trois jours pour reprendre contact avec lui. Kuroo essaye d'en tirer une satisfaction en se convainquant que sa gueule de bois a été si terrible qu'il n'a pas pu faire autrement. Bien sûr, Bokuto a une autre théorie qu'il ferait mieux de garder pour lui, mais qu'il tente quand même d'exposer lorsqu'ils sont en train de consommer leur dîner en toute tranquillité.

— Le truc des trois jours, non ? fait-il. Quand tu récupères le numéro de quelqu'un il paraît qu'il faut attendre trois jours pour envoyer un message.

— Je connais pas cette théorie, mais elle a l'air stupide, souligne Kuroo.

— Il y a des raisons, je crois. Genre, trois jours c'est assez court pour montrer que tu es intéressé, mais aussi assez long pour pas avoir l'air d'être désespéré.

Kuroo manque de s'étouffer avec ses nouilles instantanées.

— Mais— mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, au juste—

— Ben, de la théorie des trois jo—

— Mais enfin, tu me parles d'une technique de drague, là !

Le sourire que lui offre son ami est aussi éclatant qu'inapproprié.

— Ah, Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo… Il faut décidément tout t'apprendre.

— Je… Non. Juste non, grogne-t-il. Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça.

Toute cette histoire lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on essaye de lui faire croire que ses pires ennemis feraient un bon parti pour lui ? Parfois, il a l'impression que Bokuto s'est transformé en un père qui doit à tout prix marier sa fille au premier venu. Un père qui n'a de toute évidence aucune notion de ce qui est bien pour sa fille.

— Mais vous étiez si mignons, l'autre soir !

— Je le connais à peine.

Bokuto ricane à ces mots, alors que Kenma lève les yeux au ciel, juste derrière lui.

— Bien sûr, fait Kenma.

— Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois ? grogne Kuroo. Vous pensez que j'ai besoin de faire mon intéressant et que je suis allé jusqu'à demander à quelqu'un que je connaissais d'avant s'il pouvait faire toute cette mise en scène avec moi pour vous divertir un peu ? Vous êtes cons ou quoi ?

Kenma le regarde comme s'il venait de déclarer que la Terre était plate.

— Laisse tomber, Kuro.

— Je suis pas en train de faire mon intéressant ou je sais pas quoi. Et arrêtez de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde pas. C'est fatiguant pour tout le monde.

— Ok, ok, intervient Bokuto. Pas la peine de t'énerver. On veut juste aider.

— Aider à quoi ?

— À trouver l'amour !

Kuroo pose son bol de nouilles pour saisir un coussin et l'écraser sur le visage de son ami. Voilà comment on répond aux paroles absurdes.

— Si tu veux m'aider à trouver l'amour, commence par choisir une personne décente. Je connais à peine ce type, et les deux seules fois où je l'ai vu, il a essayé de me lancer des bombes à eaux dessus et puis il vous a enlevé pour m'attirer dans un garage.

— Ouais, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, marmonne Kenma. Fais pas genre tu mérites mieux que ça.

— Vous savez, parfois je me demande si vous êtes vraiment mes amis ou si vous traînez avec moi juste pour avoir quelqu'un à insulter…

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

— Ça fait plaisir de se sentir aimé.

Il ne se rend compte qu'il a tendu une perche à Bokuto qu'au moment où son sourire dépasse de son visage.

— Mais tu es aimé, Kuroo. C'est justement ce qu'on essaye de te faire comprendre.

— Fermez tous vos gueules.

Il s'enfonce dans son fauteuil avec un soupir dépité, sortant son portable pour relire le message qu'il vient de recevoir. Il n'y a rien de romantique là-dedans.

— Dis-nous au moins ce qu'il t'a envoyé ! demande Bokuto.

— Des conneries.

Il s'apprête à ranger l'objet maudit mais son ami le lui prend des mains avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement. Kuroo n'essaye même pas de protester. Le rapport de force n'est définitivement pas égal.

— « Mon _cher petit chaton_, voici une liste de films dont les méchants sont assez convainquant si tu as besoin d'inspiration pour ton personnage. Je sais que vu les échanges que nous avons pu avoir, ta référence principale doit être Dudley Dursley, mais crois-moi, il y a bien mieux. Transmets mes amitiés à Baron, Snake ». Si ce n'est pas adorable…

— Adorable ? _Adorable ?_ Il est littéralement en train de m'insulter, là…

— C'est ce qu'il essaye de te faire croire, mais en vrai il a pris la peine de te noter une liste entière de films juste à la suite !

— Ouais, il a dû taper « meilleurs méchants de films » sur Google et puis basta.

Ceci dit, Kuroo connaît une autre personne capable de mettre beaucoup trop de moyen dans des insultes mal déguisées. C'est à croire qu'il attire les serpents.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui répondre ?

— Rien du tout, marmonne Kuroo.

Il profite d'un instant d'hésitation de la part de son ami pour lui arracher son portable des mains et le glisser dans sa poche.

Mais malgré ses mots, il ne résiste pas plus d'une demi-journée. Dans la soirée, quand il est enfin seul (et un peu au bord de la crise de nerfs à cause d'une série d'exercices de maths qui lui font remettre en cause tous ses choix de vie), il lui répond par tout un tas d'insultes soigneusement choisies, toutes en rapport avec les serpents. Ce n'est pas compliqué, il a déjà une liste pour ça, une liste spéciale Daishou.

Snake lui répond sur-le-champs, lui aussi relativement agressif, comme si lui aussi venait de se casser les dents sur son livre de maths.

Au bout de vingt minutes, ils sont en train de s'échanger des idées de futurs mauvais coups.

**[23:43] Snake :** on pourrait engager des gens pour qu'ils prennent un air effrayé devant Bokuto, il deviendrait fou.

**[23:44] Catman :** mieux, on pourrait lui faire croire qu'il a perdu la boule et a commencé à faire nimp. J'ai juste à attendre qu'il s'endorme et à son réveil je prends un air effrayé et je lui sors « tu ne te souviens donc pas ? »

**[23:44] Snake :** je pourrais demander à Kami d'écrire un faux article de journal.

**[23:44] Catman :** on achète des fausses plumes qu'on colle sur son costume et on lui fait croire qu'il a pété un câble et qu'il a tué un vrai hibou pour les récupérer

**[23:44] Catman :** il serait inconsolable

**[23:45] Snake :** comme quoi même toi tu peux avoir de bonnes idées, je note.

**[23:45] Catman :** hEY

**[23:45] Catman :** je connais bokuto mieux que lui-même, je te rappelle

**[23:45] Catman :** toutes ses faiblesses… ;^)

**[23:46] Snake :** et son acolyte ? Des infos intéressantes à partager ?

**[23:46] Catman : **ça dépend de ce que tu as à offrir en échange

**[23:46] Snake : **tu n'as pas l'air de saisir l'enjeu. Il faut qu'on fasse tomber les gentils, c'est notre rôle. Tu peux continuer à pas être crédible dans ton coin mais ce sera sans moi. Il ne faut pas seulement les surpasser un peu, mais bien les pulvériser :).

Kuroo fixe son portable avec un froncement de sourcils.

**[23:47] Catman : **tu serais pas un peu un psycho toi ?

**[23:47] Snake : **quoi, le coup du garage t'avais pas mis la puce à l'oreille ?

**[23:47] Snake :** de toute façon, tu peux t'arrêter là. La véritable menace c'est Kami.

**[23:47] Catman :** tu trouves ? Perso je l'aime bien

**[23:48] Snake :** elle veut qu'on devienne amis.

**[23:48] Snake :** AMIS.

**[23:48] Catman :** fjidfuidufdi

**[23:48] Catman :** ah ouais quand même

**[23:49] Snake :** bref, j'ai besoin de toutes tes infos.

**[23:49] Snake :** toutes les faiblesses des gentils, triées par catégorie puis par ordre alphabétique dans lesdites catégories.

**[23:49] Snake :** à partir de là il me sera très simple d'établir un plan parfait.

**[23:50] Catman :** ….. wtf

**[23:50] Snake :** mais j'ai déjà remarqué que Bokuto appréciait la compagnie de Kami, et peut-être même la mienne.

**[23:50] Snake :** je pourrais tout simplement prétendre être ami avec vous pour en savoir plus

**[23:50] Catman :** t'es vraiment cinglé et

**[23:50] Catman :** je sens que ça va être insupportable

**[23:50] Catman :** je m'oppose à cette proposition

**[23:50] Snake : **je vois. Ton opposition est notée.

**[23:51] Snake : **je passerais à votre base le week-end prochain, donne-moi le code d'accès.

**[23:51] Catman :** fjdofjd JE

**[23:51] Catman : **tu sais pas lire ou quoi c'est hORS DE QUESTION

**[23:51] Snake : **en échange de te montrerais la nouvelle base des méchants.

**[23:51] Catman : **omg il y a une nouvelle base?

**[23:52] Snake : **bien évidemment.

**[23:53] Snake : **bon, nous avons un marché ?

**[23:53] Catman :** mayb

**[23:53] Catman : **j'en parle à Kenma et je vous redis

**[23:53] Catman :** BARON

**[23:53] Catman :** À BARON

**[23:53] Catman : **merde

**[23:53] Snake :** t'emballe pas, on savait.

**[23:54] Catman :** c'est la teinture hein ?

**[23:54] Snake :** encore et toujours.

**[23:54] Catman :** tu te permets de nous dire ça…. alors que tu as les cheveux verts….

**[23:55] Snake :** tout cela fait partie de mon identité secrète, mon cher.

**[23:55] Snake : **mais bref. On se recontacte pour ces histoires de bases. J'ai à faire.

**[23:55] Catman :** ouais bye

**[23:55] Catman :** (^:

**[23:56] Snake : **arrête ça.

**[23:56] Catman :** no :^)

Kuroo le spamme de quelques smileys supplémentaires avant de laisser tomber. Il jette son portable sur son lit et se masse les tempes, se demandant dans quelle histoire il ne s'est pas encore embarqué. Comme si supporter Daishou en semaine ne suffisait pas. D'ailleurs, rien qu'à penser au lendemain, un début de migraine le secoue — ils ont tous leurs cours ensemble et s'il y un peu de malchance (ce qui est souvent le cas), il devra peut-être se le coltiner comme partenaire de TP. Rien de tout ceci ne l'enchante, mais il est paré à tout. Kenma a pris soin de lui télécharger une petite dizaine de jeux sur son portable pour pas qu'il ne se plaigne trop auprès de lui. Cela donne plus ou moins à Kuroo l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et demi, mais le temps est subjectif, pas vrai ?

Puis il pense au week-end et à Snake et c'est encore plus compliqué. Bon, ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment alors il a encore une marge d'erreur — peut-être que Snake est une personne _décente_. À vrai dire, même si c'était le cas, il n'en aurait rien à faire. Il n'a pas envie de se retrouver dans une situation délicate, ça lui paraît déjà suffisamment compliqué à gérer. Kuroo se connaît. Il connaît ses limites et la dernière chose qu'il a envie de faire est de laisser une nouvelle personne louche entrer dans sa vie. Il y en a déjà bien assez.

Il réussit à penser à autre chose en se replongeant dans ses devoirs. Il prend même de l'avance, ce qui relève du miracle — au point qu'il se sente obligé d'en informer Kenma. Ce dernier lui répond d'aller dormir, ce qui doit être la plus grosse forme d'hypocrisie à laquelle Kuroo n'a jamais été confrontée.

Quand il s'endort, il pense une dernière fois au sale sourire de Daishou, aux sifflements de serpents qui accompagnent sa longue démarche traînante. Oui, il y a bien assez d'un connard comme lui.

— — —

— — —

Comme il l'avait prédit, Kuroo se retrouve avec Daishou et deux autres types dont il a oublié les noms en travaux pratiques. Quelqu'un a dû lui jeter une espèce de mauvais sort pour qu'il se retrouve toujours dans les pires situations (et se demande si ce n'est pas d'ailleurs Daishou lui-même), autant de malchance lui paraît toujours improbable.

Étrangement, ça ne se passe pas trop mal (principalement car leur prof reste dans la salle, et que Daishou étant le plus gros lèche-cul de l'univers, il ne fait rien de très gros. Il est tout en sourires mielleux, en _ho ho ho mon cher Kuroo, mettons donc à profit nos capacités mutuelles afin de venir à bout de cet exercice très complexe le plus rapidement possible_, et même si son regard a quelque chose d'incroyablement agaçant, Kuroo peut supporter). Au final, leur esprit de compétition les amène même à fournir un travail plus que correct, même si les deux autres élèves restent un peu perplexes lorsque Daishou jette le stylo préféré (l'unique stylo) de Kuroo par la fenêtre quand le prof regarde ailleurs ; ou même carrément inquiets quand Kuroo s'empare discrètement de la gomme de son ennemi juré pour en manger un bout sous le regard effaré de ce dernier (_tu es le pire, Kuroo, je n'ai même plus les mots_).

En bref, ce n'est pas l'idéal (comment voulez-vous que ce soit le cas lorsque Daishou est impliqué ?) mais ça reste passable. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Kuroo le retrouve dans sa propre résidence.

Il vit dans un complexe étudiant composé de quelques dizaines de chambres individuelles. Kenma et Bokuto sont dans le même bâtiment — et accessoirement, Akaashi l'est aussi, parce qu'il vit plus ou moins avec Bokuto. Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus merveilleux au monde : les chambres sont bien tristes (mais c'est sans compter sur les posters flamboyants de Kuroo) et les sanitaires dans un état discutable, enfin bon, on fait avec. Et puis il y a un espace commun où ils peuvent parler de tout et de rien pendant que Kenma joue. Espace la plupart du temps déserté par le reste des étudiants, qui ne veulent pas avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec les types louches qu'ils sont — c'est du moins ce que Kenma leur dit.

Bref, un petit coin de paradis, avec un frigo pour des bières et un comptoir où on peut faire des bras de fer (ou Kuroo et Bokuto en font, du moins, même si ça se termine toujours de la même façon), un écran suffisamment grand pour pouvoir jouer à Mario Kart à quatre sans qu'on se trompe de joueur et qu'on croit gagner alors qu'en fait on fait juste n'importe quoi (astuce : si vous pensez être premier, c'est une erreur et vous regardez l'écran de Kenma. Kenma est toujours premier, sauf si vous lui piquez sa manette). Daishou ne devrait _pas_ être là.

Et pourtant Kuroo n'est pas en train de rêver. Ce sale serpent est bien étalé sur _leur_ canapé avec une de _leur_ bière à la main, en train de parler à _son_ Kenma — qui lui répond ! Kenma ne répond pas à Kuroo au moins trois fois sur quatre, et ils sont supposés être proches ! Il ne devrait même pas adresser la parole à Daishou !

— Cet endroit est vraiment charmant, dit Daishou avec un ton suffisant, comme s'il prenait pour une espèce de diva.

Puis son regard glisse jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et il aperçoit Kuroo.

— Cet endroit était charmant jusqu'à maintenant, rectifie-t-il avec un petit hochement de tête.

Kuroo hésite à tourner les talons et à l'ignorer parfaitement, mais ce serait comme perdre et jamais,_ jamais de la vie_ il ne s'avouerait vaincu contre ce type.

— Vu que c'est visiblement pas assez bien pour toi, tu peux dégager, fait-il en tenant la porte au cas où. On s'en remettra.

— T'en es sûr ? Moi je pense plutôt que c'est tout l'inverse, mon pauvre. Je veux pas avoir ton désespoir sur la conscience.

Puis il se prend le menton, faisant semblant de réfléchir.

— En fait, si. Je veux avoir ton désespoir sur la conscience. Rien ne me remplirait plus de joie.

Kuroo lui jette son sac dessus mais il parvient à l'éviter en effectuant une petite roulade. Kenma se masse doucement les tempes, ferme les yeux un moment, puis sort son portable de sa poche. Il jette un dernier regard à Kuroo, l'air de dire :_ n'essaye même pas de m'impliquer là-dedans_.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? grogne Kuroo en attrapant une bière sur le comptoir. J'étais sûr d'avoir mis du produit anti-serpent.

— Allons, essaye au moins d'avoir l'air crédible. J'accompagne ma chère amie.

Il désigne d'un geste théâtral Mika, installée sur le divan d'en face, à côté d'un Akaashi qui semble complètement déconnecté de la scène.

— Salut, Kuroo ! lance-t-elle avec un petit geste de la main.

Il lui rend son geste avec un léger sourire. Il aime bien Mika, même s'il questionne grandement ses choix en amitié (et en amour ! Comment a-t-elle pu se coltiner ce type ? Peut-être qu'à l'époque, elle ne voyait pas son _vrai_ visage. Et maintenant, eh bien— ce n'est pas comme si Daishou semblait lui cacher sa véritable nature, mais quand même). Mika est une chouette fille, et Kuroo ne dit pas juste ça parce qu'elle est allée le voir à plusieurs de ses matchs pour le soutenir dans le passé (Daishou venait pour les insulter, c'était un bien pour un mal).

— Désolé, continue Kuroo, ça n'explique toujours pas ta présence.

— Elle a insisté.

— Absolument pas, répond Mika avec un grand sourire. Akaashi avait quelques questions à me poser et je me suis proposée de passer, mais tu as décidé que c'était une bonne occasion de venir embêter K—

— Bref, l'interrompt Daishou. Je suis là. Pour ton plus grand plaisir.

Kuroo se demande s'il pourrait juste répondre _malheur_, ce à quoi Daishou répéterait _plaisir_, pendant au moins deux jours. Ce serait très fatiguant pour tout le monde et ses amis refuserait certainement de lui adresser à nouveau la parole, alors il s'abstient.

Mika et Akaashi sont tous les deux en lettres, et bien que ce dernier soit un étudiant plus que respectable, il essaye probablement de prendre de l'avance sur son programme auprès d'une élève d'un an de plus. Du Akaashi tout craché. Encore une fois, c'est un peu à cause de lui que la vie de Kuroo est un enfer, mais il respecte ça — Akaashi rend Bokuto heureux et Bokuto le rend heureux, lui. À partir de là il n'y a plus rien à faire.

— Tu veux qu'on s'entraide pour nos devoirs de maths ? demande Daishou, comme si c'était une question qui avait du sens.

Un rire étranglé échappe à Kuroo.

— Ça rehausserait tes notes, continue Daishou.

— Mais je rêve, tu te prends pour qui ?

— Pour le meilleur élève de la promotion.

— Il _fallait_ que tu le places quelque part, hein ? ricane Kuroo. C'est vrai que tu ne l'avais pas encore dit aujourd'hui.

— Incorrect, déclare soudainement Mika. Il l'a dit au moins trois fois déjà.

— Je ne suis même plus surpris, à ce stade.

Au plus grand désarrois de Kuroo, Daishou est toujours placé haut dans les classements. Bien sûr, il ne devrait pas être surpris, cela colle parfaitement à l'image de type propre sur lui, de petit élève modèle qu'il dégage. Mais c'est une défaite et Kuroo n'aime pas ça. Il n'est pas lui-même mal classé (il fait des efforts, il est loin d'être à la ramasse, mais avec Bokuto dans les parages c'est compliqué de se concentrer entièrement sur ses études). Le seul point positif de tout cela est que Daishou finit par se ridiculiser plus qu'autre chose en rabâchant sans cesse son titre de premier de la classe.

— Tu refuses mon aide, donc ?

— Bien évidemment. On sait tous que tu proposes ça pour ensuite te la péter auprès de tout le monde, m'humilier, et gagner des points auprès de la prof. Me prends pas pour un con.

Daishou prend un air faussement scandalisé.

— Oh non, mon maléfique plant aurait-il été percé à jour ? Serais-je _démasqué ?_

Son ton insiste légèrement sur ce dernier mot, et il fixe Kuroo en plissant les yeux. Impossible de savoir à quoi il pense, mais Kuroo prend l'initiative de clôturer le débat en arrêtant de répondre (ce par quoi Mika semble impressionnée). Il vient s'installer près d'Akaashi, plongé dans un texte qui lui donne presque mal à la tête alors qu'il est trop loin pour qu'il puisse en déchiffrer le moindre mot.

Son regard se perd un instant sur les échanges incompréhensibles entre lui et Mika, qui le conseille apparemment sur une approche pour un plan de dissertation. Il est bien content de ne plus avoir à se préoccuper de tout cela. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, il en vient à Kenma, toujours scotché à son portable, pour se terminer sur Daishou. Ce dernier le fixe toujours, ce qui arrache un léger sursaut à Kuroo lorsque leurs regards se croisent brièvement. Il est toujours affalé comme s'il avait passé sa vie ici, une jambe qui repose sur la table base et l'autre repliée contre son torse. C'est une pose familière à Kuroo. Sa main repose dans ses cheveux châtains et son expression a quelque chose de sérieux, pour une fois. C'est peut-être pour ça que Kuroo est surpris, à vrai dire — croiser le regard de Daishou, c'est comme ouvrir la porte des embrouilles. Là il ne dit rien, il se contente de le fixer en silence et sans sourire, ce qui est aussi étrange que terrifiant, d'une certaine façon.

Kuroo détourne soigneusement le regard. Il n'a aucune envie d'engager la discussion. Ça l'arrange que Daishou fasse la gueule — même s'il retrouvera probablement son sourire agaçant dans quelques minutes —, au moins il arrête de dire des conneries.

Cet étrange instant de presque-silence est interrompu par l'arrivée de Bokuto, qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de s'allonger à moitié sur Kuroo alors qu'il est en sueur et encore en tenue de sport.

— J'ai envie de mourir. Faites-moi à bouffer.

— Il reste des crêpes, fait Kenma en haussant les épaules.

— Encore ? Ça fait combien de jours… ?

— Bien trop, si tu veux mon avis…

Mais ils sont trop flemmards pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre et finissent par sortir les fameuses crêpes du frigo. Mika paraît très heureuse de cet encas et propose de chercher des citrons chez elle pour les accompagner. Bien sûr, Daishou ne fait que se plaindre — _la pâte est inconsistante, celle-ci est à moitié cramée, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si épais ?_ Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant mais reste gonflé de la part de quelqu'un qui reçoit de la bouffe gratuitement.

— Arrête de râler, rit Mika en lui donnant un coup de coude. Moi je trouve ça très bon.

— C'est parce que tes standards sont très bas, fait remarquer Daishou.

— Ça, c'est un secret pour personne. Je te rappelle que j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi…

Kuroo manque de s'étouffer avec sa bière quand il aperçoit l'expression que fait Daishou lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il vient de provoquer sa perte tout seul.

— Mes goûts sont quand même meilleurs depuis, ceci dit, ajoute-t-elle. On ne peut pas en dire autant des tiens.

À ces mots, Daishou s'immobilise totalement, et ses yeux se mettent à lancer des éclairs alors que son visage rougit légèrement. Ça ne dure pas longtemps — une poignée de secondes pendant lesquelles Kuroo a l'impression qu'il va s'énerver, ou au moins faire une remarque désobligeante. Mais on parle de Daishou : il se reprend rapidement, trop rapidement pour qu'on puisse lui trouver des faiblesses. C'est ce qui irrite tant Kuroo à propos de lui, au fond. Il montre ce qu'il choisit de montrer, et efface tout le reste comme si ça allait faire de lui quelqu'un de mieux. Comment voulez-vous qu'il devienne ami avec quelqu'un qui ne peut pas être honnête plus de deux secondes, hein ?

Un sourire tacticien vient rapidement remplacer l'embarras précédemment visible sur son visage.

— Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, dit-il d'un tout très léger. Je te rappelle que je suis sorti avec toi.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil au passage et elle se met à rire, une main penchée dans le vide comme les femmes riches dans les films des années cinquante. Pour une raison qui lui échappe, Kuroo a immédiatement envie de mettre fin à ce passage incongru (ce doit être le fait de voir Daishou essayer de flirter avec quelqu'un, c'est très dérangeant et il souhaite immédiatement chasser cette image de son esprit).

— J'ai de la vodka, dit-il comme si l'alcool était la solution à tous ses problèmes. Et de la limonade.

Les autres le regardent abasourdis pendant un moment, puis haussent les épaules d'un geste commun.

— De la grenadine, aussi, continue Kuroo, avant de se faire pousser par un coup de pied de la part de Mika, qui lui dit d'aller chercher tout ça.

— On est que mardi, se plaint Kenma. Vous allez encore pas dormir et vous en plaindre pendant tout le reste de la semaine.

— On s'en fiche, on pourra toujours rattraper nos heures de sommeil demain.

— Kuro, combien de fois as-tu prononcé ces mots…

— C'est différent ! s'exclame-t-il, sur la défensive (alors que vraiment, ça ne l'est pas).

Kenma plisse les yeux et laisse échapper un nouveau soupir.

— C'est pas parce que Daishou est là que tu dois faire n'importe quoi, tu sais…

— Ça n'a rien à voir !

Mais ses paroles ne servent qu'à alimenter l'irritation de Kenma, qui lui lance un regard si froid que Kuroo se demande s'il ne devrait pas s'emmitoufler dans un plaid et y rester pour l'éternité. Il grogne et ramène les boissons promises sur la table. Il ne doit pas être plus de dix-neuf heures, mais au point où il en est, il préfère boire pour oublier la présence de son ennemi juré dans sa résidence. Combien de personnes va-t-il avoir à accueillir dans les jours qui viennent, au juste ? Cette situation a un goût de déjà vu (ou d'avant-vu, étant donné que la visite de Snake n'est prévue que pour le week-end suivant) et inutile de préciser qu'il n'aime pas ça du tout.

La soirée commence affreusement mal. Kuroo prend l'initiative d'ouvrir une bouteille de limonade mais à peine commence-t-il à dévisser le bouchon que du liquide se met à gicler de partout. Daishou se retourne vers lui avec un sourire mauvais et la lui prend des mains.

— Tss, tu fais n'importe quoi, laisse faire les pros.

Puis il tente de retirer le bouchon plus lentement mais finit quand même par en foutre partout. Kuroo lui jette un regard blasé qu'il ignore soigneusement ; en fait cet enfoiré se contente d'un grand sourire, tout en tendant la bouteille dégoulinante à Kuroo comme si tout allait bien avant de s'essuyer les manches sur le canapé, l'air de rien. Pour le mettre mal à l'aise, Kuroo décide de le regarder fixement tout le long de l'opération, mais Daishou réagit de la pire manière possible : il le regarde droit dans les yeux tout en continuant à tacher son canapé, et étant donné que personne ne veut s'avouer vaincu en quittant l'autre du regard, ça dure au moins dix minutes. Son sauveur est Bokuto, qui finit par interrompre toute cette absurdité en sautant sur les genoux de Kuroo (ce qui est très douloureux, _certes_) et en lui expliquant que le mélange de sirop de grenadine et de kiwi avec de la vodka forme la meilleure combinaison jamais créée.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, ça ne dure pas bien longtemps. Ils ont cours tôt le lendemain et une élève de la résidence, probablement au bord de la crise de nerfs, débarque pour leur demander très poliment de dégager, ce à quoi Kuroo répond, _oui, merci, dégagez tous_. Il regarde Daishou revêtir son manteau long, une coupe qui lui va presque bien, une couleur qui met presque en valeur son regard pétillant. Ses joues sont légèrement rouges à cause de l'alcool, et si ce n'était pas pour le flot d'insultes qui ne quittait pas sa bouche, Kuroo le trouverait presque passable.

Ils doivent se dire au revoir et Kuroo ne sait pas dire. Il repense à cette histoire de mauvais goût, et avant de pouvoir se retenir de poser la question, il la pose :

— Pourquoi est-ce que Mika dit que tes goûts sont affreux, d'ailleurs ? Me dis pas que tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ?

_Et si c'est le cas, pauvre personne_.

Daishou fronce les sourcils, l'air gêné tout d'un coup.

— C'est pas tes affaires, et puis y a personne, Mika dit juste n'importe quoi.

— Ton expression indique le contraire, ricane Kuroo.

Il est curieux. S'il parvient à découvrir l'identité de l'heureux élu, il pourra tellement faire chier Diashou à propos de ça. Ce serait magique. Il s'apprête donc à insister (avec l'alcool, l'habituel masque de Daishou tombe), mais Mika intervient, s'accrochant en titubant au bras de Daishou.

— C'est une private joke, Kuroo. C'est parce que Daishou est fan de _Batman_, tu vois.

Il hausse un sourcil. Allons bon. Batman est génial, il n'y a rien de mal à l'apprécier. Il s'apprête à défendre son point de vue corps et âme lorsque Daishou se met s'agiter dans tous les sens, les joues légèrement plus rouges.

— Mais enfin ! Arrête avec ça, _on y va_.

Kuroo ne comprend pas pourquoi il montrerait autant d'embarras à l'idée d'aimer Batman, mais okay.

Il regarde Daishou traîner Mika dehors avec une moue agacée, et se tourne vers les autres.

— Vous pensez que je dois prendre comment le fait que Daishou aime Batman ? C'est un peu mon modèle, vous savez—

On lui répond par un grognement général.

— — —

— — —

Kuroo qui mange un bout de la gomme de Daishou… ça paraît con mais une fois en 5ème deux mecs devant moi se disputaient et d'un coup y en a un qui lève la main pour déclarer « Monsieur, y a machin qui est en train de manger ma gomme ! » et c'est l'une des phrases les plus stupides que j'ai jamais entendue.

Ptdr Daishou qui laisse des indices « subtils ». Désolée mais pour le bien de cette histoire il faut que Kuroo soit THAT dumb (en vrai il y a une raison un peu… u will see).

Daishou qui fait genre que Kuroo est un imbécile parce qu'il sait pas s'y prendre pour ouvrir la bouteille de limonade mais qui fait quand même de la merde en voulant lui montrer comment faire c'est MOI, désolée d'être cette personne.

Next il y aura beaucoup de Snake et Kami !

Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont plus qu'appréciées et aident vraiment à garder la motivationnn voilà ! Des bisous et à la prochaine, merci de continuer à lire :D !


	4. Chapter 4

HI et voici le chapitre 4 enjoyyy

La chanson du jour c'est Take Me Out de Franz Ferdinand parce qu'on l'aime, et vous pouvez aussi écouter Every Stupid Actress de TV Girl j'aime bien l'ambiance.

Bonne lecture !

— — —

— — —

_**iv. i say: take me out.**_

— — —

— — —

Le samedi suivant, Kuroo se prépare mentalement à ce qui va suivre. Il sait que ça fera partie de ces journées où personne ne le laissera dire ce qu'il pourrait avoir à dire, où rien n'ira comme prévu — alors franchement, autant juste laisser faire les choses.

Sa crainte principale est le caractère manipulateur de Snake. Étant un ami plein de bonnes attentions, Kuroo ne veut pas que Bokuto soit _écrasé_ par ses plans. Bien sûr, ils sont dans des camps différents et il ne retient pas ses coups (l'échange de céréales était très efficace, malgré tout ce que Akaashi peut dire. Ça a rendu Bokuto complètement parano pendant au moins deux semaines). Mais il faut pas non plus déconner, il ne va pas laisser deux espèces de psychopathes torturer son meilleur ami sous ses yeux.

Étant donné qu'il sait déjà que la situation va lui échapper, il descend chercher les deux autres super-vilains avec une unique résolution pour cette soirée : ne pas laisser Bokuto mourir. Et c'est tout. Absolument n'importe quoi d'autre pourrait arriver, tant que Bokuto n'est pas mort, ce sera une réussite.

— Tu es en retard, fait remarquer Snake dès qu'il ouvre la porte de l'immeuble.

Peut-être que dans une autre langue,_ tu es en retard _veut dire _bonjour_, mais Kuroo en doute fortement.

— Je vais refermer la porte si tu continues, râle-t-il.

— Excuse-moi, _Miss Teigne_, je ferai abstraction de ton retard si tu nous donnes enfin accès aux portes du bonheur.

— T'avais qu'à envoyer un message plus tôt. Et tes portes du bonheur risquent d'être un peu décevantes, je te préviens.

— Plaît-il ?

— Pour l'instant, c'est un peu le chantier, fait Kuroo avec un haussement d'épaules. On fait des crêpes.

Snake hausse un sourcil si haut qu'il disparaît sous sa mèche verte.

— Ah, mais— mais pourquoi ? demande-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Kami lui donne un énorme coup de coude, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

— J'ai… Mes raisons, répond Kuroo (il doute qu'expliquer cette histoire de coupure soit une bonne idée). Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai besoin de me justifier ? On fait des crêpes et on t'emmerde.

— Si tu le dis.

Soudainement, Snake lui paraît plus hésitant. Il se demande si ça a un rapport avec les crêpes (ce qui serait très bizarre, ouais, mais il existe tout un tas de phobies très étranges dont Kuroo n'a même pas idée, alors pourquoi pas). Kuroo se pousse pour laisser les deux autres entrer dans l'immeuble, mais seule Kami fait un pas pour le rejoindre — sa démarche assurée et son sourire flottant, combinés à son joli masque et ses paillettes la font presque ressembler à une gymnaste. Kuroo la trouve soudainement très jolie mais il ne fait aucun commentaire ; l'idée que ces deux-là puissent avoir la moindre classe est plutôt désagréable. Quand on regarde Bokuto et Akaashi à côté, c'est assez désastreux. Et pourtant, Akaashi est un garçon plutôt attirant — juste pas quand on essaye de lui coller un costume sur le thème des hiboux dessus, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant.

— Bon, tu viens ? grogne-t-il. On va pas y passer la nuit. Ceci dit, ça me dérange pas de te laisser là.

Snake lui jette un regard agacé.

— J'ai changé d'avis, déclare-t-il soudainement.

— Comment ça, tu as _changé d'avis_— grogne Kami.

— On l'emmène à la base.

La jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire,_ tu vois, quand je dis que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux_. Kuroo, lui, a une réaction très instinctive : il recule d'un bond, prêt à refermer la porte derrière lui pour se protéger de la situation.

— Si vous voulez m'enlever, sachez que je suis un homme plein de ressources. Vous ne m'aurez pas si facilement.

— On veut juste… Te montrer la nouvelle base des super-vilains, fait Snake avec un nouveau haussement de sourcil. Je croyais que tu voulais la voir ?

_Ce type est très fort._

— Et si c'est un piège ?

Après tout, vu leur côté tueur en série qui enlève des gens dans des garages, Kuroo ne serait pas surpris. Cette histoire de point faible, il ne l'a pas oubliée. Il serait tout à fait plausible que Snake soit arrivé à la conclusion que la plus grande faiblesse de Bokuto est son meilleur ami, donc lui.

— Écoute, tu es un grand garçon, tu fais ce que tu veux.

— Mouais, ça reste louche. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé d'avis tout d'un coup ? Tu détestes tant que ça les crêpes ?

— Ne sois pas ridicule. Je suis juste fatigué d'avance.

Ça n'explique pas grand-chose, mais bon, pourquoi pas.

Malgré tout ça, Kuroo ne peut s'empêcher d'être curieux. Leur précédente base a cramé et a été détruite dans la foulée, et personne n'a cherché à en trouver une nouvelle depuis. Si le jeu des super-héros est à nouveau lancé, il est vrai qu'une base ne serait pas du luxe.

— Je reviens, dit-il aux deux autres. Je vais prévenir le reste.

Il monte les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre le petit groupe. Akaashi est vêtu d'un tablier et semble avoir pris la place de Bokuto dans l'opération « retournement de crêpes », ce qui veut sûrement dire que ce dernier a manqué de foutre le feu à la cuisine. Kuroo ne prend pas la peine de poser de questions, et se retourne directement vers Kenma.

— Changement de plan, je les suis à la nouvelle base. Tu veux venir ?

Sans grande surprise, Kenma secoue la tête.

— Bon, j'en étais sûr mais je voulais quand même te prévenir, au cas où.

— Au cas où quoi ? Tu as peur de te faire enlever ?

Kuroo désigne Akaashi et Bokuto d'un air scandalisé.

— C'est très crédible !

— Je note. Si tu donnes pas de nouvelles dans trois jours, on interviendra.

— Trois jours ! s'indigne Kuroo. Tu te rends pas compte de tout ce qui pourrait m'arriver en _trois jours !_

— Suffisamment.

Il ne veut même pas savoir ce que Kenma veut dire par là.

— Snake est un vrai méchant, tu sais, se justifie-t-il. Il met des points à la fin de ses messages !

— Woah, fait Bokuto, c'est vrai que _ça_, c'est diabolique.

Même Kenma semble perdre de son assurance.

— Tiens-nous au courant, c'est tout. Si je reçois pas tes messages à la con pendant trop longtemps, je viens.

— Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, sourit Kuroo. Bon, je me casse. Laissez-moi quelques crêpes.

— Ça ne devrait pas être un problème, dit Akaashi.

Kuroo les quitte là-dessus, dévalant les marches jusqu'aux deux autres. Snake est adossé à l'entrée, l'air très sûr de lui pour un type en collants avec un immense serpent sur le torse.

— C'est bon, tes parents t'ont donné l'autorisation de sortir ? raille-t-il en l'apercevant.

Kuroo hausse les épaules.

— La base a intérêt à être cool, dit-il. On loupe une super soirée crêpe.

Il faut dire qu'à force d'en préparer tout le temps, elles sont devenues vraiment délicieuses. Ils ne sont vraiment pas loin de la recette parfaite, celle qui ferait rougir le meilleur des pâtissiers.

— Elle l'est, mais je te préviens, il suffit pas juste de monter quelques foutus étages comme là, c'est plus… Difficile d'accès.

Il accompagne ses paroles d'un clin d'œil qui se montre suffisamment convainquant pour que Kuroo ne décide de poser aucune question. Il ne veut vraiment pas savoir. Vu son karma, il s'attend à tout : passer par les égouts, devoir pirater au moins six systèmes de sécurité, voler un hélicoptère, voire tout en même temps. Qui sait.

Il se laisse donc entraîner dans la nuit timide de Tokyo, entouré de deux personnes à qui il ne fait qu'un poil confiance. Mais que voulez-vous qu'il y fasse ? Snake est de bonne humeur, visiblement — il commence à raconter une théorie sur la destruction de la base originelle, théorie qui tient plutôt la route, et Kuroo (qui était plus ou moins présent lors des faits) ne peut qu'admirer son esprit de déduction. Kami, elle, ne tient plus vraiment en place. Elle sautille dans tous les sens et attrape parfois le bras de Kuroo comme par réflexe, comme s'il était une vieille connaissance à elle.

— Je suis contente que tu viennes, finit-elle par avouer. C'est fatiguant de ne traîner qu'avec ce type.

Elle pointe Snake du doigt, avec néanmoins une certaine gentillesse dans le regard.

— Je te comprends, mais malgré la haute estime que j'ai de moi-même, je ne pense pas être la personne la plus reposante du coin.

— C'est vrai, mais que veux-tu, on n'a pas trouvé mieux…

— Hey !

Il s'apprête à faire preuve de sa légendaire répartie (que Kenma qualifie d'inexistante, mais vous savez quoi ? _Fuck_ Kenma) quand Snake perd patience et se glisse entre eux deux, les bras telles des rambardes destinées à les protéger l'un de l'autre, comme si ça avait le moindre intérêt.

— Mes amis, souffle-t-il, ce soir est un moment de paix, de silence (Kami laisse échapper un gloussement à ces mots mais il l'ignore royalement). Nous faisons une trêve. _Oh, non, une trêve, vraiment ?_ Oui. Nous allons aujourd'hui concrétiser notre alliance. _Une alliance ? Avec deux super-vilains de haute catégorie comme vous ? Quelle chance ! _Je sais, je sais.

Kuroo le regarde se parler à lui-même et fronce les sourcils.

— Mec, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu essayes de faire mais arrête s'il te plaît, c'est très perturbant.

— Je souligne la chance que tu as, Garfield.

— Est-ce que c'est un nouveau truc, ça ? M'appeler avec des noms de chats ?

— Ouais, fait Kami, il a toute une liste.

— Mais non, pas du tout, tu es juste jalouse de ma capacité à improviser—

— Je m'en fiche, juste, tu pourrais choisir des chats plus cools.

— Je choisis les chats qu'il faut et je t'emmerde.

— Il n'en connaît pas d'autres, traduit Kami.

Pour toute réponse, Snake lui ébouriffe un peu les cheveux. Kuroo pense à la fois où il avait dit à Snake que Kami était sa copine et à la réponse agacée qu'il avait reçue. Ils donnent vraiment l'impression de bien s'entendre, pourtant — mais il sait bien que ce serait stupide d'assumer qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux juste à cause de ça.

Il y a quand même quelque chose de touchant, pense-t-il, dans la façon dont Snake vient contredire gentiment les remarques de sa partenaire. On sent qu'il serait bien plus énervé si quelqu'un d'autre en était à l'origine, et on sent qu'elle ne se montre taquine que parce qu'elle le connaît si bien. Pendant un instant, Kuroo en est presque jaloux : c'est le genre de chose qu'il aimerait dégager avec Kenma. Mais ils ont leurs propres mécanismes, leur propre façon de fonctionner, eux aussi. Quant à Bokuto, il sait qu'il pourra toujours compter sur lui pour l'accompagner dans les délires les plus farfelus. Ça lui fait plaisir de se rappeler que lui aussi a ce genre de personnes à ses côtés.

Ils parcourent un petit bout de chemin comme ça, plus calmement. Kami d'un pas léger, Snake avec une démarche qui se veut plus assurée — le genre que Kuroo aime utiliser aussi pour donner un air détaché. Le bruit de la ville comble les trous dans la conversation, et personne ne ressent le besoin de parler pour ne rien dire (ce qui est tant mieux, parce que Kuroo ne saurait pas sur quel sujet faire la conversation). Les taxis s'arrêtent à leur hauteur pour laisser échapper des sourires, les gosses les prennent en photo — bah, rien de méchant, au final. Puis ils empruntent des chemins moins bondés, et les regards restent sur les boulevards. Il n'y a plus que cette étrange nuée d'acclamations lointaines, parce que Tokyo n'est _jamais_ silencieuse, et une drôle de solitude partagée à trois. Snake lui attrape le poignet pour le faire tourner aux bons endroits, et Kuroo ne trouve même pas de moquerie à lui sortir.

Snake s'arrête finalement devant un immeuble en ruine que Kuroo juge d'un œil sévère.

— Hum, fait-il. C'est un peu… Décevant ?

— C'est pas ce que tu penses. Suis-nous et arrête de te plaindre.

Ils s'engouffrent à l'intérieur et Kuroo se met limite à angoisser : il ne fait pas confiance aux escaliers ni même au sol et mourir dans ses conditions ne lui plaît pas du tout. Il commence à écrire un long message à Kenma, en lui avouant à quel point il tient à lui au cas où il ne ressortirait pas vivant de là, mais un soupir agacé de Snake le fait abandonner son activité pour accélérer le pas. Tant pis pour ses dernières volontés.

Ils réussissent à monter les six étages sans mourir, ce qui est étonnant mais plutôt pas mal, quand on y pense. Snake sort des clés de sa poche et ouvre une vieille armoire qui déborde de poussière, sur laquelle des multiples tags ont été réalisés, avant d'en sortir un tabouret. Sous le regard interrogateur de Kuroo, il grimpe dessus pour accéder à une trappe au plafond qu'il n'avait pas vue. Il s'y glisse ensuite, rapidement suivi par Kami, qui fait preuve d'une grâce digne d'une médaillée des Jeux Olympiques (ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que Kuroo exagère un tout petit peu). Kuroo tente d'effectuer la tâche avec la même aisance, mais vu les regards moqueurs qu'il reçoit une fois sur le toit, il se dit qu'il doit plutôt ressembler à une vieille dinde essoufflée. Bah, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Vu le suspense mis en place par Snake, Kuroo s'attendait à un petit salon en hauteur, au moins. Un canapé, peut-être, ou même une piscine, il ne sait pas. Quelque chose de spécial. Parce que là, non seulement ce n'est pas spécial, mais en plus de ça il n'y a… Rien du tout. C'est juste un vieux toit plein de fientes de pigeon et de bouts de plastiques dont la provenance est un mystère. Kuroo n'aimerait même pas _s'asseoir_ ici. Pour montrer son mécontentement, il jette aux deux autres son regard le plus _vous-vous-foutez-de-moi_, mais une fois de plus, Snake secoue son index sous son nez avec un petit air suffisant.

— Allons, un peu de patience.

— Ah ouais ? On attend un jet privé, c'est ça ?

— Mieux.

Il s'apprête à répliquer qu'il ne voit honnêtement pas comment ça pourrait être mieux de façon réaliste (sauf si on considère que l'arrivée d'un OVNI serait réaliste), mais les mots lui restent coincé dans la gorge quand Snake parcourt la distance qui les sépare de la limite du toit pour soulever du muret ce qui ressemble fortement à une échelle. Qu'il place tranquillement sur le rebord du toit, la fixant sur un support déjà mis en place, avant de la déplier. Jusqu'au toit d'en face.

Kuroo sent son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs.

— Non, s'entend-il dire. Absolument pas, jamais. Espèce de _malade_.

Snake se retourne vers Kami avec le sourire le plus triomphant que l'on puisse faire.

— Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'il en serait pas capable.

— Mais vous— mais—

— Quoi, tu as _peur ? _

En d'autres circonstances, Kuroo aurait fait tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer, mais là c'est un peu une question de vie ou de mort.

— _Bien sûr que j'ai peur !_ Tu sais où ce genre de truc arrive ? Dans les films ! Et tu sais comment ça se finit toujours ?

— Mal ? tente Kami.

— _Mal ! _

— Ça s'est toujours bien passé jusqu'à présent, fait remarquer Snake. Tu es juste un froussard.

Kuroo sent la colère lui picoter les doigts, mais pas question de céder. Il y a des limites, quand même.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne passez pas par l'immeuble d'en face, plutôt ? demande-t-il. Pourquoi vous vous faites chier à aller tout en haut de cette vieille ruine pour passer par les toits ensuite, ce qui doit être la chose la plus dangereuse et stupide à faire ?

La situation est tout de même assez incroyable. Lui, Kuroo Tetsurou, en train de faire la morale à quelqu'un d'autre sur une action qu'il juge dangereuse et stupide. Peut-être que le vent a tourné, peut-être qu'il n'est plus le désastre ambulant officiel du groupe (avec Bokuto, bien entendu). _Lui_. Faire la morale aux autres. C'est presque gratifiant.

— C'est un hôtel, fait Snake avec un haussement d'épaule. Ils ne laisseront jamais entrer trois abrutis en costumes.

— Un hôtel ? Et c'est pas dangereux ? Y a pas de caméras ou quoi ?

— Enfin, tu nous prends pour qui ? On est un peu plus intelligent que ça, chaton. Le toit n'est ouvert que pendant la journée et personne n'y a accès pendant la nuit. Il n'y a pas non plus de caméras. C'est l'idéal, tant qu'on ne fait pas trop de bruit. Mais le tout est bien isolé, alors on peut quand même bien s'amuser.

Puis sans même prendre la peine de faire la moindre transition, il saute sur le muret, face au vide, et pose un premier pied sur l'échelle. Kuroo arrête de respirer, se retenant de se jeter en avant pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Il enchaîne avec une aisance qui lui échappe, un pied devant l'autre, sans la moindre hésitation. Au-dessus du vide, comme ça.

— Bordel de merde, souffle-t-il. Je veux pas regarder ça. J'ai jamais assisté à une mort et je tiens pas à ce que ça change maintenant.

— Relaaax, dit Kami en lui posant une main rassurant dans le dos. Tu peux effectuer le trajet à quatre pattes sur l'échelle si tu n'es pas à l'aise. L'immeuble n'est vraiment pas loin, c'est l'affaire de quelques pas.

— Ce n'est pas le problème, grogne Kuroo.

Même à quatre pattes il a au moins cinquante pour-cent de chance de mourir.

— Bon, ben bonne soirée, dans ce cas ! s'exclame Kami avant de s'élancer à son tour sur l'échelle.

Kuroo pause un grognement indigné. Que Snake tombe, c'est une chose, mais il n'est pas sûr _qu'elle_ le mérite. Pourtant elle parvient à parcourir la faible distance entre les deux immeubles en quelques secondes, et Kuroo ne peut rien faire d'autre que de rester là à la fixer comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il retrouve l'usage de son cerveau quelques secondes plus tard et réalise que trois choix s'offrent maintenant à lui : a) les suivre (avec une chance sur deux de tomber et mourir), b) quitter cet endroit à tout jamais (ce qui veut dire qu'il sera probablement moqué jusqu'à la fin de son existence), et c) ramasser l'échelle et se barrer ensuite, les laissant dans une situation terriblement embarrassante. Si la dernière option lui plaît beaucoup, il n'est pas sûr que les conséquences en valent le coup : Snake et Kami risqueraient de se faire embarquer par la police et de perdre beaucoup d'argent dans l'affaire, et leur vengeance pourrait faire très mal. Encore une fois, le fait de penser aux conséquences de ses actes le rempli de joie : Kenma serait si fier.

C'est en pensant à ça qu'il prend place sur l'échelle et qu'il suit les deux autres, à peine conscient de ses mouvements. Il effectue quelque pas insouciants, puis prend brusquement conscience de sa position et tombe à quatre pattes sur l'échelle, pris d'un terrible vertige. Son regard se heurte au sol, aux voitures qui défilent des mètres et des mètres plus loins — _si tu tombes, tu meurs_, semblent-elles chanter. Et Kuroo ne peut s'empêcher de se lancer au visage toutes les insultes possibles inimaginables, parce que vraiment, à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ?

— Oh non, fait Kami depuis l'autre bâtiment, courage Catman ! Tu y es presque, regarde.

Elle tend sa main vers lui, toute souriante. Kuroo essaye de la fixer pour oublier le reste, mais ses yeux reviennent sans cesse au vide. Et il ne peut pas avancer : ses jambes semblent l'avoir abandonné et ses poings sont si serrés à l'échelle qu'ils en deviennent blancs : il ne voit pas comment il est supposé les décoller de là.

— Peux pas, dit-il.

_Kenma, sauve-moi_, pense-t-il.

— Rah, mais c'est pas possible, s'agace Snake.

Entendre sa voix lui donne encore plus envie de rester là pour l'éternité. Cela lui rappelle que même s'il réussit à aller jusqu'au bout de sa traversée, ce ne sera que pour passer du temps avec ce pauvre type, et qu'il faudra en plus de ça faire le trajet retour plus tard. Il ferait mieux de faire demi-tour maintenant, mais l'opération lui semble de loin plus dangereuse qu'une simple progression.

Il n'a habituellement pas le vertige — ça ne le dérange pas de traîner sur un toit, mais il est évident que la situation est particulière : il se demande encore pourquoi il a pris le risque de les suivre, pourquoi— pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait toujours ça, de toute façon ? Depuis le départ, Snake lui paraissait louche, et il a quand même accepté de traîner avec lui. Et puis ce n'est pas juste à propos de lui. Il se souvient très nettement des défis stupides de Daishou lors de leur première année, et même avant, de ses genoux ensanglantés quand il était petit, de toutes les fois où il s'est lancé dans des situations sans écouter les autres parce qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'on le prenne pour un lâche, ou quelque chose comme ça. Daishou est toujours impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre — sauf là, mais ce n'est honnêtement pas mieux.

Un tremblement l'arrache à ses pensées. Il lève légèrement la tête pour observer Snake sauter sur l'échelle et commencer à le rejoindre.

— Non, grogne Kuroo.

— Tais-toi, Duchesse, je viens te donner un coup de main. Si tu meurs là je risque d'avoir des ennuis.

— C'est tout ce que tu mérites, réplique faiblement Kuroo.

Il n'est pas vraiment d'humeur.

— Tu préfères que je reste là et que je secoue l'échelle ?

— Tu disais quoi à propos du fait que je meure ? gueule Kuroo.

— Laisse-moi t'aider en silence, alors.

— Non, dégage s'il te plaît.

Mais Snake semble prendre ça comme une invitation, puisqu'il s'approche précautionneusement et se baisse au niveau de Kuroo, ses cheveux verts au niveau de son propre menton. Kuroo frémit, toujours méfiant.

— Il y a genre deux pas, Kuroo, arrête de faire l'idiot.

— Au moins trois pas, souffle Kuroo sans trop y croire.

Snake lui jette un regard blasé.

— Ouais, bref, relève-toi. T'es vraiment encore plus lamentable que tu en as l'air, je pensais pas que c'était possible.

Kuroo aimerait que les gens arrêtent de lui dire ce genre de trucs. Il va finir par perdre toute estime de lui-même, si ça continue.

— Va te faire foutre.

Mais il prend quand même ses mots en considération. Non, il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve lamentable — parfois, Kuroo sait se rendre à l'évidence : il est plus lamentable qu'il ne l'est pas, même s'il aime dire que ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il est comme ça. Il le fait un peu exprès, à vrai dire, et peut-être que parfois il pourrait penser à agir de façon plus supportable pour les autres (et pour lui-même). Et puis, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : il peut pas rester indéfiniment là.

Snake renferme sa main sur son poignet, et le tire brusquement en avant, arrachant à Kuroo un cri de stupeur.

— Debout, _cours_, dit-il.

Et Kuroo n'arrive pas à y croire — il n'arrive pas. À y _croire_. Quel enfoiré. Quel sombre connard, il va le tuer, il _jure_ qu'il va le tuer.

Les pensées embrumées par la haine, il se laisse tirer en avant et suit bêtement le mouvement, les jambes un peu plus fortes tout d'un coup. Il n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire, jamais personne ne lui a fait un coup pareil. S'il en ressort vivant, il ne restera pas sans rien dire, vous pouvez en être sûr.

Ça n'a pas trop l'air de faire peur à Snake, vu le sourire triomphant qu'il aborde lorsqu'ils gagnent l'autre toit. Kuroo saute par-dessus le muret et s'effondre à moitié, soutenu par une Kami apparemment très amusée par la situation.

— Je vais— je vais tellement te _tuer_.

— Ouais, fais vite, on n'a pas que ça à foutre, répond Snake, toujours aussi souriant que si on lui avait annoncé qu'il venait de gagner au Loto.

— Mais tu es complètement malade—

— Ça mon chou, tu l'as déjà dis. Et depuis quand est-ce que tu as le vertige, dis-moi ?

Kuroo serre la mâchoire si fort qu'il se demande si une des veines de son front ne va pas ressortir, comme les méchants dans les films.

— Je n'ai pas le vertige, mais tu peux reconnaître que c'est une expérience particulière.

— C'est clair. J'aurais dû te filmer. C'était vraiment incroyable.

Kami hoche la tête, et Kuroo a aussi un peu envie de l'étranger, sauf que son air est incroyablement candide, et— et elle le soutient, donc. Il doit avouer que Kami est redoutable. Elle pourrait le piétiner et lui voler toute sa fortune, il aurait limite envie de la remercier. Comment est-ce que ce genre de truc est même _possible_, hein ?

Pour faire bonne mesure, Kuroo se jette à moitié sur Snake dès qu'il retrouve l'usage de ses jambes. Il lui attrape le bras et essaye de lui faire une espèce de prise qu'il avait apprise en école primaire, mais il se confronte à un échec : son opposant se libère sans soucis et essaye de lui donner un coup de poing. Ce n'est pas très impressionnant. Visiblement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne possède la moindre aptitude au combat et Kuroo a un peu l'impression d'être en CM2 et d'essayer de piquer le goûter d'un de ses camarades de classe. Même énergie.

Snake finit par faire une affreuse grimace et laisser échapper un son qui ressemble vaguement à un sifflement de serpent, et Kuroo trouve ça tellement ridicule qu'il doit arrêter de lui tenir l'avant-bras pour éclater de rire.

— Bon, les garçons ? Pizzas-bières, ou… Juste pizzas ? Juste bières ? On n'a que ça.

Pour la première fois, Kuroo se désintéresse de Snake pour porter un peu attention au décor surréaliste du toit. Il doit avouer que ça a de la gueule, que ça en valait _presque_ le coup de subir tant de frayeur et d'humiliation.

Même si l'endroit n'est pas non plus d'un luxe incroyable, il reste plutôt pas mal : il y a bien une foutue piscine, encore éclairée, entourée d'une végétation presque exotique et d'une bonne vingtaine de transats. Il pousse un petit sifflement admiratif.

— Où est-ce que vous gardez votre bouffe ?

— Il y a un mini-bar, répond Snake avec un haussement d'épaules. Personne n'a l'air de toucher à ce qu'on y met. Je pense qu'ils doivent se dire que ça appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Le seul soucis c'est qu'on peut pas y mettre trop de trucs.

— Bah, il y a l'essentiel.

Kami sort trois cannettes de bière qu'elle leur lance avec adresse, et Kuroo se laisse tomber sur un transat en ouvrant la sienne. Il a encore les jambes faibles, même si ça le tuerait de l'admettre. La course finale l'a laissé brûlant : c'est une soirée plutôt chaude, et le costume n'aide pas vraiment. Sortant du frigo, des gouttes tombent de la canette jusqu'à sa main — jusqu'à son gant, en fait, qu'il décide d'enlever. Tant qu'à faire, il retire également son masque (tout le monde sait qui il est de toute façon), ses bottes et—

— Euh, ça va ? Tu nous fais un strip-tease, là ? grogne Snake.

Kami laisse échapper un hoquet amusé.

— Tu vas pas nous faire croire que ça te dér—

Mais Snake lui lance une serviette dessus avant de la laisser terminer sa phrase.

— J'ai chaud. Libre à toi de profiter ou non du spectacle, sourit Kuroo.

Et puis, pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ils sont sur le toit d'un _hôtel_. Il n'est pas habitué à ça, autant en profiter.

— Quelqu'un vient se baigner avec moi ? demande-t-il.

Difficile de lire leurs expressions dans l'obscurité, malgré les lueurs verdâtres qui ressortent de la piscine, qui ondulent comme des couleuvres le long de leurs jambes et sur le bout de leur nez. Kami est toujours debout, mais elle se penche pour poser sa canette sur le sol, puis tourne le dos à Snake.

— Tu peux ouvrir la fermeture ?

Il reste immobile un instant avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

— Mais tu es en sous-vêtements, en dessous.

— Fais pas ton timide, je veux juste aller nager.

— Mais enfin—

— Tu m'as déjà vue avec moins que ça, et je doute que Kuroo en ait quelque chose à foutre.

Ce dernier hausse les épaules — il est à vrai dire lui-même déjà torse-nu et en train de retirer ses foutus collants. Snake se retourne vers lui, probablement pour lui jeter un regard consterné, mais en le voyant ainsi il s'agite d'avantage.

— Ma parole, vous n'avez aucune décence ?

— Parce que tu es la personne la plus pudique ayant jamais existé, peut-être ? ricane Kami. Qui a passé l'été torse-nu pour montrer ses tatouages au monde entier ?

— S'il te plaît. C'était en maternelle, avec les tatouages des malabars, et j'avais besoin de faire mon intéressant. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que ma mère t'as raconté ça, je vais la tuer.

— Tu as toujours besoin de faire ton intéressant. Comment est-ce que tu expliques tout ça, sinon ? fait-elle en désignant son propre costume.

— Une… Expérience sociale.

Kami lève les yeux au ciel, comme si elle avait eu cette conversation avec lui au moins mille fois. Elle attend patiemment qu'il en finisse avec sa fermeture et se débarrasse de ses vêtements, avant de rejoindre Kuroo sur le rebord de la piscine, après avoir jeté un dernier regard amusé à son partenaire. Encore une fois, Kuroo se demande bien quelle genre de relation ils peuvent bien avoir : ce ne sont pas ses affaires, mais il reste curieux. Il aime les ragots, il n'y peut rien.

La surface de l'eau est presque plane, alors il n'ose pas tout de suite sauter. Il observe leurs reflets difformes se toiser, et plonge le bout de ses doigts dans le sourire qui lui fait face. Il s'agrandit, se transforme en une drôle de grimace — il aimerait voir jusqu'où il peut aller mais Kami lui ruine son moment en plongeant et en venant briser tout ce silence. Il a juste le temps de voir le bout de ses pieds sombrer, et il se laisser lui aussi basculer en avant, heureux de sentir l'eau douce le débarrasser de ses précédentes sueurs froides. C'est vraiment chouette, d'avoir une piscine dans sa base. Bokuto serait carrément jaloux, peut-être qu'il pourrait même tirer une réaction à Akaashi.

Il remonte à la surface avec un rire qui se perd facilement dans les hauteurs.

Autour de lui, les gratte-ciels s'illuminent. Kami crie quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas, mais la seconde suivante elle se jette à moitié sur lui pour le faire sombrer à nouveau. Ils passent quelques minutes à se chamailler et à essayer de noyer l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Kuroo réussisse à rester suffisamment hors de l'eau pour entendre le sifflement agacé qui sort de la bouche de Snake. Ce dernier est assis face à eux, la joue écrasée contre la paume de sa main. Un air boudeur est lisible sur ses traits, mais dès qu'il remarque le regard de Kuroo sur lui il se change en sourire provocateur.

— Ça va, les gosses, vous vous amusez bien ?

— Plus que toi, apparemment, répond Kuroo.

— Je vous surveille. Je voudrais pas qu'il y ait de noyade.

Kuroo s'apprête à lui faire remarquer qu'il ressemble juste aux petits vieux qui accompagnent les gosses à la place, mais il se fait interrompre par Kami qui lui attrape la cheville pour la _mordre_. En laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur, Kuroo replonge pour la virer de là et essaye de lui tirer les cheveux mais échoue lamentablement en glissant sous l'eau (il ne savait même pas que c'était possible, honnêtement).

Lorsqu'il se relève à nouveau, il tombe nez-à-nez avec Snake.

Il est maintenant allongé sur le ventre juste face à la piscine, un de ses coudes sur le rebord, l'autre dans le vide, laissant tremper sa main dans l'eau. Kuroo a juste le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux bien trop clairs pour que ce soit naturel, et il retient sa respiration — il n'était pas préparé, okay ! Il est bien trop proche et ça l'a pris par surprise !

Snake ne bouge pas d'un poil, bien sûr. Il reste là, comme si c'était normal que leurs visages soient à trois centimètres l'un de l'autre. Kuroo a un peu envie de crier mais pour l'honneur, il ne bouge pas non plus.

— Elle m'a mordu, finit-il par grogner d'une voix faible.

— Oh, elle est très douée à ça.

Et ça ne va pas du tout, pense Kuroo, ça ne va pas parce qu'il peut presque sentir le souffle de Snake contre sa peau, et que cette conversation vient de passer en terrain dangereux. Sans compter qu'à cette distance, ses yeux et ses lèvres ont quelque chose de presque attirant (il se reprend : à cette distance, n'importe quelles lèvres et n'importe quelle paire d'yeux sembleraient attirantes). Bon— _d'accord_. Snake a quelque chose d'agréable dans son physique. Probablement parce qu'on ne peut voir que la moitié de son visage et que ça laisse place à l'imagination de son interlocuteur, mais quand même. Kuroo n'y peut rien s'il est facile. Il finit toujours par s'emporter pour un rien, sérieusement.

(Ça avait commencé avec Kenma, au collège — bien sûr que ça avait commencé là, par son ami d'enfance, quand il avait dit qu'il voulait bien le suivre n'importe où parce qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie de lui dire _non_ de toute façon. Puis il y avait eu Bokuto et ses sourires enthousiastes, ses bras — qui le rendaient vert de jalousie —, son regard brillant ; Akaashi quand il lui avait souri pour la première fois ; Sawamura lorsqu'il l'avait vu déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres de leur passeur — celui qui était toujours doux avec tout le monde — et qu'il avait pensé, _tiens, j'aimerais bien être à sa place_. Il y avait eu Yaku, peut-être, et il y avait eu Daishou, mais Daishou était différent, parce que Kuroo le _détestait_ et qu'il s'était très rapidement débarrassé de— de peu importe ce que c'était qu'il ressentait pour lui).

Alors pas question de céder. Kuroo sait très bien comment ça se termine toujours — il n'osera rien faire et attendra patiemment que ça parte. De toute façon, même s'il en parlait, que voulez-vous qu'il se passe ? Rien de bien ne sortira de ça, il en est certain.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit par demander Snake. Elle t'a fait si mal que ça ?

— Non… Enfin un peu quand même, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Faut que je me venge, à plus.

Puis il s'éloigne, espérant que rien de sa gêne passagère n'a eu le temps d'apparaître sur son visage. Il se souvient de la période où il a dû éviter de regarder Kenma dans les yeux pendant peut-être deux mois et se dit, ah, ça n'est rien du tout à côté.

Kami est toujours au fond de l'eau. Comme allongée sur le dos, les bras repliés et les mains derrière sa tête. Un étrange sourire orne son visage, et Kuroo se met à penser qu'elle aussi est décidément très jolie — il n'a aucune espèce d'attirance pour elle, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de rester objectif sur la question. À côté, il doit ressembler à un dindon. C'est un peu déprimant, à vrai dire.

D'une certaine façon, la voir comme ça allongée et souriante fait fuir toute sorte d'animosité envers elle. Il se laisse flotter et lui sourit finalement, les bras écartés pour rester à la surface sans effort. Puis il souffle par le nez, manquant d'oxygène — il va falloir remonter à la surface et affronter la réalité.

— Wow, impressionnante, ta vengeance, fait remarquer Snake dès qu'il reparaît à ses côtés.

Kuroo répond par un sourire en coin, avant de s'adosser au bord de la piscine. Il regarde le ciel étoilé et essaye de profiter des trois secondes de silence qu'il aura avant que Snake ne vienne l'embêter à nouveau.

— Au moins, cette petite baignade aura fait une chose de bien, continue l'autre. Tu n'as plus cet affreux balai sur la tête.

Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les implications de cette remarque, Kuroo continue sa contemplation — il se surprend à pester contre la pollution qui les empêche d'y voir plus clairement. Au moins, avec des cheveux secs il y voyait quelque chose (au moins _d'un œil_) : là c'est juste n'importe quoi, il doit constamment les passer derrière ses oreilles.

— Je parie que tu passes au moins trente minutes à les dresser comme ça sur ta tête, continue Snake, visiblement ennuyé par l'absence de réaction de Kuroo.

Mais cette fois-ci il le peut plus rester silencieux : c'est vrai, quoi, il y a des choses qui ne peuvent juste pas être dites.

— Cette coupe de balais, comme tu dis, est parfaitement naturelle, tu n'as pas idée de mes _efforts_ pour donner un aspect normal à mes cheveux, mais _non_— il faut juste qu'ils fassent n'importe quoi ! Tu te rends pas très bien compte, je pense !

— Ah, on dirait que j'ai touché une corde sensible !

— Laisse juste mes cheveux en dehors de tout ça. De toute façon, vu ta couleur, tu peux parler…

Il se retourne en passant à nouveau quelques mèches humides derrière son oreille, juste pour voir l'expression outrée de Snake.

— Je trouve que ça me va plutôt bien.

Kuroo hausse les épaules — s'il pouvait répondre à tout le monde de cette façon, en toute circonstance, il le ferait. C'est bien pratique, pas besoin d'admettre ce qu'on ne veut pas admettre. Et juste parce qu'il est un peu fatigué, et un peu trop flemmard pour chercher quelque chose d'autre à dire, il attrape Snake par le col — profitant de la demi-seconde de choc qui passe sur son visage —, avant de le tirer brusquement pour le foutre à l'eau. Il s'éloigne immédiatement, trouvant refuge auprès de Kami, dont les yeux débordent d'une joie pour deux. Snake ressort furieux et dégoulinant, les gants plein d'eau et la respiration hachée. Une autre bataille commence et Kuroo finit par se demander si l'isolation est vraiment si bonne que ça, parce que ce serait con que quelqu'un débarque maintenant pour trouver trois idiots — deux en sous-vêtements, un en costume ridicule ; deux avec des masques dégoulinants et un avec de l'eye-liner qui lui coule sur les joues. Ils auraient probablement l'air très cons. Kuroo trouverait ça trop drôle pour réagir correctement, et Kenma finirait par lui passer un savon (de cette façon que seul Kenma a, en utilisant juste quelques regards et moins de mots que d'habitude, et en lui transférant des mails passifs-agressifs sur les conséquences désastreuses de la surconsommation de maquereau grillé chez les étudiants).

Mais personne ne vient. Ils finissent par se faire à l'idée que cette soirée sera stupide de toute façon, et Kami ne doit intervenir que deux fois pour les empêcher d'une véritable noyade. Quand ils finissent par repartir, Kuroo est à peu près sûr qu'il y a des traces de leur passage un peu partout — il reste des bouts de pizza dans l'eau et Kuroo ne retrouve que huit canettes de bière sur les dix qu'ils ont bu.

Il se traîne pieds-nu jusqu'au mini-frigo, foutant de l'eau partout sans trop y penser, et au coin de la pièce, il entend Kami murmurer à Snake, dans la faible lueur des quelques voyants du micro-onde posé juste à côté, _tu vois, tu vois que vous avez pu passer du temps ensemble et que ça s'est bien passé. Fallait le dire, si tu voulais juste être avec lui_— et Snake laisse échapper un rire nerveux, comme masqué dans un murmure. _Mais non, arrête de dire n'importe quoi_. Ils arrêtent d'en parler et continuent à essorer leurs fringues au-dessus du lavabo.

Kuroo attend très exactement quatorze secondes avant de faire savoir qu'il est là, et personne ne pose de question.

Quand il rentre, il doit être trois heures du matin. Personne n'est vraiment couché, à la base des gentils. Kenma, plus impassible que jamais, décroche à peine de sa switch pour lui lancer un regard qui veut dire, _ah, tu es encore vivant, toi_ ; et Akaashi et allongé sur le dos dans le canapé, supportant tout le poids d'un Bokuto très endormi contre lui. Lui, il lit quelque chose qui s'appelle _Le Petit Copain_. En voyant Kuroo débarquer, il repose son bouquin et attrape une tasse qui traîne sur la table, le regard doux.

— Il reste de l'eau chaude, si tu veux du thé.

Kuroo le remercie silencieusement et va se servir. Il sort son portable, distrait, uniquement pour voir que cet enfoiré de Daishou l'a mentionné sur un de ses posts Facebook à la con, intitulé « tag une personne et elle devra te payer un voyage à Disneyland ». Le message de Daishou, _c'est quand tu veux, bébé_, le fait grimacer, puis doucement sourire.

— — —

— — —

Is this un début de romance ? IS THIS ? Qui sait…

Sinon en vrai y a pas grand chose tiré d'anecdotes perso dans ce chapitre mais je reviens quand même sur des trucs parce que ça me fait marrer :

1\. Kuroo alias l'homme le plus facile à convaincre au monde (Kuroo : je viens pas dans votre base vous êtes louches / Snake : mais tu as dis que tu en avais envie et en plus c'est bien / Kuroo : damn it il est très fort comment dire non à ça !) mdr on dirait moi quand je dis que je vais pas boire à une soirée mais que deux minutes plus tard je me suis enfilée trois shots (oui c'est arrivé, non on ne peut pas me faire confiance)

2\. Quand j'écrivais ce chapitre j'étais en plein sujet de chara design pour les cours, et mes thèmes c'étaient dindon / dédaigneux / pirate donc ça explique les comparaisons aux dindons ou dindes dans ce chapitre. Déso pas déso Kuroo, askip il est plutôt beau gosse mais en vrai quand j'essaye d'imaginer quelqu'un avec cette coiffure dans la vraie vie véritable j'ai juste envie de pleurer voilà. Au passage je signale que les dindons sont des animaux d'une laideur incroyable, c'est fou. Je le savais déjà mais en faisant des recherches pour le boulot j'ai quand même été étonnée. Quoi que vous croyez, faites-moi confiance, c'est encore plus moche que ce que vous pensez.

3\. Kuroo u easy bitch. J'aime me dire qu'il tombe un peu amoureux de tout le monde et ça m'a permis de caser quasi tous mes ships incluant Kuroo hahaha. Sérieusement il va avec tout le monde c'est terrible. Sauf Tsukishima… Sorry je sais que c'est un ship populaire je veux pas déclencher de guerre. Je m'arrête là bYE

4\. Kuroo dit que Kami est cool et belle et gracieuse et qu'elle pourrait le piétiner genre 15 fois par chapitres et c'est probablement répétitif mais c'est ce qu'elle mérite MIKA PRÉSIDENTE

5\. Les soirées chez les gens qui ont une piscine c'est le bon bail mais le lendemain vous retrouvez toujours des trucs chelou dans l'eau, alors vous vous dites que plus jamais vous remettrez les pieds là-dedans mais le lendemain la personne remet ça et malgré vos promesses passées vous y êtes de nouveau parce que c'est une putain de PISCINE et que vous pouvez pas dire non à ça… u know…

6\. Le Petit Copain c'est un livre de Donna Tartt que j'ai jamais réussi à finir même si je l'aimais bien (à la place j'ai commencé un autre bouquin de Donna Tartt encore plus long ptdr what) et je me suis dis qu'Akaashi le lirait jusqu'au bout, lui. Merci Akaashi de réaliser mes fantasmes les plus fous.

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur l'histoire même si c'est court, ça fait toujours plaisiiiir, vous connaissez la chanson mais on le répète jamais assez.

Bisous, à la semaine prochaine ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey !

Ce chapitre a été essentiellement écrit entre deux repas de famille pendant les vacances dernières, ce qui veut dire que j'avais bu beaucoup de vin et que je n'étais jamais vraiment tranquille mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire parce qu'il y a un peu tout le monde — beaucoup de Kenma, surtout, et Kenma est genre mon chouchou dans cette fic (avec Kami ofc).

La chanson du jour c'est She's Thunderstorms de Arctic Monkeys ! Bonne lecture !

— — —

— — —

_**v. i've been feeling foolish, you should try it**_

— — —

— — —

Quand Kuroo évoque la piscine, les yeux de Bokuto se mettent à briller si fort, pétillants comme les néons des glaciers en été, qu'il se demande s'il ne vient pas de commettre la pire erreur de sa vie.

— Une piscine ? Un accès par le toit ?_ Un mini-frigo ?_

Kuroo se retient fortement de faire remarquer qu'il y a un soucis avec son ordre et qu'il n'y a rien, rien de drôle à passer sur une échelle suspendue dans le vide. Mais Bokuto n'écouterait pas ; il continuerait à s'agiter dans tous les sens comme si on venait de lui confisquer son ballon de volley.

— Ça ne sert à rien de faire cette tête, soupire Kuroo. Il est hors de question que tu viennes.

— Je te rappelle que tu passes quasiment tout ton temps libre dans _notre_ base ! La moindre des choses serait de retourner la faveur—

— Discussion close ! Ce n'est pas _ma_ base, je risque ma peau en vous donnant l'adresse. Et puis tu es gentil, tu fais des trucs de gentils.

Son regard se dirige vers Akaashi pour un peu de soutien — même si ce dernier est suffisamment malin pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y a rien de plus facile que de suivre Kuroo jusque là-bas, Kuroo compte sur lui pour déclarer que c'est la pire idée au monde et il est certain que c'est la dernière personne à vouloir rassurer un Bokuto coincé sur une échelle dans le vide (il va de soi que Bokuto se retrouvera dans la même situation que lui ; Kuroo ne peut pas s'avouer vaincu comme ça). Mais Akaashi n'est pas d'humeur, apparemment. Il est encore plus silencieux que d'habitude et a passé sa matinée à manger des tartines en fusillant du regard chaque personne essayant de lui adresser la parole (à l'exception de Bokuto, dont le visage a bien assez rapidement trouvé refuge dans son cou). Kuroo n'a même pas envie de savoir, et de toute façon, il sait comment Akaashi fonctionne : contrairement à lui, il est du genre à se reprendre en main assez facilement. Mais le manque de soutien le fait grincer des dents.

— Bo, tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi, tente Kuroo.

— C'est pas l'impression que j'ai.

— Tu te souviens de la liste que j'avais faite quand je voulais convaincre Kenma de nous laisser vivre tous les quatre ? Avec les _pours et contres_.

Le visage de son ami est éclairé d'un sourire joyeux.

— Il n'y avait que des _pours_ !

— Ouais.

— Mais Kenma a dit non, continue Bokuto.

— Ouais… Mais au final, c'est presque comme si on vivait ensemble, non ? Même résidence, même base…

Bokuto n'a pas l'air convaincu.

— Sauf que tu changes de base.

— Mais non, je vais juste parfois dans une autre base. Il y a bien des choses qui doivent changer. C'est comme toi et Akaashi. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si j'étais toujours dans vos pattes ?

Si possible, le regard d'Akaashi se fait plus acéré. Kuroo déglutit mais ne baisse pas le regard : qu'est-ce qu'Akaashi pourrait lui faire, hein ? Eh bien, plein de choses, probablement, mais tout de même. La clé est de ne pas montrer qu'il est impressionné.

— Ce serait très embêtant, fait Bokuto. Sans vouloir te vexer, hein.

Il dépose un bref baiser dans le cou de son petit-ami, et lorsque son regard revient à Kuroo, il semble plus compréhensif.

— Si on ne se laisse pas un peu d'espace, on arrivera à rien, fait Kuroo. Tu te souviens des vacances à la mer ?

— Oh, mec, j'ai cru qu'on allait _mourir_.

— À quel moment ? Quand le feu de camp dans le jardin a commencé à devenir incontrôlable, ou quand on faisait du paddle et qu'un dauphin nous a suivi et que tu as cru que c'était un requin ?

Bokuto semble étudier la question pendant un bout de temps, le regard perdu dans le vide.

— Les deux, je dirais.

— Voyez le bon côté des choses, intervient Akaashi. Vous semblez enfin avoir compris qu'on ne fait pas du feu n'importe où et Bokuto, penser être en danger t'as fait ramer comme jamais. C'est bon pour les muscles. D'un point de vue tout à fait professionnel, bien sûr. Pour le volley.

Kuroo décide de ne pas faire de remarque, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il tient à la vie.

— Bref, ces vacances nous ont prouvé que rester tout le temps ensemble pouvait être problématique.

— Problématique, répète Akaashi d'un ton morne (l'air de dire, _non, pas tant que ça, vous avez juste failli foutre le feu à un champ mais à part ça rien de grave_).

— Ouais, je comprends, soupire Bokuto. Mais quand même, votre base à l'air plus cool que celle-ci.

— Bo, cette base est équipée d'escaliers et même d'un ascenseur, et ce simple critère la rend peut-être dix fois meilleure.

— Mais la piscine…

— Et il y a toi. Rien ne peut remplacer ça.

Kuroo place sa main sur son épaule, le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour le mettre au défi de dire qu'il fait preuve de mauvaise foi. Le hochement de tête de Bokuto est aussi sérieux que ridicule, mais au moins ils sont d'accord.

Ils doivent s'interrompre dans ce beau moment de fraternité lorsque Kenma débarque en pyjamas et leur jette du sel dessus pour les faire fuir.

— Il reste des crêpes, fait Kuroo. Mais ça va pas être bon si tu fous du sel dessus, arrête.

— Il est trop tôt pour que j'aie à vous supporter, déclare simplement Kenma.

— Il est genre_ treize heures_.

— Ouais, je suis vraiment matinal, aujourd'hui.

Kuroo se décale pour lui laisser de la place — il n'a pas vraiment tort, habituellement Kenma ne prend même pas la peine de se lever avant la soirée pendant le week-end. Il le regarde tranquillement attraper une crêpe dans l'assiette devant lui pour la sucrer, le menton contre la table dure et froide.

— Bon, ça fait une semaine, déclare Kenma. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas parler de tes sentiments ou quelque chose du genre ?

Il lui faut bien une dizaine de secondes pour comprendre qu'il lui parle_ à lui_. Kuroo fronce les sourcils et commence à mettre en place son masque le plus efficace, mais le regard de Kenma l'en empêche. Il ne sait pas lui mentir, de toute façon — il n'a jamais su.

Ça fait une semaine qu'il est revenu de la base de Snake et Kami. Même s'il n'évoque le sujet que maintenant avec Bokuto, Kenma a eu le droit à un compte-rendu différent — déjà parce qu'il est son sidekick et de ce fait, a le droit de savoir qu'un tel lieu existe ; et ensuite parce qu'il l'a fixé pendant trop longtemps le jour qui a suivi cette fameuse baignade, et que Kuroo a su que faire des cachotteries serait stupide. Kenma aime bien faire semblant de se foutre de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui — bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas être impliqué dans des situations compliquées et probablement embarrassantes (or si ça a un rapport avec Kuroo, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, voire les deux en même temps), mais au fil des années, il a décidé que savoir ce qu'il se passait était préférable au fait de devoir gérer un Kuroo dévasté par ses propres erreurs.

— Il n'y a rien à dire, fait Kuroo. C'était chouette. Kami est sympa.

— Tu nous a dis ça quinze fois, déjà. Et Snake ?

— J'ai un peu de mal avec lui, mais il est marrant, lâche-t-il du ton le plus évasif dont il est capable.

Le regard de Kenma s'intensifie légèrement et Kuroo a l'impression qu'il sait quelque chose que lui ignore, impression qu'il laisser aller rapidement : Kenma en sait toujours plus que vous.

— Dans ce cas, félicitation. Tu viens de te faire deux nouveaux amis.

— J'ai pas le droit à une gommette ? demande Kuroo avec un grand sourire.

— Oui, bien sûr, parce que je me trimballe avec des putain de gommettes sur moi en permanence.

— Tu fais genre que t'es énervé, mais je sais que ça te faisait marrer de voir Sawamura en refiler au petit Hinata dès qu'il faisait des bonnes réceptions.

Kenma ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Pour être honnête, Kuroo a peut-être omis de mentionner deux ou trois trucs. Par exemple, il n'a pas parlé du moment de gêne qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il était face à Snake, ni de la drôle de conversation qu'il a surpris entre lui et sa partenaire. Il ne sait pas quoi en penser lui-même. À tous les coups, il n'a entendu qu'une partie hors contexte qu'il pourrait mal interpréter, ou bien si ça se trouve on ne parlait pas du tout de lui. Bref, ce genre de chose ne vaut rien ; quant à lui, eh bien c'est aussi compliqué. Un bref moment d'embarras ne veut rien dire du tout, même si en même temps ça veut dire beaucoup de choses — car vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il y repensera encore et encore. Il en a avec littéralement tout le monde et ça n'a jamais posé de problème (disons qu'il a toujours su s'en défaire, au final).

Les non-dits de Kenma soulignent qu'il a compris que Kuroo garde des choses pour lui, mais aussi qu'il respecte ça. La seule fois où Kuroo a vraiment tenu à lui parler de ses sentiments, c'était quand il était à moitié amoureux de Bokuto pendant un été et que tout le monde se retrouvait confronté à son sale caractère pendant trop longtemps pour que ce soit supportable. Il n'était pas encore avec Akaashi, à ce moment-là, mais tout le monde sentait que quelque chose entre eux était très fort ; Kuroo était jaloux et avait presque désespérément tenté de récupérer l'attention de son meilleur ami, et Kenma avait fini par débarquer, aussi énervé que si quelqu'un lui avait confisqué son portable pendant au moins trois jours. Il avait dit _d'accord, je veux bien t'écouter, mais uniquement si tu arrêtes de faire chier tout le monde_. Et avec du recul, en parler avait aidé.

Encore une fois, ça n'a absolument aucun rapport avec la situation présente. Kuroo connait à peine Snake et il n'a même pas vu son visage entier. Ce n'est pas une poignée de moments assez agréables qui va tout rattraper.

— Bon, finit par déclarer Kuroo, c'est le week-end et on n'a pas fait notre mauvaise action de la semaine.

Kenma semble le juger très sérieusement.

— On avait fait quoi, la semaine d'avant ?

— Les légos sur le sol ! beugle Bokuto. _Plus jamais_.

Un léger sourire prend place sur les lèvres de Kenma.

— Soyez sans crainte, tout se passera pour le mieux, dit-il, détachant chaque syllabe.

— _Aladdin_, répondent Bokuto et Kuroo en chœur.

Ça a au moins le mérite de le mettre de bonne humeur. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

— — —

— — —

Kami doit être à sa troisième tentative quand Kuroo mentionne Daishou. Mettre du vernis à ongles sur les autres doigts ne lui a visiblement posé aucun souci, mais depuis qu'elle est à l'auriculaire gauche, elle enchaîne les erreurs.

La première fois, Snake a dit qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait (en parlant apparemment d'une recette de Mojito), et elle a rit si fort qu'elle a débordé de partout. Puis Kuroo lui est à moitié tombé dessus en essayant de rattraper une canette de bière jetée par Snake (elle lui a répondu par un regard si glacial qu'il n'a pas osé s'excuser). Et là, elle se remet à rire, hésitant entre se laisser complètement aller ou être au moins un peu agacée par la situation.

— Répète un peu ? demande-t-elle, incrédule.

— J'ai besoin de votre aide pour faire de la vie de mon rival un enfer, dit Kuroo.

Il ne voit pas en quoi c'est drôle. Rien à propos de Daishou n'est drôle : tout n'est qu'ennui et cauchemar. Il a des listes pour le prouver.

— Et t'as dis qu'il s'appelait comment ?

— Daishou. Daishou Suguru, fait-il avec toute la haine dont il est capable.

Kami hoche lentement la tête, se mordant la joie pour ne pas exploser de rire. Elle attrape un coton et l'imbibe de dissolvant, essayant de rattraper le désastre qu'est maintenant son auriculaire.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

— Oh, rien ! (mais Kuroo peut dire. Il peut dire que c'est ce genre de _oh, rien !_ qui veut en fait dire _oh, tout !_ et qu'elle se paye sa tronche ; il en est _sûr_.) Je pensais pas que tu nous ferais confiance pour intervenir là-dedans.

— On n'a pas d'ennemis ! s'exclame Kuroo.

— Qu'en est-il de… Super Chouette, et… de son sidekick ?

— Hedwidge, tu veux dire ?

Kami prend un air scandalisé, et lui jette son coton dessus.

— _Mon Dieu ! _Ne prononce jamais ce nom !

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il observe ce genre de réaction chez ces deux-là. La plupart du temps, ils évitent les noms de super-héros, vu qu'ils connaissent la plupart de leurs prénoms. En revanche, rien n'indique qu'ils connaissent Akaashi, et il est souvent désigné comme l'associé de Bokuto.

— Pourquoi, il y a un soucis avec Hed—

— Un peu de décence, enfin ! Ça nous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, tout ça !

Kuroo cligne des yeux en parfait ignorant. Puis la vérité lui éclate au visage, si laide et difficile à avaler qu'elle est. _Hedwige est morte_. Il avait presque oublié ce détail. Il se demande si c'est la raison pour laquelle Akaashi a longtemps hésité à adopter ce pseudo. Il se demande si Bokuto y a déjà pensé. Bon sang. Il porte le nom d'une chouette morte.

— Tu as raison, dit-il doucement après quelques longues secondes de silence. Ce nom de devrait plus jamais être prononcé. Je suis terriblement désolé.

— C'est de l'histoire ancienne, oublions. Par contre, ce, euh— Daichi ?

— _Daishou_, reprend Kuroo, prit d'une irritation très soudaine qui n'a plus aucun rapport avec la mort d'Hedwige.

— Daishou, répète-t-elle avec lenteur. Lui.

— Tu vois qui c'est ?

Après tout, on ne sait jamais. S'ils ont su repérer Kuroo et Bokuto, il en est probablement de même pour cet affreux serpent. Quoi que ses cheveux à lui n'ont rien d'exceptionnels — une banalité à en mourir, si vous voulez son avis. Mais Kami secoue la tête, même s'il peut toujours y voir des traces de son hilarité. Un autre mystère qu'il décide de laisser là où il est : Kuroo n'a jamais été bon avec les énigmes.

— C'est un sale serpent, dit-il (puis, en haussant la voix pour que Snake l'entende :) vous avez ça en commun.

Ce dernier trébuche à moitié du transat où il est, quelques rangées plus loin (pour _mettre sa crème hydratante sur les pieds sans être dérangé_, parce qu'il paraît que c'est ce que les gens font, de nos jours).

— Plaît-il ?

— Daishou Suguru, dit Kuroo.

Snake le regarde avec un mélange d'effarement et d'embarras, de la crème dégoulinant le long de son mollet. Kuroo se dit qu'il ressemble à un abruti comme ça, mais honnêtement, c'est le genre de réaction à laquelle on s'attend quand on mentionne Daishou. Et vu la tête qu'il tire, il doit au moins le détester un peu. Cette idée le rempli d'une satisfaction nouvelle.

— Oh, toi aussi tu le connais ? Désolé de vous avoir comparé.

— Je… Quoi ?

— C'est son ennemi juré, intervient Kami avec un air entendu. Il veut qu'on l'aide à le pourrir.

Elle termine son auriculaire pour la quatrième fois, sans le moindre problème cette fois-ci. Après avoir observé sa main avec un air très satisfait, elle lance un nouveau regard à Snake.

— Il dit qu'il nous faut un ennemi et que ce Daishou fera parfaitement l'affaire.

— Ouais. Super Chouette et… Son partenaire, ben ce sont mes potes et même si ça me fait marrer de les emmerder, c'est pas le même plaisir, quoi.

Lorsqu'il croise à nouveau le regard de Snake, il sent un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Il l'a déjà vu — depuis le premier jour, à lui lancer des bombes à eau sur le toit — offrir des airs des plus suffisants et triomphants, au point que ce soit plutôt agaçant, mais jamais à ce point. Il faut voir pour comprendre. Ses joues, même à moitié cachées par son fameux masque vert sapin, semblent se colorer d'excitation, et le sourire qui se découpe sur son visage est si perfide que l'instinct de Kuroo lui hurle de fuir,_ fuir pour ne jamais revenir, éviter tout contact avec ce type qui finira probablement en prison_. Bien sûr, comme il l'a de nombreuses fois été souligné par Kenma, Kuroo ne possède aucun instinct de survie et de ce fait, il n'écoute pas cette petite voix dans son esprit. Il fixe Snake avec une indifférence feinte, genre il n'a pas peur. Ce qui est faux. Kuroo a peur — n'importe qui aurait peur, Snake ressemble vraiment au pire des psychopathes à ce moment-là.

Il doit vraiment, _vraiment_ détester Daishou, lui aussi.

— Je suis _pour_, déclare Snake. Absolument pour. C'est une excellente idée, Hello Kitty.

Il hoche la tête, comme pris de mille idées toutes si géniales qu'il doit se contenir pour ne pas exploser sous les rouages qui se forment dans son cerveau.

— Je, ah, _déteste_ ce type, bien entendu, c'est pour ça que je te propose mon aide, continue-t-il en agitant sa main dans les airs.

— Tu es une meilleure personne que ce que je pensais, répond simplement Kuroo. Même si tu viens de m'appeler Hello Kitty et que je trouve ça horrible.

— Allons, ça te va si bien.

— Je te remercie, mais ça suffit.

— Je me permets d'insister…

— Dans ce cas je vais très gentiment te demander d'aller de faire foutre, ma patience a des limites quand même.

Pendant un instant, il lui semble que Snake n'a pas lâché l'affaire, mais apparemment, le fait d'avoir mentionné Daishou l'a mis de si bonne humeur qu'il est prêt à faire des efforts. Kuroo est presque impressionné.

— Bon, comment on s'y prend ?

— On pourrait faire une liste, propose Kami. Avec des idées… Des informations récoltées sur lui… Mais Kuroo, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de s'en prendre à un camarade de classe ?

Le regard que lui jette Snake frôle l'effarement.

— Mais tu es folle, Kami ? C'est la meilleure idée qu'il n'a jamais eue.

— N'utilise pas le terme camarade de classe, s'il-te-plaît, dit Kuroo au même moment. Tu peux le désigner par le petit con, le serpent vicieux, et j'en passe. Honnêtement, n'importe quelle insulte fera l'affaire. Et oui je suis sûr de mon coup. De toute façon, si vous me donnez des idées, je peux faire de sa vie un enfer sans passer par mon identité secrète.

— Je vois, c'est encore mieux ! renchérit Snake.

Il semble si heureux qu'il est sur le point de s'étouffer de bonheur. Kuroo se demande si tout cela à un rapport avec les serpents : lui non plus n'aimerait pas que Daishou ait le même animal totem que lui. D'ailleurs, le fait même de savoir qu'il aime Batman le rempli de désespoir.

— Bon, faites comme vous voulez, continue Kami.

Elle se détourne de la conversation pour observer les derniers instants du jour ; le Soleil qui plonge entre les barres d'immeuble et qui se noie dans les foules à leurs pieds. Les lueurs font briller son masque, et le sourire amusé qu'elle porte toujours. Le soupir de contentement poussé par Snake amène Kuroo à étudier un peu son visage, sans même y faire attention. Il sent son regard dégringoler de son nez pointu à sa mâchoire — au sourire mal contenu qu'il porte. Il se sent déglutir mais ignore le sentiment honteux qui prend place dans un coin de sa poitrine. Pour penser à autre chose, il décide d'imaginer l'air haineux que Daishou aura quand il se sera vengé de— de tout ce dont il peut se venger, vraiment. Mais ça n'arrange rien du tout, au final. Alors il soupire et s'allonge sur un de ces fichus transats, ferme les yeux pour sentir les dernières chaleurs colorer ses paupières, et reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se décide enfin à demander son attention à nouveau.

— — —

— — —

La première chose que Kenma fait en débarquant dans le salon de la base est de soupirer lourdement, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui déclarer qu'il allait devoir passer une journée entière rien qu'avec Bokuto, et un portable chargé pour deux heures d'autonomie. Encore en pyjamas (arrive un moment où vous n'êtes plus sûr de la différence entre les pyjamas de Kenma et ses vrais vêtements ; ouais, il y a bien des fois où il fait un peu attention et porte des pulls et des salopettes, et des choses plutôt mignonnes, même, mais souvent c'est une association de vieux sweats et de joggings avec lesquels il semble aussi dormir), il semble si fatigué que Kuroo se demande s'il a vraiment dormi.

Il est dans les dix-huit heures, et Bokuto commence à paniquer parce qu'il n'a pas commencé ses devoirs pour lundi alors qu'on est dimanche — Akaashi essaye vaguement de le rassurer (Kuroo a aussi essayé ! Il dit que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose qu'il ne les fasse pas parce qu'il avait toujours tout faux de toute façon, mais pour une raison qui lui échappe ça a juste empiré les choses) alors que Kami est en train de faire l'apologie de la section mots croisés du journal. À côté d'elle, Akaashi hoche la tête avec un enthousiasme rare et Kuroo n'a pas envie que ces deux-là passent ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus au même endroit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là, eux ? demande Kenma en désignant Kami et Snake d'un mouvement de tête presque imperceptible (mais pas pour Kuroo ! Il a des années d'entraînement, rappelons-le).

— Quelle impolitesse, rétorque Snake, comme s'il n'était pas lui-même affalé sur le canapé de quelqu'un d'autre, les pieds traînant sur la table basse.

— Je les ai fait rentrer ! s'exclame Bokuto.

Kenma plisse les yeux, s'attendant probablement au pire (ce qui, quand on connaît un peu la façon de fonctionner de Bokuto, est un réflexe parfaitement normal).

— On peut savoir pourquoi ?

— Ils m'ont promis une partie de Poker.

Un air boudeur prend place sur le visage de Kenma. Kuroo se souvient des folles nuits qu'ils ont eu tous les quatre, à jouer au Poker. Cela impliquait souvent bien trop d'alcool et des mises plus tellement contrôlées — une victoire de Kenma. Bokuto a toujours été un terrible joueur, bien entendu, mais Kuroo n'était ne valait pas forcément mieux (_je ne sais pas comment tu te débrouilles_, il a un jour dit Kenma, _mais tu t'arranges toujours pour prendre les pires décisions possibles, alors que pourtant tu n'es pas mauvais au bluff. _Kuroo trouve que ça peut aussi plutôt bien résumer sa vie). Bref, ils ont décidé d'arrêter de jouer parce que ça représentait une trop grosse perte d'argent pour eux (durant cette période, Kenma a pu s'offrir une nouvelle console et au moins trois jeux).

Mais apparemment, Bokuto a encore de l'argent à perdre.

— C'est quand tu veux, fait Snake.

— Maintenant, alors ? Qui veut jouer— pas toi, Kenma—

Ce dernier rabaisse sa main avec un soupire résigné, et fuit vers la cuisine pour se verser un bol de céréales. Kuroo lui crie de ne pas abuser des sucreries à cette heure-ci, mais il tient lui-même un Cheeseburger dans la main et cela le décrédibilise possiblement. De toute façon, Kenma lui dit d'aller se faire foutre et l'affaire est réglée.

Ils commencent une partie à quatre (Akaashi préfère se replonger dans son bouquin du moment). Visiblement, Kami ne connaît rien des règles car elle jette ses cartes sur la table avec un cri de victoire dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, même si ce n'est pas très bon et que ce n'est pas son tour. Mais même en jouant comme ça, Kuroo se dit qu'elle ne peut pas être pire que Bokuto. Littéralement _personne_ ne peut être plus mauvais que Bokuto car il se met à geindre dès que ses cartes sont mauvaises, ou à rayonner dès que sa main à du potentiel. Ainsi, quand il a une bonne main, tout le reste se replie avant que la mise ne soit trop haute.

Kami finit par comprendre le principe en jouant, et Bokuto perd toute chance de victoire.

— C'est de la triche, gémit-il. Vous avez vos masques, c'est plus dur de lire vos expressions.

— Tu n'as qu'à porter le tien, sourit Kami.

Lui et Kenma sont les seuls à ne pas en porter — Bokuto a décidé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de supporter cette chaleur alors que tout le monde connaissait son identité secrète.

— Pitié, non, grogne Snake. Prends une feuille de papier et troue-la pour la mettre sur ton visage. N'importe quoi, vraiment, mais pas ce foutu masque.

Pour une fois, Kuroo est bien d'accord. Mais pour des raisons évidentes, il fait semblant d'être vexé par cette remarque et place une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Bokuto.

— Il dit ça parce qu'il a peur de t'affronter sur un pied d'égalité. Il sait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance.

— Ça, c'est bien vrai, déclare Bokuto sans aucune honte (alors qu'il est probablement le pire joueur du Japon).

— Ouais, bien sûr, je suis terrifié, grogne Snake. Je double la mise.

— Sale petit enfoiré, grogne Kuroo. Je te suis.

— Moi aussi, ajoute Bokuto d'une mine maussade qui fait que tout le monde devine qu'il n'a même pas une paire pour assurer ses arrières.

Heureusement pour lui, Akaashi se sent obligé d'intervenir (tout ceci implique des économies visant à leur payer un voyage au bord de mer) et il finit par se coucher avec un air boudeur. Kuroo se retrouve rapidement en face-à-face contre un Snake bien trop souriant pour que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. Il décide de faire l'exact contraire de ce que son instinct lui crie (vu que Kenma lui dit toujours que ses choix sont les _pires_) mais il perd quand même et décide qu'il ne sait plus où il en est et qu'il devrait juste— arrêter de prendre des décisions.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça, dit Bokuto (c'est probablement la première phrase vraiment logique qu'il sort depuis le début de la journée).

— Je vais laisser Kenma prendre toutes mes décisions pour moi.

— Pas question, ma vie est déjà assez déprimante comme ça… lui lance Kenma depuis la cuisine.

— Je vais harceler Kenma jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de prendre toutes mes décisions pour moi, reprend Kuroo sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

— Si tu fais ça je m'arrangerais pour prendre celles qui auront le plus de conséquences désastreuses et tu ne survivras pas trois jours.

Kuroo se retourne vers lui avec un sourire triomphant.

— Mais au moins je n'aurais pas à me blâmer _moi_ pour tout ça !

Kenma détourne le regard et prend une nouvelle bouchée de Chocapic, puis refuse de lui adresser la parole pendant au moins trente minutes.

Ils continuent à jouer pendant une bonne heure, et même si Snake est celui qui remporte les plus grosses mises, il finit par tout donner à Kami (il commence à lui rire au nez quand elle tend la main vers lui pour tout récupérer, mais elle se penche alors pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et il devient livide, marmonne quelque chose de vaguement désespéré avant de tout lui refiler).

— Je vais pouvoir m'acheter au moins deux livres de poche avec tout cet argent, rayonne-t-elle.

Kuroo trouve que c'est une vision bien optimiste, mais il n'a pas envie de la contrarier.

Allez savoir comment, ça se termine par une sorte de défilé avec tous leurs éléments de costumes (il faut dire qu'il y a des pièces que personne ne porte jamais mais qui restent au fond de leur carton à déguisement _au cas où_, le tout sous les commentaires cocasses de Kami et Snake. Kuroo ressort une paire de bretelles qu'il n'a jamais vue de sa vie et ne peut pas s'empêcher de les enfiler. Une drôle de lumière s'allume dans le regard de Kenma et il finit par se mêler à eux juste pour déclarer d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux : _je n'ai aucune confiance en quelqu'un qui porte à la fois une ceinture et des bretelles… En quelqu'un qui doute de son pantalon_ — ce qui laisse tout le monde perplexe un moment, sauf Kuroo qui l'a vu prendre en note quelques répliques quand ils regardaient _Il était une fois dans l'Ouest_ tous les deux, il y a quelques semaines. Il finit par se poser de sérieuses questions (_dis, Kenma, tu n'aurais pas, genre… Acheté ces bretelles juste pour provoquer une situation où tu pourrais sortir cette réplique, hein ?_) mais le silence de Kenma parle de lui-même et Kuroo est forcé d'abandonner).

Ils ont faim mais il n'y a que des ingrédients pour faire des crêpes (déclaration suivie par de nombreux soupirs) — Snake hausse un sourcil interrogateur et Kuroo se sent obligé de lui expliquer la situation.

— Tu sais, fait Snake, il y a plus de chances qu'il se soit coupé avec son ongle qu'avec la crêpe.

— Écoute, laisse un homme rêver un peu, grogne-t-il en secouant la tête.

Kenma lui fait remarquer qu'il est d'accord et que c'est ridicule, que Kuroo ne fait qu'utiliser cette histoire comme excuse de toute façon (et, okay— il est vrai que des phrases telles que_ je m'occuperais de ça quand j'aurais réussi à me couper avec une crêpe_ ou encore _si ça arrive, ce sera un signe du destin pour que je reprenne enfin ma vie en mains, mais si ça n'arrive pas, alors il n'y a pas de raison que je change quoi que ce soit _ont effectivement été prononcées dans le passé).

— Il s'est probablement coupé avec un ongle, reprend Snake en saisissant la main de Bokuto pour l'inspecter avec un air très professionnel. Ils sont trop longs.

Akaashi se redresse pour lui lancer un regard très froid, comme personnellement attaqué par cette remarque (comme s'il était lui-même responsable de tout cela), mais personne ne lui en tient rigueur, sauf Bokuto qui prend un air vaguement désespéré.

— Bokuto a dit qu'il s'était coupé avec une crêpe, continue Kuroo. Et je le crois.

— Parce que ça te donne une bonne raison de fuir la réalité, marmonne Kenma.

Et vrai ou pas, Kuroo trouve cela incroyablement déplacé de la part de quelqu'un qui passe plus de temps devant un écran que devant des vrais personnes.

— Peu importe ! s'exclame Snake. Passons à autre chose. Je suis persuadé que se couper ainsi n'est même pas possible.

— Challenge accept—

— Kuro, ça suffit, grogne Kenma.

Mais Snake semble le prendre autrement. Il bombe fièrement le torse avec un de ses sourires en coin qui ne lui disent rien qui vaille.

— Pas possible pour un crétin comme toi, bien entendu. Je vais t'arranger ça en dix minutes, tu vas voir.

— Tu viens juste de dire que c'était impossible ! grogne Kuroo.

Comme le parfait sans-gêne qu'il est, Snake l'ignore et se précipite dans le coin cuisine pour ouvrir tous les placards et en sortir divers ustensiles. Kuroo le regarde s'activer dans sa préparation et Kami finit par glousser, sortant son portable pour le prendre en photo.

— Bon, soyez bien attentifs, les amis ! déclare-t-elle d'un ton léger. Il ne sait pas cuisiner, ça risque d'être très drôle à regarder. Croyez-moi, on en aura pour notre argent.

— Tu n'as pas un rond, lui rappelle Snake.

— Une fois que j'aurai posté cette vidéo de toi en train de foutre le feu à la cuisine en essayant de faire des crêpes sur youtube, j'en aurais. Et puis je te rappelle que tu viens de me céder tout le pognon que t'as amassé aujourd'hui.

Snake secoue la tête avec un soupir dramatique, puis retourne à son activité en ignorant tant bien que mal les sifflements incessants de Kuroo et Kami, ou les recommandations occasionnelles d'Akaashi. Au final, il ne s'en sort pas mal au point de foutre le feu à quoi (ou qui) que ce soit, mais pas non plus bien au point que ses crêpes _ressemblent_ à quelque chose. Elles sont à moitié déchiquetées parce qu'il n'arrive pas à les retirer de la poêle correctement, et vu l'odeur, une bonne moitié doit être bien cramée. Kuroo en soulève une avec le dos de sa cuillère, et secoue la tête d'un air navré.

— Tu vois, déclare Kenma une fois face au carnage, le monde se divise en deux catégories, ceux qui ont un pistolet chargé, et ceux qui creusent. Toi, tu creuses.

Puis il mine un revolver en train de tirer sur Snake, laissant échapper un petit _Pan !_ avant de quitter la pièce (ce qui doit être la sortie la plus cool qu'il n'aie jamais faite). Kuroo regarde les autres avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Je crois qu'il est dans sa période western, dit-il.

Tout le monde se met à rire, sauf Snake qui semble très vexé pendant une certaine période — puis ils se remettent à manger ce qui est comestible, à dire des conneries comme avant, et des sourires finissent par se dessiner à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Kuroo croise son regard à plusieurs reprises, un peu hésitant et très provocateur, mais ça ne l'énerve presque plus ; il s'en rend compte avec un pincement au cœur. Au final, il lui suffit que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose d'un peu fou pour qu'il perde tous ses moyens, et il est à peu près sûr que c'est une horrible façon de fonctionner.

— — —

— — —

Petits points sur le chapitre :

1\. Le paddle…. Mes petites sœurs sont une fois tombées sur un dauphin (en Bretagne), en voyant l'aileron elles ont cru que c'était un requin (EN BRETAGNE MDR) elles ont ramé comme jaja et je crois bien qu'elles sont traumatisées à vie :)

2\. Les gommettes c'est la vie. Fun fact, j'en ai récemment acheté pour en coller sur mes potes dès qu'ils font quelque chose de bien selon mes critères (par exemple : aller en pyjama en cours, ce genre de truc) et ça fonctionne du feu de dieu les amis. Je suis en train de réfléchir à utiliser ça pour les conditionner à me rendre plus de services juste pour la satisfaction de recevoir une récompense. On jugera leur niveau de stupidité plus tard hahaha

3\. Haha Kenma c'est le mood ultime de cette fic, merci d'exister... Honnêtement je sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui pour me défouler hahaha... Vous pouvez vraiment observer le mec devenir de plus en plus savage et DONE au cours des chapitres xD

Sinon, Kuroo atteint son pic de stupidité dans le prochain chapitre haha (vous pensez que c'est chose faite mais non, ça peut toujours empirer, n'oubliez pas). J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu ! Merci d'avoir lu, et à la semaine prochaine :D !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis sur la fic ! (Un gros merci à **CATHARSIS** et **Thalilitwen**, vos review me remplissent de joie vous êtes les best).

Bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy !

Un peu de retard pour ce chapitre (je me pose normalement le week-end pour mes corrections et là j'ai été prise, bref) mais en vrai j'ai encore plusieurs chapitres d'avance donc pas de grosse pause de prévue pour le moment ;)

Ce chapitre était fun à écrire, Kuroo est stupide mais le niveau est rattrapé par Kenma qui est pas mal là (enfin bon est-ce qu'il rattrape vraiment le niveau… Affaire à suivre mdr)

La chanson du jour c'est Cry Baby de Cage the Elephant (parce qu'on veut du rock les amis — cette chanson est dingue et j'adore quand la basse change le rythme vers genre 3 minutes là fjdjfdl ET LA VERSION LIVE EST ENCORE PLUS COOL OUI OUI)

Bonne lecture !

— — —

— — —

_**vi. don't you think it's pretty strange? all got something to hide.**_

— — —

— — —

Kuroo passe chez le fleuriste avant la reprise, tout confiant et débordant de bonne humeur et de malice. La partie une du Plan Ultime Afin de Faire Tomber Daishou Suguru est lancée et rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux. Tous les coups sont permis, et peu importe les commentaires de Kenma, ça l'amuse et ça le rend heureux, c'est le principal.

Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul : Snake n'arrête pas de lui envoyer des messages pour demander _où il en est, quand est-ce que ça commence, quelle réaction ont eut les autres, _etc. Kuroo se retourne vers la caissière, une petite dame qui n'arrête pas de faire des commentaires légèrement déplacés sur sa commande ; du style _oh, votre petite-amie a bien de la chance_ (Kuroo retient son sourire et fait comme s'il était aussi angélique que ce que cette femme semblait penser). Il abandonne un billet avec regret, mais la fin justifie les moyens.

Le seul autre inconvénient de cette opération est qu'il doit à présent se trimbaler son bouquet toute la matinée et durant la pause déjeuner, avant de retrouver Daishou en travaux pratiques. Tout le monde lui jette des regards interloqués, certains plus de d'autres (ceux qui le connaissent ne semblent pas si surpris que ça, en fait) ; mais la pire réaction reste celle de Kenma, qui se pose à sa table avec son plateau le midi, avant de remarquer la chose. Il plisse les yeux et serre la mâchoire.

— Ne me dis pas que c'est pour— tu—

— C'est exactement ce que tu penses, le rassure Kuroo.

Kenma regarde son plateau pendant au moins trois minutes avant de se lever à nouveau et de partir s'asseoir ailleurs, laissant Kuroo très seul et très atteint par tant d'impolitesse. _Ça ne fait rien_, pense-t-il. _Pense à la satisfaction que tu éprouveras en foutant la honte de sa vie à Daishou_.

Quand les cours de l'après-midi arrivent enfin, Kuroo s'y rend avec dix minutes d'avance (ce doit être un record), et décide de se faire bien remarquer dès le départ. La porte de leur classe est ouverte mais il la referme discrètement, avant de l'ouvrir d'un coup de pied, attirant l'attention de tous ceux qui sont à l'intérieur. Une main derrière son dos, il marche d'un pas assuré jusqu'au bureau de Daishou, sans faire attention au reste.

Daishou est dans son habituelle position de petit élève modèle, les jambes croisées, une main tenant un bouquin de physique et l'autre pianotant la surface lisse de sa table. Kuroo est saisi d'un tas de pensées contradictoires lorsque son regard mauvais trouve son chemin jusqu'à ses yeux, légèrement surpris, mais il est en grande partie satisfait en pensant à la scène qui va se dérouler.

— J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil qui se veut aguicheur.

Quand il sort le bouquet de roses rouges de derrière son dos, il pense aux mots de Snake (_personne n'aimerait recevoir ça de la part de son pire ennemi, et si le reste semble penser qu'il est si parfait, ce sera une excellente occasion de le faire passer pour un imbécile — il sera probablement trop surpris pour réagir, de toute façon, penses à ce que tu ferais, toi — _effectivement, si ça lui arrivait à lui, Kuroo aurait carrément envie de mourir), et scrute le visage de Daishou à la recherche d'un air horrifié. Qui n'arrive pas.

Son air stupéfait dure à peu près une demi-seconde, et il suffit de ce laps de temps pour que Kuroo devine qu'il est foutu, qu'il a tout perdu dans cette affaire et qu'en fait, il lui restait encore de la dignité jusque-là, puisqu'il pense que jamais, jamais il n'a été plus bas que ça.

Une main sur le cœur, Daishou le regarde d'un air désolé, qui pourrait presque lui faire croire qu'il est sincère (mais Kuroo sait, il connaît sa vraie nature et _il sait_ qu'au fond il est rempli de joie à l'idée de l'écraser comme il s'apprête à le faire). Un sourire presque timide prend place sur ses lèvres, alors que le reste de la classe les observe avec des mines déboussolées.

— Oh, Tetsu… susurre Daishou. Je n'avais pas idée…

Il entend un des types de leur groupe de TP marmonner qu'il n'y comprend rien, que la semaine d'avant il était en train de lui bouffer sa gomme et que maintenant il se confessait, alors qu'une fille juste en face lui dit qu'elle l'avait vu venir. _Quoi_.

Kuroo se met à penser que la seule issue qu'il a, à ce moment précis, est de se jeter par la fenêtre. Ce serait probablement moins douloureux que d'assister à tout ça. Au moins, Daishou se sentira coupable de quelque chose — des policiers viendraient l'interroger et tout. Tout le monde le détesterait — ils iraient le voir et lui reprocher de ne pas avoir donné une chance à ce bon vieux Kuroo Tetsurou, lui qui méritait pourtant tout l'amour du monde.

— Je suis très touché, tu sais, continue Daishou avec un ton qui lui donne envie de hurler, mais je ne peux pas retourner tes sentiments.

À partir de là il n'y a pas trente-six mille choses à faire. Kuroo se demande pendant un instant s'il ne va pas juste— l'étrangler avec son bouquet, ou quelque chose du genre, mais il se reprend : il est bien plus mature que ça. Il réagit donc d'une façon bien plus acceptable et écrase les fleurs contre le visage de son ennemi juré, ignorant l'air complètement effaré qui traverse à ce moment son visage.

— Mais ça vas pas, y a des épines là-dedans, _t'es complètement malade ou qu_— beugle-t-il avant de se retrouver avec une rose dans la bouche.

Il lâche le bouquet juste à temps pour voir le visage couvert d'éraflures (légères, mais quand même) de Daishou, son regard épouvanté, la bouche encore pleine de pétales rouges. Kuroo panique un instant et vérifie que ses yeux sont bien intacts, mais une fois cela fait, se retrouve envahit d'un soulagement certain. C'est probablement la vision la plus satisfaisante qu'il n'a jamais eue, mais elle est immédiatement ruinée par tous les murmures qui naissent autour d'eux, accompagnés de regards noirs qui lui font comprendre qu'il vient tout juste de devenir l'ennemi Numéro Un de la classe. Kuroo choisit à peu près ce moment-là pour fuir, après avoir marmonné un vague _c'est pas ce que vous croyez _au reste de la classe.

En passant la porte, il entend Daishou se lamenter et faire sa pauvre petite victime (bon, il a peut-être _un peu_ morflé, okay), lui indiquant qu'il a définitivement perdu cette bataille-là.

— — —

— — —

Il reçoit peut-être trente messages dans l'après-midi. Une bonne moitié vient de Snake, qui veut absolument savoir comment l'opération s'est déroulée (Kuroo n'a même pas envie de se plaindre à lui, il ne veut juste plus en parler, jamais) ; deux viennent de Kenma (_alors comme ça tu es devenu une espèce de psychopathe à éviter à tout prix ?_ et _on peut pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu_ — ce qui est faux, vous savez, parce que Kenma ne l'a pas prévenu du tout, il l'a juste carrément ignoré). Il y a aussi un long pavé qui vient de leur déléguée, une fille pourtant fort sympathique, qui prend le temps de lui expliquer que son comportement est inacceptable et qu'il n'a aucun droit de réagir ainsi juste parce qu'il s'est pris un râteau (_enfin, je comprends ta frustration, mais un non c'est un non, j'espère que tu te rends compte que ton comportement est très dangereux et que cela nuit très fortement à l'ambiance de la classe. Pauvre Daishou, c'est vraiment horrible de lui faire subir ce genre de chose alors qu'il ne t'as rien fait ! Il a même été plutôt compréhensif, de ce que j'ai vu_— et Kuroo l'a effacé avant de le terminer, déjà déprimé par la tournure des évènements).

Le reste des messages viennent de Mika. Elle commence par lui faire savoir qu'elle est très déçue, mais elle lui envoie juste à la suite une bonne dizaine d'images de Daishou en train d'essayer de désinfecter chaque plaie avec un air venimeux, accompagnées de smileys qui rigolent, alors Kuroo ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle pense vraiment de tout ça.

Il trouve refuge dans la classe de Kenma, à la pause de seize heures. Lorsqu'il entre, il reçoit des regards dégoûtés et une fille lui lance la brosse du tableau dessus : les rumeurs circulent décidément très vite. Kenma l'aperçoit rapidement, mais ne relève pas la tête de son jeu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, grogne-t-il.

— J'ai besoin de soutien. Daishou vient de ruiner ma vie sociale.

— Tu l'a ruinée tout seul… Et maintenant tu viens ruiner la mienne.

— Déjà, tu n'as pas de vie sociale, Kenma, tu ne parles littéralement à personne. Et puis— j'ai _paniqué_, d'accord ? Ça arrive à tout le monde !

— Ben ça ne m'arrive pas à _moi_—

— Comment veux-tu que ça t'arrives, tu n'interagis qu'avec des personnages fictifs !

Kenma relève la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

— Si tu penses pouvoir déverser ta frustration sur moi, je t'invite à prendre la sortie. Je suis pas d'humeur.

Kuroo prend cela comme une invitation, et tire une chaise pour s'asseoir face à lui.

— Je suis fatigué, dit-il, ce n'était pas le plan.

— Je ne vois honnêtement pas comment ça aurait pu terminer autrement.

— Je sais pas, je pensais qu'il serait au moins déstabilisé…

En se balançant sur sa chaise, il repense à l'effarement de Daishou lorsqu'il lui a écrasé les roses sur le visage, et ça le calme un petit peu.

— J'espère que tu lui as pas fait trop mal, quand même… À entendre les autres, tu lui as crevé un œil et il y avait tellement de sang que votre salle de classe est fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et il aurait fini à l'hôpital.

Un vieux souvenir vient occuper son esprit. Eh bien, il faut toujours que ce genre de truc arrive. Enfin quand même, ça n'a rien à voir avec la dernière fois—

— Ouais, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Il a dû sécher une heure cours pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il allait à l'infirmerie, mais en vrai il a juste vu Mika. Elle m'a envoyé des photos. Il a genre, trois égratignures, faut pas déconner. Ce qu'il mérite.

— Si tu le dis.

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment et Kuroo soupire. Il se demande s'il doit retourner en cours maintenant, mais il n'a vraiment pas envie de se retrouver confronté au petit sourire satisfait de Daishou (quand les autres ne le voient pas, bien sûr, ce serait trop simple sinon). Il finit par prendre la sage décision de rentrer chez lui et de ne rien branler de sa journée, même s'il doute maintenant sérieusement que qui que ce soit puisse être d'accord pour lui prêter ses notes suite à l'accident. Bah, il se débrouillera. Il est plein de ressources, après tout.

Il termine sur son lit, à envoyer tout un tas de messages à Snake pour expliquer l'horrible tournure qu'a prise la situation. L'enfoiré a l'air de bien s'amuser de son malheur, mais il lui avoue qu'il est triste du résultat final (même si Kuroo n'est pas sûr de le croire). Kuroo lui propose de se retrouver à la base, sur le toit de l'hôtel, comme ils le font certains soirs — vu qu'il a finalement réussi à vaincre le fameux passage de l'échelle, même s'il pense un peu que c'est du suicide à chaque fois. Mais Snake décline l'invitation. Il explique qu'il ne pourra pas venir pendant quelques jours et même si Kuroo est déçu, il ne le fait pas savoir. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et essaye de ne pas y penser plus que ça : ils ne se connaissent pas encore assez bien ! _Ce n'est pas comme Bokuto ou Kenma, ne sois pas ridicule ! _

Il finit quand même par craquer et lui demander quand ils pourront se revoir. Snake répond qu'il n'en est pas encore sûr, qu'il a des choses à régler mais qu'il le tiendra au courant. _Kami passera sûrement_, l'informe-t-il, et même si Kuroo l'apprécie beaucoup, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rester morose. Il lui envoie des émojis ridicules parce qu'il sait que ça l'agace, et il se décide enfin à envoyer un message à sa déléguée pour lui faire savoir qu'elle peut être rassurée et qu'il ne compte agresser personne d'autre dans la semaine.

— — —

— — —

Kuroo essaye vraiment de se retenir, mais il doit évoquer Snake un peu trop souvent parce que Kenma finit par lui dire que _c'est bon, on a tous compris qu'il te manquait, il va revenir, est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose maintenant ? _

Bien sûr, Kuroo nie tout. Snake, lui manquer ? Quelle idée saugrenue. Ils ne se connaissent pas suffisamment (passer la grande majorité de leurs soirées ensemble pendant deux semaines ne veut rien dire) de toute façon. Et puis, c'est de la faute de Snake si sa vie est un enfer maintenant, même s'il voulait bien faire (ou peut-être pas, en fait, Kuroo n'en a aucun putain d'idée mais il veut bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Daishou est juste trop mauvais pour être si simple à abattre, ils ont été naïfs). Mais il n'arrive pas à se convaincre lui-même, et finit par secouer sa main dans les airs, l'air de dire, _peu importe_.

C'est la pause déjeuner, et apparemment Kenma accepte à nouveau de manger à la même table que lui (ce qui n'a pas été le cas pendant trois jours). Akaashi est également présent, bien que peu bavard, comme à son habitude. Pour être honnête, Kuroo aurait aimé un peu plus d'agitation. Il se fait pas mal ignorer ces derniers temps, et il est en manque d'affection — Bokuto est parti pour un camp d'entraînement un peu plus intensif depuis le début de la semaine, et le reste n'aide pas trop. Depuis son retour en classe, Daishou est absolument insupportable et ne fait que ruiner encore plus ses chances de réhabilitation en annonçant à qui veut l'entendre que Kuroo est une espèce de monstre sanguinaire qui se jettera sur le premier venu, pour un peu qu'il soit en manque de chair fraîche. C'est bien entendu une remarque parfaitement stupide, mais les marques encore rouges sur son visage suffisent à convaincre le reste de la classe.

La seule satisfaction qu'il garde de tout ça est qu'au moins, il ne vient plus l'emmerder. À peine avait-il fait un pas dans la classe que Daishou s'était précipité au tableau pour récupérer une craie et tracer une ligne au sol, qui d'après lui était totalement infranchissable. _Ton côté de la classe, mon côté de la classe_. Kuroo s'était immédiatement foutu de lui et n'avait pas perdu de temps avant d'ignorer cette règle qu'il jugeait parfaitement inutile, mais leur déléguée l'avait fusillé du regard et il s'était retenu. Il valait peut-être mieux faire profil bas pendant un petit bout de temps, après tout. Et puis vraiment, être séparé de Daishou ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

Mais ce moment de tranquillité semble prendre fin à cet instant même, car surgissent dans son champ de vision Mika et ce cher Daishou, qui tire une chaise pour s'installer juste en face de Kuroo comme si ce genre de trucs se faisait.

— Oh, Tetsurou, ça fait un bail, dit-il avec un sourire perfide, alors que Mika le gratifie d'un hochement de tête joyeux.

— Ah ouais ? Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu m'interdises de m'approcher à moins de quatre mètres de toi ?

— Allons, tu sais bien que je fais ça pour ma propre survie. C'est pas ma faute, si t'as envie de te jeter sur moi dès que tu me vois.

— Je me suis pas jeté sur toi, je t'ai écrasé un bouquet de roses sur le visage.

Daishou plisse les yeux, comme s'il ne se rendait compte de l'absurdité de cette phrase que maintenant.

— Mouais, c'est pas vraiment mieux. Mais je une doté d'une âme charitable, mon mignon, et j'ai décidé de faire la paix. Cela doit être compliqué pour toi… Te faire rejeter et haïr par tout le monde…

— Attends, tu es sérieux, là ? s'étrangle Kuroo.

— Absolument. Ma gentillesse me perdra, je sais.

Kuroo repose sa fourchette pleine de gratin dauphinois pour se masser les tempes.

— Juste pour qu'on soit clairs, je ne ressens rien pour toi, et— et, juste, vas te faire foutre.

Daishou fronce les sourcils, comme s'il était surpris par cette réponse. Et Kuroo sait qu'il sait que c'est une gigantesque blague — et Daishou sait qu'il sait ! Mais il prend quand même la peine de jouer la comédie et ça met Kuroo _hors de lui_.

— Pourquoi m'offrir des _roses rouges _si tu ne ressens rien pour moi ? Il va falloir revoir ton dictionnaire du langage des fleurs.

— Je voulais t'embarrasser ! s'exclame Kuroo, les bras en avant, paumes vers le haut. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me tue à essayer de t'expliquer ça alors que tu sais _très bien _de quoi il en retourne !

Daishou s'accoude à la table et fait basculer son corps en avant, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Kuroo jure voir sa langue de vipère siffler entre ses dents.

— Ah, mais non, je ne sais pas, justement. Explique-moi donc.

Kuroo laisse échapper un rire nerveux, peu à l'aise avec cette proximité soudaine.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise. T'es un vrai connard, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

Une moue boudeuse prend place sur ses traits faussement angéliques. Il penche la tête sur le côté, surjouant d'une façon si évidente que Kuroo se demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il essaye encore.

— C'est franchement pas très sympa de ta part. Et blessant. Tu aurais fait quoi si j'avais vraiment des sentiments pour toi ?

— Très drôle, grogne Kuroo. Comme si ton cœur de pierre était capable _d'aimer_.

Il jette tout de même un regard désolé à Mika, qui ne semble pas vraiment leur faire attention — elle s'est discrètement glissée entre Akaashi et Kenma et leur raconte quelque chose d'un air atterré. Il tend l'oreille et n'entend pas grand-chose, mais vu la façon dont les deux autres lèvent les yeux au ciel, il suppose qu'il est au moins un peu impliqué dans l'histoire.

— Tu vois, c'est encore blessant, grogne Daishou. Et tu m'as fait mal, sans déconner.

Il passe distraitement son index sur les quelques marques qui persistent sur ses joues, son nez et son front.

— Arrête de dramatiser, tu as dû perdre un total de trois gouttes de sang.

— Sérieusement, Tetsu ? Même pas de petites excuses ? T'es quand même vachement gonflé.

Il ne répond pas, préférant continuer son repas. C'est sa meilleure option (il n'a pas trop envie de se retrouver à faire n'importe quoi pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, les conséquences sont déjà assez désastreuses comme ça). Daishou semble légèrement déçu mais se reprend rapidement, cherchant à tirer de lui une réaction en appuyant sur sa joue avec son index, un peu comme un enfant boudeur avec ses parents. Kuroo s'empare de sa main pour l'éloigner de son visage (il ne sait pas à quel genre de radiations il s'expose ainsi), mais l'autre revient à l'attaque avec une expression qui lui donne à moitié envie de l'étrangler, à moitié envie de rester là à le regarder faire. C'est un peu ce qui finit par se passer, d'ailleurs. Il tente de déchiffrer le regard de Daishou, chercher ce qu'il veut : son air boudeur l'a quitté et il est à présent pensif, coincé dans une réalité qui n'est pas la sienne (un peu comme Kenma approximativement quatre-vingt pourcents du temps). Kuroo continue à manger en silence.

— Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? demande Mika.

Kuroo hausse les épaules, mais Daishou n'a pas l'air si indécis. Il le toise d'un air sévère et se relève, plaçant ses mains dans les larges poches de son manteau.

— J'attends toujours des excuses. Mais à part ça, tu as de nouveau le droit de m'approcher.

C'est une phrase qui n'a pas beaucoup de sens : approcher Daishou n'est pas un droit, c'est une _punition_.

— On se voit dans l'après-midi, conclut Kuroo, toujours en évitant tout conflit verbal.

Sa joue le brûle un peu là où la peau de Daishou l'a touché. Il la frotte avec sa manche, comme pour essayer de changer cette drôle de sensation, mais rien ne part. Même en le faisant pendant deux minutes, rien ne part. Le regard de Kenma a pour une fois quitté l'écran qu'il tient juste en-dessous de la table, et il le toise avec cette expression qui dit qu'il sait, il sait que Kuroo ressent quelque chose, comme si Daishou lui avait laissé des marques sur la peau.

— Arrête ça, grogne Kuroo. Je déteste ce regard.

— Et je déteste quand tu fais semblant de ne plus rien ressentir pour lui, répond Kenma d'une voix si basse que Kuroo se demande s'il ne l'imagine pas. Tu vois, c'est donnant-donnant.

Le fait de prononcer ces mots à voix haute est pire que tout, mais Kuroo ne lui donne pas la satisfaction de réagir. Kenma exagère, chose qui arrive pourtant rarement. Il n'est pas non plus à ce point-là : il se souvient encore comment c'était, il y a deux ans. Ce n'était pas juste une affaire de picotements dans les joues. Ce n'était pas juste un sentiment d'inconfort au fond de la poitrine. Il est encore bien loin de tout ça.

— Si t'as besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, je veux bien t'écouter, mais t'attends pas forcément à recevoir des réponses— et ne viens pas me voir tant que t'es encore dans cette espèce de déni, je te préviens, grogne Kenma, avant d'attraper son plateau et de se casser sans plus de considération.

Kuroo termine son gratin en tête-à-tête avec Akaashi, qui lui offre quand même un quelque chose qui ressemble presque à un sourire désolé. Kuroo se rend compte que cette dernière heure l'a épuisée. Il hésite à sécher l'après-midi, mais se reprend à temps : tout va bien, il n'y a pas de raison de fuir. Ça ne ferait que confronter Kenma dans son idée. Et Kenma a _tort_.

— — —

— — —

Il passe son vendredi soir sur le toit de l'hôtel, seul pour la première fois. Le vernis à ongles de Kami est encore soigneusement caché dans un pot de fleur, et leurs pizzas n'ont toujours pas été virées du frigo. Kuroo s'allonge sur un des transats, prêtant plus d'attention aux bruitages qui l'entourent, aux vibrations incessantes de la piscine et aux cris du couple qui doit se disputer à l'étage d'en dessous.

Pour la première fois, il ne porte pas son costume, et se débarrasser de ses fringues pour se mettre en maillot de bain est bien plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire. Il fait quelques longueurs, s'arrêtant parfois pour observer le grain qui recouvre le sol, la pelouse artificielle ou juste les petites vagues créées par le moindre de ses mouvements.

En fait, il n'aime pas trop ça. La vie de riche solitaire n'est définitivement pas faite pour lui. Au final, il n'a que des images de Snake et Kami dans la tête, et ça n'aide pas vraiment à se détendre. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne verra pas Snake ce week-end — il aurait aimé, pourtant, c'est vrai qu'ils se marrent bien ensemble. Mais bon, on a vu pire comme tragédie : il s'en remettra.

Il finit par envoyer un selfie aux deux autres super-vilains, leur faisant croire qu'il nage dans le bonheur en leur absence, et rentre une bonne heure plus tard.

— — —

— — —

Quand Bokuto revient et balance son sac de sport par terre avant de se précipiter vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, lui cassant au moins deux côtes, Kuroo ne pense même pas à se plaindre de la force de son ami tant il lui a manqué.

Habituellement, se débarrasser quelques jours de Bokuto n'est pas un problème. Kenma appelle ça des vacances, Kuroo qualifierait plutôt la chose de période neutre ; ça fait du bien mais il se passe souvent pas grand-chose. Et si le pas grand-chose est le pilier de l'existence rêvée de Kenma, c'est loin d'être son cas à lui : passer trop de temps à rien foutre le déprime. Malheureusement, peu de personnes supportent son caractère et même si c'est triste à dire, il a peu d'amis. C'était plus facile au lycée, où le volley lui prenait tout son temps, où l'équipe restait soudée. Depuis ça, il a perdu de vue beaucoup de personnes, même s'ils se rencontrent encore occasionnellement. Il a lui-même abandonné le volley pour se concentrer sur son avenir, même s'il joue encore de temps en temps avec Bokuto — et encore, ça commence à devenir de plus en plus compliqué : son ami s'entraîne tant que la différence de niveau commence à se faire sentir, honnêtement, Kuroo en a un peu marre de se faire écraser à chaque fois.

Ajoutez à tout cela les évènements de la semaine passée, et vous avez un Kuroo déprimé. Sérieusement, Daishou lui a tapé sur les nerfs chaque journée, et ni Snake ni Kami n'ont été dans les parages. Il aurait peut-être pu chercher à contacter Kami, d'ailleurs, mais pour une raison qui lui échappe, il a l'impression que c'est une très mauvaise idée et qu'elle pourrait avoir, genre, des question embarrassantes à lui poser. Il ne sait pas. Mais c'est une chose à éviter, clairement.

— Bon, il s'est passé quoi en mon absence ? demande Bokuto avec un grand sourire.

Il pose toujours cette question et à chaque fois, Kuroo lui affirme qu'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant sans lui — peut-être s'agit-il d'une sorte de façon de se rassurer de son indispensabilité.

— Deux-trois bricoles, répond Kuroo. Daishou est un sale petit con. Toute l'université me déteste.

— Oh, comme d'habitude, quoi.

— Un chouillas plus que d'habitude, admet Kuroo.

— Il a failli tuer Daishou devant toute sa classe, traduit Kenma. Après s'être déclaré à lui.

— _Ça_— n'est pas du tout ce qui est arrivé, le corrige Kuroo, son index pointé vers le ciel. J'ai tenté de lui pourrir la vie mais il a sut retourner ma stratégie contre moi.

Bokuto serre les lèvres et hoche la tête avec une grande vivacité, comme pour dire, _ah ouais, ça m'arrive tout le temps à moi aussi_.

— En même temps, avec une telle stratégie… marmonne Kenma.

— Hey ! C'est partiellement la faute de Snake, tu sais !

À ces mots, Kenma s'étrangle à moitié avec la boisson au litchi qu'il est en train de boire.

— C'est Snake qui t'a dit de faire tout ça ?

— Ouais… Enfin, je voulais faire chier Daishou et il a lancé l'idée.

— Tout s'explique, alors.

Kenma cherche Akaashi des yeux, mais se dernier est en train de suffoquer à cause de Bokuto qui ne veut plus le lâcher. Il finit par le faire, couvrant une dernière fois son visage de baisers qui paraissent très baveux et peu agréables à Kuroo, mais qui le font quand même sourire. Akaashi est vraiment une énigme de la vie. Il ne veut pas décrocher un semblant de rire quand Kuroo lui sort ses blagues les plus hilarantes, mais il se met à sourire quand Bokuto couvre son visage de bave.

— Dans tous les cas, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Bokuto lorsqu'il s'éloigne enfin de son copain. Tu as tout mon soutien.

— T'es vraiment le meilleur.

— Je dirais adieu à ma réputation sans hésiter juste pour toi.

— C'est gentil, mais tu n'as aucune réputation, Bo.

— Un peu quand même… Notre dernier match est passé en direct à la TV…

Kuroo se retient de mentionner que personne ne l'a regardé — sauf Akaashi, qui s'est empressé de leur faire un briefing après-coup, afin d'éviter une crise si ça venait à se savoir. Il hoche la tête avec un petit sourire. Les gens ont beau savoir qui est Bokuto, ils ne veulent pas forcément traîner avec lui — pour leur plus grande perte, vraiment. Bokuto est la personne la plus gentille qu'il connaisse.

— Dans tous les cas, reprend Bokuto, ne t'en fais pas pour cette affaire avec Daishou. Ça passera rapidement, j'en suis certain. (Il prend un grand sourire et passe un bras derrière ses épaules, se penchant et adoptant un ton plus bas). Dis-moi plutôt comment ça se passe avec notre cher Snake.

Il tente vaguement de protester, mais abandonne rapidement l'idée : c'est pour lui une occasion parfaite. Bokuto peut se montrer suffisamment observateur pour vous mettre dans l'embarras quand vous ne vous y attendez pas, mais la naïveté qui compense cela l'empêche de remettre en cause la bonne parole de Kuroo. En gros, il peut continuer à faire genre qu'il n'a pas remarqué le sentiment singulier à peine éveillé dans sa poitrine dès qu'il pense à Snake, mais en même temps il peut se plaindre de son absence sans qu'on le traite d'hypocrite.

Il ne se gêne pas pour le faire, d'ailleurs. Jamais Bokuto ne soupire d'ennui ou insinue qu'il serait stupide. Au contraire : il l'observe avec d'immenses yeux compréhensifs, et un sourire qui déborde de bienveillance et de bonne volonté. Si Kuroo pouvait un peu plus souvent choisir d'avoir des obsessions pour des personnes comme ça, il s'en porterait bien mieux.

— — —

— — —

Réussir à convaincre Kenma de porter son ensemble de super-vilain est une tâche complexe que Kuroo maîtrise plus ou moins, selon les jours, l'humeur de son ami ou même l'alignement des planètes. Chaque détail peut se révéler essentiel et jusqu'ici, il a remarqué que la présence du chiffre trois ne pouvait être que de bonne augure, alors il force un peu le destin.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Kuro ? demande Kenma d'un ton endormi lorsqu'il se pointe dans sa chambre muni de trois flamboyantes tartes aux pommes.

Parler de chambre de Kenma est un bien grand mot. Pour dire la vérité, leur base est composée d'un salon, d'une cuisine, des sanitaires puis de deux pièces qui font office de chambre. Une avec un lit simple, une avec un lit double. Eh bien, devinez qui se tape le divan du salon et qui a le privilège de dormir dans un lit le week-end ?

Bon, il est vrai que Kuroo n'a pas fait tout un foin pour avoir un lit (comme Bokuto, mais Bokuto a juste fait une scène parce qu'il en avait l'occasion : il était évident que le lit double reviendrait au seul couple du groupe, et que Kuroo protestait juste pour ne pas perdre la face en se plaçant dans un rôle de victime dès le départ). Quant à Kenma, il n'a rien dit, mais c'est Kuroo lui-même qui l'a traîné jusque là en disant, _vas-y, Kenma, tout ce que tu veux, du moment que tu dormes tranquillement, du moment que tu goûtes au plaisir du sommeil. Vis, Kenma, vis tant que tu le peu_x (et on l'a qualifié de mélodramatique pour cela, mais toute personne n'ayant pas une parfaite connaissance du cycle chaotique de sommeil de Kenma peut aller se faire voir, vraiment).

Et puis les lits sont vieux et les matelas fins, les ressorts grincent (n'est-ce pas,_ Bokuto et Akaashi ?_ Kuroo ne compte plus le nombre de nuit qu'il passe à se prendre la tête parce qu'il ne sait pas s'ils sont en train de faire on-ne-sait-quoi ou s'il s'agit juste de Bokuto, qui a la fâcheuse habitude de se retourner dans tous les sens, ou s'il s'est réveillé à trois heures du matin et a soudainement décidé de sauter sur le lit — Kuroo ne dit pas ça parce qu'il est naïf, il le dit parce qu'il en a été témoin —, et qu'Akaashi n'a pas eu la force de l'en empêcher. Tout est possible. Et il ne veut pas savoir), bref, ce n'est pas très agréable. Pourtant, il n'est pas rare qu'il passe tout le week-end dans la base (c'est plutôt l'inverse qui relève du miracle). Résultat des courses : Kuroo dort sur un canapé, ou dans un lit inoccupé pour des raisons (il a une fois trouvé Kenma en pleine partie de Zelda dans un placard), mais ça ne le dérange pas, puisqu'il est quelqu'un d'infiniment gentil. On ne le répétera jamais assez.

Il est donc agenouillé près du lit bordélique de Kenma (rapide liste des choses que vous pouvez trouver dans le Lit de Kenma™ : des trousseaux de clés, des manettes de wii, des capsules Expresso, des stickers Marvel, des lacets de chaussure, une rape à fromage, des tamaguchis vieux d'au moins dix ans, un CD cassé en deux (Kuroo l'a enlevé de là au moins mille fois par peur que son ami se coupe avec, mais allez savoir pourquoi, il finit toujours par réapparaître, _toujours_), La Guitare pour les Nuls (même s'il n'a jamais vu Kenma jouer d'un instrument de toute sa vie), des lunettes en forme de cœur, une pâquerette en plastique, une poupée vaudoue qui lui ressemble étrangement), ses trois tartes en main.

— Ce que c'est, Kenma ? demande-t-il d'un ton théâtral. Ce que_ c'est ? _

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as trois tartes aux pommes dans les mains ? fait Kenma avec un ton si neutre qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu demander la météo.

— Tu adores les tartes aux pommes !

— Ce n'est pas le problème, tu sais.

— J'ai pensé te faire plaisir.

— Eh bien merci, mais une seule tarte aurait largement suffit—

— Ça t'en fera deux en rab, ne te plains pas. Tu sais combien coûtent ces choses-là, Kenma ? s'indigne Kuroo.

Kenma lui lance un regard noir, l'air de dire _eh bien, si cela coûte si cher, pourquoi diable vas-tu en acheter trois et me le reprocher après, espèce d'abruti ?_ Encore une fois, aucun mot de franchi ses lèvres et Kuroo se fait probablement des idées. Peut-être qu'il veut juste dire _oh, Kuro, je ne mérite pas de t'avoir, merci, merci infiniment, il n'y a que toi pour penser à mon bien-être et je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissant_. Oui, c'est probablement ça.

— Allez, mange donc, fait Kuroo avec un grand sourire.

— Tu as conscience, reprend Kenma, détachant chaque syllabe, que tout ceci est très louche ?

— Mais non, tu me connais.

— Justement…

Il juge cependant la tarte que Kuroo lui tend avec méfiance, le coin de sa bouche tordu par l'envie. Il l'attrape, la sent et ferme les yeux, comme pris dans l'indécision la pire de toute sa vie. Puis il hausse les épaules, l'air de dire _bon, quitte à mourir, autant le faire dans de bonnes conditions,_ et sort de derrière son dos un couteau suisse (Kuroo laisse échapper une exclamation étranglée à la vue de l'objet) et se découpe une part qu'il engloutit sur-le-champ, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

— Alors ? C'est bon ?

— Oui. Merci.

Il commence à prendre une autre part, et son regard vient croiser celui de Kuroo.

— Bon, puisque j'ai craqué, tu peux me dire ce que tu as à te faire pardonner ?

— Rien du tout, enfin ! Tout ceci n'est que pure bonté de ma part ! Je suis outré, Kenma ! _Outré !_

— Kuro.

— J'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes à la base des super-vilains, avoue Kuroo en abandonnant toute sa comédie en moins d'une demi-seconde.

— Ah…

— En costume, bien entendu. Et n'oublie pas ton maillot de bain, je te pris… Quoi que, tu sais nager ? Bah, ça n'a pas d'importance, on peut toujours s'arrêter sur le chemin pour t'acheter des brassards ou—

Kenma le fait taire en lui fourrant une part de tarte dans la bouche. Malgré son indignation, Kuroo se laisse faire et prend une bouchée — ce truc-là est vraiment délicieux et il est décidément le meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir.

— C'est d'accord, annonce Kenma.

— Att— pour de vrai ?

— Oui, je suis curieux.

Ça alors ! C'était donc si facile ! La dernière fois, Kuroo a dû élaborer tout un stratagème qui impliquait un faux article sur la venue d'un dessinateur célèbre et au moins huit appels téléphoniques masqués, où il devait imiter tout un tas de personnes pour faire de l'effet à Kenma. Ça lui avait pris au moins six heures. Comme quoi, la théorie des trois tenait vraiment la route, il ne perdait pas la boule.

— Bien, dit-il, fantastique. Allons nous habiller.

— C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

— Mais enfin, Kenma, tu ne veux tout de même pas que notre première visite en duo de notre nouvelle base se fasse en tenue de vulgaires civils ? On va leur en mettre plein les yeux. La _totale_.

Il tire son ami hors de son lit et le mène jusqu'au salon, baigné dans une lueur agréable à cette heure de la journée. Kenma fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il jette un regard à l'horloge murale.

— Il n'est que seize heures, tu ne m'avais pas dit que la base était sur le toit d'un hôtel ? Ça ne sert à rien d'y aller maintenant.

— Le toit ferme vers dix-neuf heures, indique Kuroo. Mais il faut en profiter parce que je pense que ça ne va pas tarder à changer, avec l'arrivée de l'été. De toute façon, le temps qu'on se prépare…

— Il suffit d'enfiler trois ou quatre vêtements, hein.

— Et le maquillage ? Et nos cheveux ?

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu as quelque chose à foutre de tout ça, marmonne Kenma. J'aurai jamais dû accepter…

Kuroo décide de l'ignorer et esquive la question en sortant de l'eye-liner de la trousse de maquillage de Bokuto. Sa bonne humeur est telle qu'il n'a même pas envie de se prendre la tête avec des pensées futiles. Tant pis si ça implique que retrouver leurs nouveaux acolytes est la cause de tout ça, et tant pis si ça implique qu'il se laisse aller. Se faire beau pour Snake ? Jamais de la vie. De toute façon, Kenma ne l'a jamais cru et il ne voit même plus l'intérêt de tout faire pour le pousser à accepter qu'il ne ressent rien pour qui que ce soit — Kenma doit avoir comme idée qu'il est amoureux de la terre entière.

Non, il se fait beau parce que ce jour-ci est un jour spécial. C'est leur grand retour, et surtout, c'est le début de la Ligue des Super-Vilains de la préfecture. Sa réticence était tout à fait futile : même si Snake l'agace, ils s'entendent bien et Kuroo doit admettre qu'il peut avoir de bonnes idées (sauf lorsque cela implique Daishou, mais il se vengera de ça plus tard), et puis Kami est une jeune femme pleine de ressources. Le bon vieux temps des super-héros manque un peu à Kuroo, c'est vrai : Bokuto a beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour que leur quatuor fasse perdurer la tradition, il leur manque un quelque chose qui rende le tout plus réel. Une tension. Si on en croit ses dires, Snake compte vraiment mettre au point un plan infaillible pour prendre le dessus, ça promet d'être très amusant. Ces derniers temps, Kuroo se montre très clément avec Bokuto mais il se demande s'il n'a pas tort : après tout ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, ils ont eut des batailles féroces dans le passé. Tout ceci n'est peut-être pas perdu.

En sifflotant, il s'occupe de sa peau et maquille ses yeux sous le regard effaré de Kenma.

— Pas question que je me maquille…

— Ton masque est bleu, ce n'est pas la peine.

Il décide de prendre les choses en mains et sort une brosse à cheveux pour le coiffer. Kenma s'assoit tranquillement sur un tabouret qu'il tire de sous le lavabo, et pousse un petit soupir de contentement lorsque Kuroo continue à brosser lentement ses cheveux.

— Tu t'es brossé les dents, hier soir ? demande distraitement Kuroo.

— Oui.

— Pris une douche ?

— Tu trouves que je sens mauvais ? Ouais, je me suis lavé. Je ne suis pas non plus au fond du trou, tu sais.

— C'est bien, c'est bien, sourit Kuroo. Tout va bien, alors ?

Kenma perd son air de raz-le-bol pour se retourner vers lui avec une moue plus calme, plus amicale, aussi. Ses yeux sont encore fatigués mais il en ressort une drôle d'expression, mix d'une affection mal masquée et d'un éclat de mélancolie, peut-être. Kuroo ne peut jamais _vraiment_ dire. Ce n'est pas une émotion négative, dans tous les cas, sans être tout à fait joyeuse. Mais c'est Kenma, que voulez-vous ? Il ne va pas se mettre à danser la macarena en souriant de toutes ses dents tout d'un coup.

Il lui répond d'une voix douce, faible mais que Kuroo capte sans avoir à fournir d'efforts :

— Tout va bien. C'est promis.

— D'accord, je te crois.

Ils finissent de se préparer dans un silence plus confortable, seulement interrompu par les sifflotements de Kuroo, puis plus tard par l'arrivée de Bokuto et Akaashi, qui ont passé leur journée à faire du shopping (Akaashi s'écroule sur le canapé comme s'il allait mourir, et Bokuto essaye de faire un défilé aux deux autres mais Kuroo se doit de l'interrompre : ils n'ont pas le temps, ils sont attendus). Il aide Kenma à ajuster son nœud papillon et enfile son masque, réarrangeant rapidement ses cheveux. Le moindre accessoire est en place : de la cape à la ceinture jaune canari. Quant à Kenma, il semble sortir d'une autre époque. Ses gants raffinés et son chapeau haut de forme lui donnent des airs de vieux bourgeois. Il fait tourner sa canne entre ses doigts, admirant son reflet dans le miroir du petit couloir.

— Quelle allure, commente Kuroo. Ça faisait longtemps, hein ?

Kenma hoche la tête. Il a presque l'air satisfait, et c'est une vision qui remplit Kuroo de joie.

— Bon, il est dix-huit heures, indique-t-il en faisant semblant de vérifier cette information en fixant une montre imaginaire à son poignet (alors qu'il vient juste de prendre son portable pour annoncer leur arrivée prochaine à Snake, mais chacun ses secrets). Il est temps.

— — —

— — —

Kenma c'est ma vie, j'adore la relation qu'il a avec Kuroo (genre Kuroo qui lui apporte des bananes et tout wtf) donc fallait que je me lâche HO. Bon sinon :

1\. Everyone be like : WE GET IT KUROO, OH MY GOD — le mec est un gay disaster et oui on a compris, Snake te manque, Daishou est « le pire » C'EST BON

2\. Le lit de Kenma c'est le lit de ma sœur, i swear, une fois j'ai vraiment trouvé des scoobydoo et des tamaguchis dedans (genre ça existe encore ces machins jfodjfdof) et plein d'autres trucs omfg je suis sûre que Kenma aurait un lit tout aussi bordélique.

3\. Kuroo why

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de son point de vue, puisque la seconde partie de la fic se concentre plus sur Daishou ! Et je vous promets qu'il se passe quand même des choses (c'est dur d'écrire du crack et du slow burn en même temps parce que vous avez vraiment l'impression qu'il se passe archi rien en permanence mais _oui_ il y a un plot). Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre ça fera en tout par contre, et j'essaye même plus de prévoir parce que ça correspond jamais de toute façon mdr (enfin voyez par vous-même : ça devait faire deux chapitres normalement hahaha kill me)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ;; ! Merci des retours, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! (vraiment je pète des câbles contre certains persos — tousse, n'est-ce pas _Kuroo_ — et ça aide vraiment beaucoup)

Des bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO désolée du retard haha, je dis qu'il n'y aura pas de pause et… voilà ce qui arrive mdr (bon, période chargée de mon côté, j'avoue) voici donc le dernier chapitre du point de vue de Kuroo, après on entame la seconde partie où Daishou est à l'honneur ;) !

Bon, ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est écrit, mais je me souviens que j'avais eu du mal à m'y mettre haha, du coup je m'excuse si ce chapitre est un peu bizarre, j'en suis pas ultra satisfaite mais bon life is life.

Attention, dans ce chapitre je vous présente Ma Technique De Drague, soyez prêts. Je vais changer tout votre petit monde haha _be ready_

Anyway en écrivant, j'écoutais Not Allowed de TV Girl et Eclipse de Inner Wave donc enjoy !

— — —

— — —

_**vii. try, it's with there for your eyes**_

— — —

— — —

Kenma passe toutes les épreuves qui mènent à la base des super-vilains avec brio, ce qui rend Kuroo à la fois fier et plutôt jaloux (même s'il se reprend : il est normal que ce soit si simple pour lui, après tout, il n'a pas eu le terrible effet de surprise que Snake et Kami lui ont réservé. Il aimerait bien le voir dans ces conditions, aussi, avec un type déguisé en serpent qui lui montre le chemin en sifflotant _voilà, maintenant tu peux traverser cette échelle suspendue au moins quinze mille mètres au-dessus du sol_, c'est différent). Il parcourt néanmoins l'échelle à quatre pattes, ce qui témoigne de son manque d'entraînement — Kuroo lui porte son chapeau et sa canne pendant ce temps, craignant de le voir perdre des accessoires si coûteux.

Il doit être dans les dix-neuf heures trente, une heure où ils savent d'expérience que personne ne viendra les emmerder (d'après Snake, ils ont déjà frôlé la crise une ou deux fois, lorsqu'un membre du personnel est venu se griller une clope sur le toit, mais ils ont toujours su se débrouiller pour se cacher à temps. Bien sûr, il y a, disons, quatre-vingts pour cent de chance pour que ce soit faux, mais Kuroo ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'en faire). Kenma rejoint l'autre côté avec un petit soupir épuisé (signe qu'il n'est pas si indifférent que ça face à l'épreuve du vide), qui lui rappelle un peu leurs années de lycée, et son regard lourd de fatigue à la fin des entraînements de volley. Kuroo le rejoint en quelques enjambées, et observe avec satisfaction son air légèrement impressionné : même Kenma ne peut pas résister à un hôtel de luxe, apparemment (même si ce n'est pas non plus un luxe énorme, d'accord, il y a une _piscine_, ça reste quelque chose d'assez incroyable).

Ni Snake ni Kami ne sont encore arrivés. Kenma observe un instant son reflet dans l'eau avec une expression qui ressemble presque à de la nervosité, réajuste son chapeau, et va directement prendre place sur l'un des transats bleus. Il regarde la ville en silence, les lueurs qui s'estompent peu à peu — il reste encore un peu de temps avant la tombée de la nuit.

— Tu as faim ? demande Kuroo. On peut commencer à préparer des pizzas—

— Je m'en fiche, répond Kenma, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers lui. On peut attendre les autres. La tarte aux pommes m'a calé.

— Les trois tartes, le corrige Kuroo.

— … Les trois tartes. Ouais.

Le cycle alimentaire de Kenma n'est pas aussi chaotique que son cycle de sommeil, mais n'en reste pas néanmoins terrible. Kuroo n'est pas sûr que lui offrir trois tartes aux pommes puisse servir de quelconque remède, mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal — au moins, il y a des fruits là-dedans, et de toute façon, un peu de sucre ne lui ferait pas de tort.

— Bières, alors ? demande-t-il.

Kenma acquiesce silencieusement, et Kuroo part chercher deux canettes. Il en lance une à Kenma, qui en boit peut-être le tiers en une fois, comme pour se préparer à ce qui va suivre.

— Kuro.

— Mmh ?

Il n'arrête pas de vérifier l'heure sur son portable : Snake ne devrait pas tarder. Pour être honnête, Kuroo a hâte de le revoir, avec Kami. Il a enfin trouvé des vilains assez tordus pour avoir du potentiel, ce n'est pas pour rester là à rien faire. Et même Kenma est motivé ! Un miracle !

— Tu sais que… Tu peux, genre, me parler, si tu en as envie, hein ? marmonne Kenma, avec une certaine maladresse.

Kuroo hausse un sourcil et se retourne vers lui, tout souriant.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, chaton ? rit-il. Tu as réalisé que j'étais un ami en or et tu veux te racheter pour toutes les fois où tu m'as ignoré ?

— Non, c'est juste— tu es toujours là quand ça va pas trop. Et je sais que je donne l'impression de pas vouloir être impliqué dans tes conneries, ce qui est _vrai_, mais— mais si tu as besoin… Tu peux me parler.

— Alors là, Kenma, je t'avoue que je vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir. Mais je suis touché, merci. Et je sais bien que je peux te parler, j'en ai pas spécialement besoin.

Kenma lui jette un regard entendu, et Kuroo sent que la discussion va prendre un mauvais départ. Il se met à réfléchir très rapidement — il peut encore éviter ça, en trouvant un sujet autre. Un jeu vidéo, quelque chose comme ça. Kenma n'est pas idiot, il risque de le voir venir mais s'il se débrouille bien, il pourra tout de même le dévier de son objectif pendant un petit bout de temps—

— Tu es sûr de ça ? reprend Kenma d'un ton légèrement fatigué.

— Mais enfin, sûr de _quoi_, au juste…

— Tu aimes bien faire semblant d'être un abruti, dit Kenma en faisant des sortes de moulinets avec ses bras, mais tu es plus facile à déchiffrer que ce que tu penses, tu sais ?

— C'est à propos de Daishou ? souffle Kuroo (tout est toujours un peu à propos de Daishou, a-t-il appris — à ses dépens, bien sûr).

— Pas uniquement. De Snake, aussi.

Kuroo soupire, et pour gagner du temps, ouvre sa canette avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Pas sûr que boire soit la solution idéale, mais on fait ce qu'on peut.

— Écoute, ça va, grogne-t-il. C'est stupide.

— Tu te mets à faire n'importe quoi, alors oui, c'est stupide. Offrir des roses à Daishou… Quelle idée.

— Tu peux arrêter de parler de ça, s'il te plaît ? Plus le temps passe, plus je me demande comment j'ai pu penser que ça allait fonctionner…

Il guette l'échelle, à la recherche de toute trace de Snake et Kami. _Pitié, qu'ils arrivent vite_, se met-il à penser._ Que je puisse fuir cette conversation_.

— De toute façon, tu te mets toujours à faire n'importe quoi quand Daishou est impliqué, et— et tu fais la même chose avec _Snake_.

Kuroo baisse la tête vers ses pouces qu'il fait tourner, évitant soigneusement son ami du regard.

— Et j'ai peur que si tu continues à faire n'importe quoi, tu— commence Kenma. Enfin, c'est pas mes affaires. Laisse tomber.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

— Pas vraiment. Cette histoire est fatigante pour tout le monde. Mais on sait tous comment ça a tourné la dernière fois que tu as eu des sentiments pour Daishou, alors…

Kuroo soupire. Il se souvient très bien, et c'était ridicule. Une sombre époque, vraiment. Même Bokuto grince des dents quand il l'évoque.

— Bref. Ne te laisse pas encore dépasser par les évènements.

— Je vais éviter, merci.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il tend sa main pour lui tapoter l'épaule, mais Kenma se décale légèrement et sa main retombe juste dans le vide. Quelle cruauté.

Kuroo continue à fixer l'échelle, soudainement nerveux. On dirait que Kenma lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et même si ça a toujours été plus ou moins le cas, il n'est pas sûr d'aimer ça. Bien sûr, ça peut être pratique de temps en temps, mais il ne faut pas non plus déconner. Et puis, il ne prendrait pas la peine d'insister si ça ne paraissait pas important, et c'est ça qui l'inquiète le plus. Ce n'est pas important. Ce n'est rien du tout, d'ailleurs. Kuroo gère.

Ils vont passer une excellente soirée, tous les quatre, et ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Pourquoi penser à Daishou maintenant ? Il aura tout le loisir de se plaindre plus tard, pas vrai ?

Un grincement lointain le sort de ses pensées : Kami débarque avec un pas léger, sautant de l'échelle en se penchant en avant à l'arrivée, comme en attente d'applaudissements. Elle croise le regard de Kuroo et lui sourit avec malice. Puis elle aperçoit Kenma et paraît encore plus enchantée, courant presque vers lui pour lui voler son chapeau.

Sur ses talons, Snake débarque, et lance à Kuroo un regard vaguement provoquant (c'est devenu une habitude), passant une main dans ses cheveux verts avec une assurance un peu rageante. Kuroo sent sa poitrine se serrer légèrement, mais ignore la sensation. Il lui tend la main avec un air qui se veut décontracté.

— Eh bien, tu sors le grand jeu, ce soir, sourit Snake.

— Il faut bien trouver des moyens de te faire sortir de ton terrier.

— Calme-toi, Jones, tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que ce que tu sembles croire.

— On m'a toujours dit que j'avais un petit côté bad boy très craquant, argue-t-il (sa voisine lui a dit ça, une fois, en sixième, mais le plus bad boy que Kuroo puisse faire est, genre, de laisser traîner des legos par terre pour que Bokuto marche dessus, alors il n'est pas sûr que ce soit vraiment une image réaliste). Et puis, Jones ? C'est qui celui-la, encore ?

— Le chat de Ripley. Dans Alien.

Kuroo acquiesce, sa bonne humeur reprenant le dessus.

— Tu peux m'appeler comme ça pour le restant de mes jours, Ripley est ma _femme_.

Snake lui rit au nez et se laisse pratiquement tomber sur le transat voisin, les mains allant automatiquement à l'arrière de son crâne. S'il n'essaye pas de discuter, c'est qu'il doit être d'accord — et comment ne pas l'être ? Il y a des choses qui sont juste universelles : aimer Ripley et détester Daishou, par exemple. Ils partagent ces deux-là, Kuroo est à peu près sûr que ça suffit à donner une bonne base à leur amitié.

— Et puis tu peux parler, reprend Kuroo. Tu es aussi sur ton trente-et-un, à ce que je vois.

Snake lui fait un clin d'œil.

— Toujours tout pour toi, chéri.

Kuroo ouvre la bouche pour lui faire ravaler son _chéri_, mais se reprend au denier moment, pour des raisons qui n'ont rien à voir avec la satisfaction qu'il pourrait avoir à être appelé _chéri_. Il décide de laisser passer. Il a ses raisons, bien sûr : cela entraînerait une dispute trop longue et pour laquelle il n'a pas l'énergie, ce serait enfantin, et puis tout le monde l'appelle tout le temps chéri, de toute façon (enfin, disons que ça arrive parfois. C'est déjà arrivé). Aucune raison de le reprendre, donc.

Il se laisse aller en arrière sur son transat et cherche un sujet suffisamment intéressant pour ne pas passer pour un abruti, mais pas trop sérieux non plus. C'est tout un art : parler de politique serait une erreur de débutant (il ne s'y connaît pas assez et c'est un terrain glissant, l'engouement y est très propice), parler de sa vie personnelle semble compromis par cette histoire d'identités sécrètes, parler du beau temps serait ridicule, parler de…

Son regard croise celui de Snake. Surpris, Kuroo détourne immédiatement les yeux, ce qui est tout sauf naturel — il se racle la gorge pour faire comme si de rien n'était, mais c'est encore pire ! Alors il laisse échapper un petit rire gêné, se retourne à nouveau vers Snake, change à nouveau de position, passe une main dans ses cheveux, grogne, se laisse à nouveau tomber en arrière, les mains masquant son visage et tout l'embarras qui va avec. _Qui m'a élevé comme ça_, pense-t-il, _qui est responsable de ce désastre_.

— Tu as terminé ? demande Snake, un sourcil si haut qu'il est masqué par sa mèche. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Kuroo prend un air désespéré. Il peut encore tout arranger et sauver les apparences. C'est faisable.

— Je pensais à… ma sœur… Parce qu'elle est malade et… Elle a les mêmes cheveux que toi donc tu me fais penser à elle.

— Je te fais penser… À ta sœur… Qui est malade… reprend Snake avec un air dubitatif.

Kuroo ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre, trop occupé à s'insulter mentalement. Non, ses capacités d'improvisations n'ont jamais été grandioses, mais là on atteint les bas-fonds de la médiocrité. Quelle idée. Sa sœur. Qui dit ce genre de chose.

Il jette un nouveau regard vers Snake, qui le toise déjà, toujours la même interrogation dans le regard, mais avec en plus un sourire en coin qui ne présage rien de bon. Kuroo doit se reprendre pour ne pas avoir une nouvelle réaction stupide — a-t-il toujours eu ce genre d'effets sur lui, ou c'est quelque chose de nouveau ? Non, il se fait des idées— c'est à cause de Bokuto et de son histoire de drague, c'est parce que tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il se mette à soudainement ressentir quelque chose pour lui, qu'il se met dans ce genre d'état. Mais quand même, ce n'est pas non plus tout nouveau. Kuroo s'est déjà dit qu'il le trouvait pas trop mal, il y a eu ce petit malaise à la piscine, les mots que Kami lui a glissé quand ils ne savaient pas qu'il était là, les messages échangés, etc.

À quelques mètres d'eux, Kami et Kenma se mettent à parler à voix basse, leurs regards glissant de temps à autre vers eux deux. Kuroo leur adresse un regard qui, peu importe l'environnement dans lequel on a grandi, ne peut vouloir dire que AU SECOURS, mais Kami, cette _traître_sse, sourit de toutes ses dents, l'air de dire _alors, tu t'amuses bien, hein ?_

— _Hey_— réclame Snake probablement peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'être ignoré, tu reviens parmi nous ?

Kuroo soupire, mais cette fois-ci avec un peu plus d'assurance. Ce doit être le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant une semaine alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à traîner ensemble si régulièrement. Ça, combiné à son incapacité à vivre la moindre romance de façon normale (ou tout court, d'ailleurs, car la vie sentimentale de Kuroo est plutôt déserte, si on fait abstraction des quelques types qu'il s'est tapés en soirée, mais il ne pense pas que ça compte comme une expérience romantique, à vrai dire). Bref, les conditions sont de toute évidence en sa défaveur et le fait que Snake soit attirant et semble aimer en jouer n'aide vraiment pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, grogne-t-il, on ne t'a pas donné assez d'attention quand tu étais gosse ?

— Ça mon cher, c'était très déplacé.

— Écoute, tu as l'air d'en souffrir terriblement, alors je me disais—

Les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'une main prend place sur sa bouche. Celle de Snake, sa peau tiède contre ses lèvres. Kuroo sent son cœur gonfler et se dégonfler sans même prendre le temps de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passe, un vrai matelas crevé. Tenant le gant qu'il vient d'enlever dans son autre main, Snake ne semble pas se rendre compte que cette situation est absolument horrible. Kuroo sent lentement chaque motif de sa peau s'imprimer à son contact, va jusqu'à s'empêcher de respirer pour ne pas laisser échapper un mouvement involontaire, mais bon, si monsieur semble s'en accommoder…

— Tu es vraiment trop bruyant, fait remarquer Snake. Bon, ça fait aussi parti de ton charme, je te rassure. Tout ceci est rattrapable.

Après une dernière pression contre ses lèvres, accompagnée d'un regard prolongé qui fait que Kuroo est un peu perdu, il le lâche totalement et enfile à nouveau son gant. Quel était l'intérêt de l'enlever de base, d'ailleurs ? Quelque chose du style, _tu sens comme ma peau est douce ? Voilà les effets de cette crème hydratante que tu passes ton temps à moquer, mon cher Kuroo ?_ Rien de très mature, probablement.

— Merci, marmonne Kuroo. Je pense que je me débrouille très bien sans tes conseils.

— Tu es sûr de ça ? susurre Snake en se penchant en avant, dans une posture légèrement plus intime qu'avant, le menton reposant dans la paume de sa main.

— Comment dire non à ceci ? sourit Kuroo en désignant sa propre personne.

Étant vêtu ainsi, l'effet est certes légèrement estompé. Mais Kuroo sait qu'il n'est pas non plus un cas désespéré — il a eut sa part de confessions et de regards intéressés (bon, souvent de la part de personnes qui n'avaient pas encore eues à faire à sa personnalité, mais il y a ceci et cela). Snake ne semble pas vraiment impressionné, mais ne se gêne pas non plus pour le reluquer de la façon la plus embarrassante qui soit. De haut en bas, comme s'il était une sorte d'étagère qu'il hésitait à acheter. Enfin, une étagère un peu étrange, parce qu'on ne voit personne lancer ce genre de regard à des meubles chez IKEA, mais l'idée reste la même.

— Tu vois, le problème ne vient pas de _ceci_, reprend Snake, une fois son inspection terminée.

Kuroo attend une suite qui ne vient pas, ce qui fait monter sa gêne un cran au-dessus. Okay. Cette conversation a totalement échappée à son contrôle, et il n'ose même pas reprendre Snake pour lui demander le _mais_ de la chose, déjà parce qu'il n'en a pas envie, et aussi parce qu'une part de lui a envie de croire qu'il n'y a pas de _mais_.

— Vous avez fini de flirter ? demande Kami en surgissant derrière Kuroo, qui fait une mini crise cardiaque. On peut parler business ?

— On ne flirte pas… grogne-t-il une fois que l'usage de la parole lui revient.

Mais Snake ne nie rien du tout et lui envoie un baiser volant, ce qui est… Une réaction inappropriée. Comment Kuroo va-t-il convaincre les autres, _se convaincre lui-même_, qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux si même Snake n'y met pas un peu du sien ?

Kami ne semble pas faire attention à sa réponse. Elle donne quelques coups de pieds dans des transats pour les placer les uns en face des autres à l'arrache, puis les désigne avec une théâtralité qui leur donnerait presque envie de lui donner de l'argent pour la remercier d'un tel geste. Ils prennent place tous les quatre, des expressions nettement plus sérieuses affichées sur leurs visages. Le temps des légèretés est fini, parlons affaires. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont venus, après tout.

— Mes chers amis, commence Snake d'un ton solennel (ton qu'il utilise néanmoins pour tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui lui enlève pas mal de crédibilité — _mes chers amis, je vous laisse pour aller m'épiler les sourcils, mes chers amis, je tiens à vous informer que la masse informe présente sur la tête de Kuroo est désormais interdite d'accès au toit, mes chers amis, le premier qui fait la moindre remarque à propos du trou qu'il y a juste sous ma fesse gauche s'en prendra une_ — et oui, Kuroo lui a fait remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas limiter une interdiction d'accès à ses _cheveux_, mais on ne l'a pas écouté ! On ne l'écoute jamais pour les choses importantes !). Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

— Tu nous as dit la même chose pour l'arrivée du masseur de tête, fait remarquer Kami avec un soupir.

— Objection rejetée, grogne Snake. Le masseur de tête est magique et tu le _sais_.

— Magique, répète Kuroo (parce que c'est vrai ! Ce truc lui donne l'impression de ne plus avoir de problèmes, que plus jamais il n'en aura). Tu devrais essayer, glisse-il à l'intention de Kenma. Notre meilleur investissement.

Kenma hausse les épaules. Décidément, toujours dans l'exubérance, celui-là.

— Bref, reprend Snake, nous devons parler du plan.

— Le plan, répète Kami.

— Le plan ? demande Kuroo.

— Oh oui, le plan, grogne Kenma. Le plan destiné à tuer Kuzco. Le plan que tu as choisi spécialement pour tuer Kuzco ! Le plan—

— Kenma, l'interrompt Kuroo, beaucoup de mots sortent de ta bouche et ça me fait peur.

— C'est parce que tu n'as pas la référence, dit Kami. Ce qui est d'ailleurs une aberration.

Kuroo se lève et tire son transat en arrière pour la faire taire. Ça ne fonctionne pas très bien, car Snake se lève à son tour avec une moue scandalisée pour la ramener parmi eux, tout cela sous le regard fatigué de Kenma.

— Vous cherchez un plan pour faire tomber les gentils, c'est ça ? demande-t-il d'une voix morne.

— Nous _avons_ un plan pour les faire tomber, le rectifie Snake.

— D'accord.

Il n'a pas encore décidé s'il avait envie de savoir ou pas. Ce sera probablement un truc de psychopathe, le genre qu'on veut éviter à tout prix — ne jamais se laisser entraîner là-dedans, surtout si Snake est impliqué — mais en même temps, le potentiel humoristique de l'opération doit être plutôt conséquent. Et puis c'est ce que Kuroo veut, au final, non ? Rétablir les vieilles habitudes. Avec Snake et Kami en plus, tant qu'ils sont là. Avec Snake.

— Tu n'as pas l'air très intéressé, fait Snake avec une moue boudeuse.

— Je suis intéressé, grogne Kuroo, mais pour une raison étrange il a l'impression qu'ils ne sont plus en train de parler du _plan_.

— On le sait bien, lui fait Kami avec un clin d'œil (encore un ! Qu'ils s'arrêtent donc !)

— Attendez, ça veut pas dire qu'on est forcément partants, hein, mais on veut bien avoir des indications, quoi. On avisera après.

Il échange un regard avec Kenma, qui hoche la tête avec un sérieux déconcertant. Un léger blanc suit cette information, pendant lequel les deux autres semblent sur le point de protester mais abandonnent. Puis Snake s'étire avec une certaine grâce, faisant passer ses bras devant son torse pour faire craquer ses doigts.

— Alors, voici ce que ça donne—

— — —

— — —

Kuroo en est à sa troisième canette de bière, et il a de la sauce pizza plein les doigts, quand Snake accepte enfin de céder à ses demandes.

— Je ne fais ça que parce que ta menace de ruiner mon costume avec tes sales pattes me terrifie, grogne-t-il.

— Tu voulais me pousser du toit et c'est hors de question ! s'exclame Kuroo. Tu me forces à employer les grands moyens !

— De la sauce pizza sur une telle perfection ! Tout ça parce que tu as un peu peur de mourir !

Kuroo secoue la tête d'un air scandalisé et tente de prendre Kenma à parti, mais ce dernier les a déjà quittés depuis bien longtemps. Il est assis sur le rebord de la piscine, son pantalon retroussé et ses jambes à moitié dans l'eau, une console à la main.

— Avoir peur de mourir est une raison suffisante pour menacer de tacher un vêtement, annonce Kuroo.

— Pour toi, peut-être, rétorque Snake (et il y a tant de choses qui ne vont pas avec cette réponse que Kuroo décide de l'ignorer).

— Bref, on change cette partie.

Snake soupire longuement, les lèvres retroussées dans une expression un peu enfantine que Kuroo commence à connaître — qu'il a déjà vu sur d'autres visages aussi, probablement, car elle a quelque chose de très familier.

— Du coup je reprends, fait-il. Ton ami Bokuto est là et il essaye de te parler, mais tu le regardes avec une sorte de peur et de désespoir dans le regard, tu saisis ? Et tu… ne sautes pas du toit…

— Je ne saute pas du toit, insiste Kuroo.

— Avoue que ça aurait été stylé.

Kuroo secoue la tête, et emploie le ton qu'il utilise pour parler à ses petits cousins de cinq ans, pour leur expliquer que ce n'est pas bien de colorier partout sur les murs.

— Ça n'aurait pas été stylé. Bokuto aurait été traumatisé à vie, faire semblant de se suicider n'est pas drôle, et peut importe tes moyens pour me récupérer avant que je ne touche le sol, je serais probablement mort.

— Hum. Bon. Disons que tu tentes de partir et tu tombes en dévalant les escaliers. Tu peux faire semblant de te casser le bras ou un truc du genre.

— Ça me parait plus… raisonnable.

Snake hoche la tête et saisir un petit bloc note de sous son transat pour y barrer quelque chose et noter autre chose. D'une façon très professionnelle, il relit chaque point à voix haute, attendant le petit hochement de tête de Kuroo pour cocher chaque étape validée. Puis il lui adresse le plus grand des sourires et lui tend la main, scellant leur pacte. Kuroo la serre, pensant que ce doit être la pire idée de toute sa vie.

— Ceci étant fait, nous pouvons enfin profiter un peu, souffle Snake. Il reste des bières ?

— C'est la dernière, fait Kuroo en désignant la sienne, qui deux secondes plus tard se retrouve dans les mains de Snake.

Il la vide d'une traite, et la jette sur le sol avec un grognement ridicule. Kuroo lui fait un croche-pied en retour, mais Snake réussit à se rattraper en saisissant sa propre épaule, le bras rapidement enroulé autour de sa nuque. Kuroo frémit au contact soudain, et tente de garder l'équilibre en balançant son corps vers l'arrière, mais ça ne fonctionne pas des masses et un instant plus tard, ils sont sur le cul.

Le bras de Snake est toujours enroulé autour de son cou, et Kuroo sent ses joues se colorer lorsqu'il s'en rend compte, mais le contact ne dure que peu de temps puisqu'avec une exclamation embarrassée, ils se détachent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Snake s'assoit en tailleur sur le sol, comme pour dire _bon, tant qu'à faire, autant rester là_, et Kuroo ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de l'imiter. Il remarque que leurs mains reposent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, d'une façon plutôt inhabituelle. En fait, rien ne semble naturel dans cette situation — la proximité des mains, certes, mais aussi celle de leurs genoux, de leurs visages, même. Malgré l'obscurité envahissante, Kuroo trouve ses traits encore saisissants sous les reflets éparpillés d'un dernier souffle lumineux. Lui qui a passé toute la soirée à éviter de s'aventurer trop en terrain dangereux laisse son regard parcourir ce visage si étonnant, à moitié inventé et à moitié familier — il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans tout cela, et Kuroo ne peut pas s'empêcher de commencer à se faire des idées (il blâme Kenma et Bokuto pour ça).

Entre autres, le fait de n'avoir à découvert que le bas de son visage lui donne envie de superposer d'autres regards au puzzle. Il y a bien un visage qui revient parfois, toujours ce même visage irritable, qui semble le retrouver partout. Kuroo ignore la pensée — ce serait stupide, vraiment, et cette obsession commence à devenir bien ridicule. S'il pouvait arrêter de voir Daishou partout, il se porterait bien mieux. Il comprend bien que c'est déjà trop tard pour se faire la réflexion — preuve, Kenma est venu lui en parler ! Il ne prendrait pas cette peine s'il ne pensait pas la situation désespérée. Kuroo déteste tout ça, et donc il fait tout pour ne pas y penser, mais ça commence à bien faire.

Snake est un peu farfelu, mais il pense qu'il l'aime bien. Après tout, Kuroo n'est lui-même pas des plus ordinaires, et il a bien du mal à se voir avec quelqu'un qui recherche la banalité. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se laisser aller, pour une fois. Ce n'est pas comme avec les autres. Kenma et lui étaient trop proches pour qu'il puisse risquer de détruire ça (parce que vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il l'aurait fait), Bokuto et Akaashi étaient déjà destinés à finir ensemble quand il a eu un faible pour l'un puis pour l'autre, Sawamura est en couple depuis une éternité, Yaku pense qu'il ne l'est pas, mais c'est une erreur (il prépare des repas pour Lev quasiment tous les midis, que voulez-vous ajouter à ça), et Daishou le déteste et est détestable (le combo parfait). Snake ne rentre dans aucune de ces catégories, si on y pense bien : il est un peu emmerdant mais plus pour amuser la galerie, a visiblement eu un passé avec Kami mais elle semble continuellement les pousser l'un vers l'autre — ce qui indiquerait son célibat, probablement —, puis ils ne sont pas trop attachés pour que Kuroo se mette à paniquer pour un rien. Ce n'est pas trop mal, non ? Et si on lui fait toujours des remarques un peu déplacées, c'est peut-être qu'il est sur la bonne voie. Non ?

Il soupire, chassant tout cet amas de pensées en secouant la tête. N'importe quoi. Il se fait des idées, comme d'habitude. C'est les bières, et l'effet Kami — elle leur a dit qu'ils flirtaient et il en tire des conclusions hâtives. Kuroo ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut. C'est stupide.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait souffler comme ça ? Tu tenais tant que ça à terminer ta canette ? lui demande Snake.

Kuroo se retourne vers lui avec une grimace.

— Ah, t'es toujours là, toi.

— Quel manque de politesse. Tu m'as foutu à terre, espèce de crétin.

— Et tu m'as entraîné avec toi, sourit Kuroo.

— Bien entendu.

Puis il y a eu ces bouts de conversation qu'il n'était pas supposé entendre, la première soirée. Sans contexte, ça ne vaut pas grand-chose, mais— ça reste une piste, non ?

— Tu es particulièrement chiant, ce soir, déclare soudainement Snake. Si une chose te tracasse, parles-en ou enterre-la quelque part.

— Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, tu sais—

— Dans mon monde, si. Je déteste les gens qui disent ça. Ne va pas essayer de me faire croire que tu ne penses pas toujours à toi-même.

— Pas _toujours_, grogne Kuroo.

Snake lève les yeux au ciel et secoue légèrement la tête, comme pour dire_ ah, tu n'es pas prêt pour cette conversation_. Kuroo s'en fiche un peu, à vrai dire. Il n'est pas particulièrement fan des longues conversations philosophiques, sauf quand elles ont lieu à quatre heures du matin et lorsque Bokuto est impliqué. Ce cher Snake semble bien trop renseigné pour être le genre de type à laisser se créer un véritable débat : ce sera juste un monologue que Kuroo tentera de couper sans y parvenir. Il déteste ça.

Snake penche sa tête sur le côté, s'exposant un peu plus à la lumière orangée d'un spot glissé sous un petit oranger en pot, juste derrière lui. Un éclat juste sur sa joue, et Kuroo fronce les sourcils.

— Tu t'es fait quelque chose au visage ?

— Quoi ?

Snake porte une main à son masque, traçant le contour de l'œil que Kuroo désigne. Ils ont retiré leurs masques au moment où les pizzas sont arrivées, mais le reste ne partira qu'au moment de la baignade (à part le masque, du moins pour Snake ou Kami).

— Juste en dessous, grogne Kuroo. Tu n'as rien à l'œil ?

Par réflexe, il porte une main à la joue de Snake, son index calé sous le menton et son pouce en bas de sa pommette. Une griffure rouge qui dépasse du masque. Snake s'immobilise complètement au contact, et Kuroo le sent déglutir, mais reste silencieux.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes si j'ai quelque chose à l'œil si c'est pour me parler de ma joue, espèce de crétin, soupire Snake d'un ton trop bas pour qu'une quelconque agressivité en ressorte.

— Désolé, c'est une habitude. Une fois, un ami à moi est tombé sur un coin de table et on a cru qu'il s'était blessé à l'œil. Du coup, dès que ça touche cette zone-là, je me mets à imaginer le pire.

— Il est tombé, ouais, lâche Snake.

Kuroo fronce les sourcils en s'empourprant. Il s'agit d'un petit mensonge, d'une histoire que Snake n'a pas besoin de connaître. Est-il si mauvais menteur que même une petite phrase comme ça peut le trahir ?

— Ça m'a légèrement traumatisé, affirme Kuroo.

— Imagine ce que ça a dû être pour lui.

— Rassure-toi, il s'en porte très bien.

— Bon, c'est l'essentiel.

Il finit par retrouver le spot que Kuroo désigne, et ce dernier écarte sa main, presque à contrecœur. Il y a quelque chose d'agréable dans sa peau, une douceur inattendue. Peut-être qu'à force d'utiliser autant de crèmes, ça finit par avoir un effet. Comme souvent, Kuroo garde une chaleur fantôme dans les doigts, qu'il se met très rapidement à maudire. Pourquoi est-ce que sa mémoire tactile prime sur tout le reste alors qu'il veut devenir mathématicien ? Il aimerait bien faire deux ou trois arrangements dans son propre corps.

— Ça doit être la marque du masque, dit Snake.

Kuroo hausse les épaules. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Snake change de position et son visage est de nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité. Il se demande à quoi il pense.

— Quand on en aura terminé avec les gentils, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? demande finalement Kuroo, gêné par le silence.

Il faut à Snake une poignée de secondes de réflexion.

— On prendra des vacances.

— C'est pas ce qu'on fait, là ?

— Allons, ne sois pas ridicule— nous sommes en plein milieu d'une opération très sérieuse.

— Si je ne connaissais pas, je dirais que tu te payes ma tronche et que tout ceci n'est qu'un prétexte visant à combler tes pulsions malsaines.

— Eh bien, siffle Snake avec un début de sourire, c'est une bonne chose que tu me connaisses, alors.

Kuroo ne peut pas s'empêcher de passer une main dans sa nuque, évitant le regard de son interlocuteur.

— Oui, c'est une bonne chose.

Sa voix lui semble pâteuse et trop sérieuse pour le ton enfantin de la conversation. Il n'y peut rien — il aime être un peu sérieux, parfois. Pas souvent, d'accord. Ne pas être sérieux lui donne plein d'occasions de ne pas avoir à affronter la vérité, mais il y a des fois où le reste prend le dessus. Il dit régulièrement à Kenma à quel point il est important pour lui, par exemple (si on n'est jamais honnêtes, on n'arrive pas à avancer). Il serait peut-être temps de jouer cartes sur table. Attirance ou pas, d'ailleurs.

— Aww, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, mon petit chat ?

— Rien. Juste que je m'amuse bien et—

— Et ? On n'était pas supposé se détester ou quelque chose comme ça ? sourit Snake.

— Bien sûr, et ça explique le fait qu'on se mette à partager des canettes de bières sur le toit d'un hôtel, en risquant au passage notre vie, ricane Kuroo.

Snake hoche la tête, un sourire satisfait et un peu perfide qui tranche avec la douceur qu'on peut lire dans son regard lorsqu'il se redresse, la main tendue en avant pour aller jusqu'au visage de Kuroo. Ce dernier n'ose pas trop réagir lorsqu'il passe ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux, essayant tant bien que mal de les aplatir.

— C'est quand même incroyable, qu'ils gardent cette forme comme ça, commente Snake.

— Ouais— ouais, répète Kuroo, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'un peu intelligent à répondre.

— Ils sont plus doux qu'ils en ont l'air, continue Snake.

En se concentrant bien, il arrive à sentir le bout de ses doigts contre son crâne. Le toucher n'est pas désagréable.

— Ouais, reprend Kuroo.

— Enfin, la mauvaise nouvelle là-dedans, c'est que ça te donne l'air d'un abruti, mais bon…

Kuroo hoche vaguement la tête, se rendant plus ou moins compte qu'il se fait insulter. C'est un peu trop agréable, en fait. Bokuto aime beaucoup lui caresser les cheveux, aussi, mais ça ne fait jamais cet effet-là. Ça fait longtemps que le contact de quelqu'un d'autre lui avait fait cet effet-là, en fait.

— Dis-moi, tu comptes faire au moins semblant de m'écouter ? grogne Snake en retirant sa main. Ce n'est pas drôle de t'insulter si tu ne le prends pas un peu mal, tu sais.

Retenant la petite plainte qui le démange, Kuroo cherche son regard et une répartie digne de ce nom. À la place, son regard reste accroché à sa main. _Ça ne sert plus à rien de faire semblant_, se dit-il. _Au point où j'en suis_. Il ne prend pas vraiment la peine de répondre, mais se relève dans une dernière tentative de retour à la case départ. Trouver un nouveau sujet, quelque chose d'un peu intello de préférence.

À la place, il se prend les pieds dans une serviette qui traîne par terre et tombe dans la piscine. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Il sent l'eau commencer à s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements et regarde la lumière s'échapper des murs de la piscine, s'infiltrer jusqu'à la surface de l'eau. Une scène qui lui paraît presque surréaliste sur le coup tant il est surpris. Rapidement à court d'air, il donne une impulsion au sol pour remonter, sortant la tête de l'eau avec un air de chien effrayé, battant des bras pour se hisser jusqu'au rebord. Il prend une grande inspiration et se met à tousser, se sentant de plus en plus misérable. Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de trucs n'arrivent qu'à lui ? Il ne mérite pas un si mauvais karma, il en est quasiment certain. Il retire son masque dégoulinant et commence à s'étouffer à moitié après avoir bu la tasse.

Relevant le regard, il remarque Snake et son sourire moqueur, probablement sur le point de prononcer quelque chose d'un peu méchant. Pour l'en empêcher, il sort la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit :

— Je suis habituellement plus charismatique que ça.

Les mots que Snake s'apprêtaient à lâcher restent coincés dans sa gorge et il éclate de rire, un son qui parvient à ses oreilles avec la même douceur que le dernier souffle du vent d'été. Kuroo sait qu'il est foutu au moment où ses lèvres se déforment en un léger sourire. Pour une fois, il ne repousse pas le crépitement qui lui clignote la poitrine ; il le laisse résonner dans tout son corps et profite de la rythmique agréable de chaque battement de cœur. Il a soudainement très chaud, et lorsque Snake lui tend la main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau, il la tient une seconde de trop.

— — —

— — —

Les faits ont démontré, dans le passé, que Kuroo n'était ni bon ni mauvais à ce qu'on appelle communément le flirt. En réalité il est plutôt mauvais, mais pour une raison étrange, son physique lui donne un air assuré (qu'il ne possède pas) donnant l'impression qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. C'est totalement faux. Kuroo ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, jamais. Même quand il choisit sa tenue le matin, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

Il ne se trouve pas particulièrement attirant, sur le plan physique. Peut-être parce qu'il a entendu trop de « tu ressembles à un idiot comme ça » dans sa vie. Pourtant, encore une fois, dans la pratique, son taux de succès est plus élevé qu'on ne pourrait le penser — en soirée, sortir quelques conneries un peu absurdes le font passer pour un personnage bien énigmatique et ça a son petit effet. Il sait aussi se montrer autoritaire quand il le faut, ce qui doit sûrement jouer.

Le problème avec Snake est le suivant : il ne se laisse pas facilement impressionner. De ce qu'il en sait, Kuroo a pu tirer les conclusions suivantes : a) Snake est le genre de personne qui va titiller les autres jusqu'à leur tirer la réaction qu'il désire, il ne réagira donc pas à un quelconque ton autoritaire et remettra automatiquement en cause cette autorité ; b) Snake sait bien que Kuroo n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait (principalement parce qu'il ne prend même pas la peine de le cacher) ; c) Snake n'a pas non plus trop l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait mais possède une capacité à s'adapter aux situations les plus incongrues qui dépasse l'entendement (il est vrai que Kuroo se projette aussi aisément dans tout type de circonstances sans trop de problèmes, mais il a plus de mal à passer pour le plus grand des je-sais-tout). Bref, ce n'est pas pour lui un bon départ, mais pourquoi pas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas non plus désagréable. Kuroo n'a ainsi pas besoin de jouer les types cools et détachés sous le regard dépassé de Kenma.

La Technique de Drague de Kuroo est à vrai dire assez sophistiquée : il échange le plus de regards possible avec la personne qui l'intéresse et parfois se met à fixer sa bouche. Imparable. Brillant. Il devrait écrire un livre.

Ainsi, il garde ses yeux sur Snake, qui semble vibrer de malice ce soir-là. Particulièrement exubérant, il n'arrête pas de glisser des mots à l'oreille de Kami, d'essayer d'élaborer des checks complexes avec Kenma, de laisser traîner sa main près de la cuisse de Kuroo quand ils sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Kuroo ne parle pas énormément, à côté de ça. Il est plus calme, peut-être à cause de ce drôle d'effet qu'il ressent à chaque conversation échangée avec lui. Les mots déformés par la chaleur et les grincements des foules sous leurs pieds, ils arrivent tout de même à se comprendre l'un l'autre.

Ils commencent un jeu d'alcool avec le fond de whisky qui traîne dans le mini-frigo. Un _Je n'ai jamais_, quelque chose comme ça. Kuroo ne fait qu'à moitié attention à ce qu'il dit, tente vaguement de foutre la honte à Kenma en sortant quelques histoires qui en valent la peine, mais remarque avec satisfaction que rien n'échappe totalement à son contrôle.

— Je n'ai jamais offert des roses à mon pire ennemi devant toute la classe, grogne Kenma en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Kuroo boit, laissant échapper un rire étranglé.

— Tu aurais dû voir sa tronche à la fin, dit-il, ça en valait presque le coup.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, l'autre jour.

De toute façon, « ça en valait presque le coup » est une expression qu'il utilise souvent dans les pires situations. Kuroo balaye l'argument d'un geste de la main, et fait signe à Kami d'enchaîner. Elle sort quelque chose qui implique apparemment Snake et une course-poursuite incroyable avec des abeilles, puis ces deux-là débordent sur des sujets qui les laissent dans une position un peu inconfortable : Kuroo n'y comprend pas grand-chose et a la désagréable impression de s'infiltrer dans une vie qui ne lui appartient pas. C'est pourtant par là que tout commence.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, Snake et Kami sont ailleurs. Près du mini-frigo, certainement. Les voix hors de portée. Kuroo fixe la bouteille de whisky en silence, puis croise le regard discret de Kenma.

— Ça fait un bail qu'on a pas joué à ça, hein ? fait-il.

Kenma hoche lentement la tête.

— Vu comment ça a tourné la dernière fois, aussi…

— Désolé, marmonne Kuroo.

Le regard de Kenma se fait plus insistant.

— Mais non, c'est du passé.

Cela fait des semaines qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Deux ans plus tôt, à la même période — la naissance de l'été, l'envie de décoller du sol. À leurs débuts d'université. Daishou Suguru, un verre de vodka à la main, déclarant qu'il n'a jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit à propos de qui que ce soit dans la salle où ils sont — l'ancien gymnase d'un type de leur ancienne classe, dont il avait miraculeusement récupéré les clés. Kuroo boit, le regard lié à celui de Daishou. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué à déchiffrer, et il est à peu près sûr que Daishou _sait_ — que tout le monde sait. Le décor change, ils sont chez Mika, son petit salon cosy parfumé au jasmin. Daishou n'arrête pas de la fixer, une grimace fatiguée mais étrangement séduisante sur les lèvres. Il se retourne vers Kuroo, le regard soudainement très sec. _Dis, tu veux pas m'embrasser devant elle ? Pour voir si ça la dérange ? Toi, ça te dérange pas trop, non ? _— et Kuroo sent son estomac se retourner. _Il sait_, pense-t-il avec effroi. _Il cherche à en tirer profit_. Il secoue la tête, et s'isole un peu pour téléphoner à Bokuto, trouver un peu de bienveillance quelque part. À son retour, Daishou passe avec un nouveau verre en main, et une idée mauvaise le traverse. Son regard croise celui de Kenma, qui secoue la tête d'une façon si discrète que Kuroo jurerait rêver, mais Kuroo n'écoute plus : il tend son pied et fait un croche-patte à Daishou, qui chute jusqu'à la table. Le coin. Mika débarque dans la seconde qui suit, une boîte de mouchoirs en main, comme si elle avait toujours su que ça arriverait.

— J'aurais pu vraiment le blesser, grogne Kuroo. Quel crétin.

— Mais non, c'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'y as pas réfléchi, c'est tout, argumente Kenma.

— Il a pas mal saigné, quand même.

— Tu as évité l'œil, c'est l'essentiel.

Kuroo soupire, encore révulsé par le souvenir.

— Dans tous les cas, c'était une bonne technique d'éloignement. Si tu veux savoir comment se débarrasser de tes sentiments pour quelqu'un, c'est une très excellente technique.

Kenma prend un air atterré, puis légèrement plus sérieux.

— Ah ouais ? T'es sûr de ça ?

— Je ne sais pas, admet Kuroo.

Il ne sait plus grand-chose, à vrai dire. Il est confus, en grande partie.

— Et pour Snake ?

— Je l'aime bien, je crois. Genre, vraiment bien ?

Un léger sourire prend place sur les lèvres de Kenma.

— Tu vas tenter quelque chose, alors ?

— Peut-être bien. Et ce sera une bonne façon d'oublier définitivement Daishou.

— Mmh…

Il regarde ailleurs un moment, puis revient vers lui, comme un boomerang.

— Du moment que tu nous fasses pas trop chier avec tout ça, souffle-t-il.

Kuroo s'apprête à l'envoyer bouler (gentiment, bien sûr) mais le retour de Kami et Snake récupère toute son attention. Snake s'assoit à côté de lui, plus proche encore que précédemment. Il frôle son épaule du bout des doigts d'une façon si naturelle qu'on dirait qu'il a des années d'expérience, puis offre à Kuroo le plus assuré des sourires.

— Bon, où est-ce qu'on en était ?

— — —

— — —

BYE BYE KUROO tu vas pas me manquer :D (en vrai j'adore Kuroo mais je l'ai rendu si stupide dans cette fic, _pour le crack_, que je pète des câbles dès qu'il faut écrire des scènes avec lui donc laissez place à notre idiot Number 2 jfdofjdo).

Mes notes pour ce chapitre étaient TERRIBLES. Je vous jure que j'avais juste écrit « flirt. Boivent. PIZZA » et c'est tout LMAO why am i even trying… Je voulais aussi caser le sombre passé de Daishou et Kuroo (donc : Daishou est un connard et Kuroo tente accidentellement de le tuer) mdr et c'est chose faite ! À propos de ça, c'est aussi inspiré de mon sombre passé puisque quand j'étais petite et que ma mère s'occupait de ma petite sœur, j'ai fait une sorte de crise de jalousie et j'ai commencé à courir partout jusqu'à me casser la gueule sur le coin de la table, du coup maintenant j'ai une cicatrice, COMME HARRY POTTER mais au coin de l'œil ;)

Le prochain chapitre est déjà terminé donc on verra quand il sera posté haha (j'ai de moins en moins de chapitres d'avance donc possible que je poste toutes les deux semaines histoire de me donner plus de temps pour avancer !)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bisous !


End file.
